The Last List
by mrsbunnybyun
Summary: (New Chapter) Dokter spesialis berumur 28 thn bernama Park Chanyeol lulusan SNU memutuskan menetap sementara di Jeju dan mencari objek penelitiannya untuk gelar profesornya, tanpa sengaja bertemu gadis misterius yang menarik hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Siapakah gadis itu? Bisakah dia menyelesaikan penelitiannya? CHANBAEK/GS area/rated M/DLDR/NC (mungkin)
1. Prolog

The Last List

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (24)

Park Chanyeol (28)

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan (Ketua Editor)

*Karakter lain mungkin akan bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan.*

Rate : M (Mature)

.

.

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 **GS** area!

Mature content!

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

(Hanya perkenalan karakter utama dan sedikit clue untuk cerita ini)

.

.

.

Park chanyeol, Dokter Spesialis yang sedang berjuang mencapai gelar profesor diumurnya yang ke 28 tahun memutuskan untuk berlibur dan menetap beberapa waktu di pulau Jeju untuk mencari inspirasi penelitiannya. Bertubuh tinggi tegap, berwajah tampan, namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah telinganya yang sedikit menyerupai Yoda. Dia sangat menyukai profesinya dan mendedikasikan waktu mudanya hanya untuk belajar. Menyukai anak-anak, namun sulit untuk menunjukkan ekspresi yang beragam. Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang gadis mungil dengan gelagat aneh muncul di bawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur Jeju pada suatu malam berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Byun Baekhyun, editor sekaligus translator yang bekerja dibalik laptop kesayangannya tanpa mau berhubugan langsung dengan klien dan dunia luar. Gadis yang sangat tertutup pada orang disekitarnya namun sangat menyayangi binatang terutama anjing. Tetapi, sayang dia tak pernah dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh binatang yang terkenal dengan kesetiaannya itu. Yatim piatu dan tinggal sendiri dirumah peninggalan neneknya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Memiliki masa lalu kelam.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi bak model berjalan santai sambil menarik koper besarnya. Mata tajamnya tertutupi dengan kacamata hitam mahal dimana menambah kadar ketampanannya. Tangan kananya memegang ponsel yang tertempel apik ditelinga lucunya, dan sesekali dia akan menggumam pelan dalam panggilan ponselnya itu.

"Ya, aku baru saja tiba."

" _Baiklah, rumahku sudah siap disana. Itu adalah rumah peristirahatan kesayanganku, tolong kau jaga dengan baik. Rumahku cukup strategis, dekat dari pantai, tenang, dan dekat dengan pasar maupun toko serba ada_."

"Hm.. Aku mengerti."

" _Kau bisa menggunakan mobil sedanku. Memang tak sebagus mobilmu disini. Tapi kuharap itu berguna, dude. Apalagi kalau kau mau mengajak wanita berkencan. Atau mungkin Car Sex?"_

"Sial kau bule palsu."

" _Hahaha, santai bung. Aku hanya bercanda. Pokoknya kau ikuti saja rute bus yang sudah kuberikan padamu itu."_

"Hm. Aku tahu. Aku sudah menghafalkannya." Ujar pria itu santai terkesan sombong.

" _Sialan kau Park –fucking- Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau jenius kesayangan Profesor tua itu. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu sombong, kawan."_

"Dengan Yifan-"

" _Kris._ "

"Yeah, whatever. Aku tidak sombong, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula aku hanya perlu menumpangi 1 bus saja. Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibuku."

" _Aku hanya khawatir, bung. Jeju dan Seoul sangat berbeda. Tolong berikan sedikit ekspresi ramahmu disana kalau ingin diterima dengan baik. Penduduk Jeju akan sangat ramah dan tak segan untuk memberi selama kau juga bersikap baik pada mereka. Sebaliknya, kalau kau membuat salah satu diantara mereka marah, maka semua orang disekitarmu akan berpotensi memusuhimu."_

"Wah, menarik."

" _Dasar manusia aneh. Pokoknya selamat datang di jeju. Kuharap kau cepat menemukan inspirasi dan segera kembali. Aku akan mati kebosanan disini bung."_

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

" _Kau gay menjijikkan."_

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku akan segera berangkat. Sampai jumpa, pirang."

" _Ya-"_ belum sempat orang diseberang mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol, si pria tampan sudah terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan telepon itu lalu dia menghela nafasnya cukup keras sambil memandang keluar bandara. Mendung.

"Ayo Chanyel. Cepat selesaikan ini semua dan pulang!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu, takdir apa yang akan dia jumpai di pulau indah ini, yang bisa saja menahannya untuk kembali ke Seoul secepatnya.

.

.

.

Hai Reader sekalian, maaf baru bisa memberikan prolog nggak penting ini. Anggap saja untuk membuka ide dan semangat menulis aku.

Setelah berkecamuk dengan pemikiran dan mood yang gak ketulungan aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan FF ini namun dengan merubah beberapa hal biar gak terkesan sama dengan manga kece TEN COUNT tersebut. Tapi aku gak menampik kenyataan bahwa FF ini terinspirasi dari manga tersebut. Dan lokasinya saya sendiri terinspirasi drama Korea _Warm and Cozy_.

Chapter 1 sudah dalam tahap penulisan. Aku tahu mungkin karena sudah berubah, ceritanya gak bakalan sebagus yang awalnya yang mirip sama TEN COUNT. Tapi aku akan berusaha buat memberikan usaha semampuku. FF ini juga ditargetkan gak melebihi 10 chapters kok. Maka dari itu, mohon dukungannya ya temen-temen!

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 1 : Girl Next Door

The Last List

Chapter 1 : Girl Next Door

_e)(o_

Apa kalian pikir setelah Chanyeol turun dari pesawat semuanya akan lancar? Kalian salah besar. Seoul dan Jeju sangat jauh berbeda. Mulai dari ketika dia naik bus yang harus membayar dengan uang tunai, kemudian rumah Yifan atau Kris ternyata jauh dari bandara dan berada dipinggir pantai, lalu dia yang harus berjalan memutar karena jalan utama menuju rumah itu ditutup karena ada pasar malam, sampai dia yang membongkar ransel dan kopernya hanya untuk mencari kunci yang ternyata ada di kantung celananya.

Semua itu untungnya sudah berhasil dilaluinya, sekarang dia sudah berdiri tegap ditengah halaman rumah berukuran sedang namun mewah itu. Rumah itu bergaya trandisional khas Jeju, namun sangat asri dan rapi. Pagarnya hanya terbuat dari kumpulan batu laut, memiliki dua gerbang. Satu kecil dan satunya lebih luas yang sepertinya untuk masuknya mobil si pemilik rumah. Ditengah halaman ada bangku berukuran luas dan bisa menampung sekitar 10 orang. Chanyeol tahu dari sebuah drama yang ditonton ibunya setiap rabu dan kamis, bahwa bangku itu digunakan untuk berkumpul, makan bersama, atau sekedar tempat berjemur. Intinya itu adalah benda serbaguna. Di sebelah kiri gerbang terdapat kebun mungil yang sepertinya ditanami sayuran dan obat-obatan herbal.

Halaman rumah itu terlihat sempit, namun Chanyeol tidak dapat membohongi matanya bahwa sebenarnya halaman itu sangat luas, bahkan 3 kali lipat ukuran rumahnya. Hanya saja terlihat sempit dikarenakan beberapa pohon yang tumbuh serta banyaknya tanaman bunga yang menghiasi rumah itu. Chanyeol melihat ke atas rumah lalu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya disana akan jadi tempat favoritku." Gumamnya.

Rumah itu tidak sepenuhnya ditutupi atap, di bagian sebelah kiri rumah bagian atas sepertinya terdapat teras besar yang ditumbuhi rumput dan tanaman kecil lain, dilihat dari adanya ayunan disana, kita sudah tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat untuk bersantai. Dari mana Chanyeol bisa melihatnya? Tentu saja dari balik pagarnya yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar mewah, tidak salah kalau Kris berkata ini adalah rumah kesayangannya. Semuanya bisa terbukti di sejak awal tamu memasuki gerbang rumah itu.

 _PIP_

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol.

 _ **From : Kris**_

 _ **Aku tahu kau tak suka dengan adanya orang lain dirumahmu maka semua pembantu dan penjaga rumah terkecuali tukang kebun sudah kuliburkan. Kau bisa memasak kan? Pasar tradisional disana sangat lengkap. Kau tenang saja. Tapi, setiap seminggu sekali dihari senin, akan ada pembantu yang merapikan rumahku. Kau tahu, sulit untukku mempercayakan kesayanganku meskipun itu padamu Park.**_

 _ **P.S : Jangan sampai mobilku terluka. Kau adalah dokter yang tak akan bisa mengobati luka mobilku.**_

 _ **Good luck, dude.**_

"Dasar.."

 _ **To : Kris**_

 _ **Ya, aku mengerti. Thanks.**_

Setelah itu, Chanyeol mengantongi ponselnya kemudian melangkah masuk kerumah yang entah berapa lama akan menjadi rumahnya itu. Masih banyak yang harus dia lakukan, berbenah, berbelanja, dan mengecek klinik tempatnya praktek nanti, serta rumah sakit tempatnya mengabdi tanpa dibayar nanti.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 3 ketika Chanyeol selesai berbenah. Dia sudah sempat berkeliling, termasuk melihat taman belakang rumah itu. Cukup luas untuk tempat mengadakan pesta barbeque, menjemur pakaian, berkebun (lagi), bahkan untuk membuat api unggun sedang.

Berbekal peta yang dia dapatkan dari kantor wali kota tadi, dia mulai berkeliling kota pinggiran itu. Suasana yang tidak begitu panas dan juga pemandangan yang indah membuatnya betah berjalan-jalan. Kalaupun tersesat, dia akan dengan senang hati berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Ah, sebaiknya dia membeli sepeda untuk berangkat bekerja untuk menghemat waktu.

Tempat yang dia tuju pertama kalinya adalah Rumah Sakit, karena itu adalah tempat terjauh yang harus dituju. Rumah sakit itu berada sedikit jauh dari pantai, namun letaknya yang tinggi membuatnya terlihat mencolok sehingga tak sulit menemukannya. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk, berniat menyapa orang-orang yang ada didalamnya meskipun jam kerjanya mulai jam 7 pagi sampai jam 1 siang namun tak ada alasan untuk tidak berkenalan dengan rekannya, bukan?

"Selamat sore semuanya, aku Park Chanyeol. Mohon bantuannya." Chanyeol membungkuk sesaat. "Aku tak tahu sampai kapan, tapi aku akan berada disini untuk mengabdi sampai penelitianku selesai. Jangan segan untuk menyapa atau meminta bantuanku. Perlakukan aku selayaknya dokter yang lainnya, jadi mari bekerja sama." Chanyeol mengakhiri pidato super singkatnya dengan senyuman tipis tampannya. Beberapa perawat juga dokter tersenyum lebar menyambut Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Seoul, Chanyeol kini percaya bahwa yang Kris katakana itu benar, selama kita bersikap baik, orang-orang akan sangat baik kepada kita.

"Aku Oh Sehun, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam disini, jadi kupikir kita akan cocok mengingat bidangkita yang sama. Namun, aku akan lebih sering berada dilingkungan rawat anak-anak, karena aku sedang menempuh study spesialis anak-anak." Seorang dokter berkulit putih dengan rahang tajam mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Mohon bantuannya, Sehun-ssi."

"Sehun. _Just_ Sehun. Aku tak terlalu suka sikap formal berlebihan itu. Mari berteman."

"Okay. Jika seperti itu, salam kenal Sehun."

"Salam kenal, Chanyeol. Kau tahu aku adalah dokter paling tampan di Rumah Sakit ini, jadi jangan heran kalau kau melihat gadis-gadis disini menatapku dengan tatapan pemujaan." Chanyeol ingin tertawa seandainya saja orang ini mengatakannya sambil tertawa jenaka. Namun sayang, pria Oh itu mengatakan semua dengan wajar super datar. Alih-alih sebal, chanyeol justru tersenyum. Dia tahu orang ini akan menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa dia jadikan teman disini.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan marah kalau posisimu akan tergeser dengan ketampananku."

"Hei!" bentak Sehun. "Aku suka gayamu. Mari minum anggur beras dilain waktu. Aku harus lembur mala mini, jadi tak bisa." Chanyeol tertawa tampan (?).

" _Call._ Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam sekaligus berkenalan dengan kalian. Karena mulai hari senin lus nanti aku akan mulai bekerja disini."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang untuk mengecek klinikku."

"Klinik? Ah, klinik baru diujung jalan dipinggir pantai itu? Yang bersebelahan dengan minimarket itu? Aku akan kesana sebentar membeli kopi, akan kuantar. Kau mau?"

"Tentu. Jika tidak merepotkan."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambik kunci mobilku."

.

.

.

"Thanks Sehun. Oh iya, jika kau tak sibuk besok bisakah kau menemaniku membeli sepeda? Aku tak tahu toko untuk membeli sepeda disekitar sini."

"Besok? Baiklah. Kujemput kau jam 9 pagi. Aku tahu satu tempat. Dan Chanyeol? Tolong berhentilah bersikap kaku dan terlewat sopan karena demi apa itu sangat menjijikkan. Aku merasa berbicara dengan wanita."

"Akan ku coba." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau tak menabrak anjing di jalan."

"Sial kau, dokter baru." Sehun hanya melambai ringan dan hendak menjalankan kuda besinya sebelum Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Apa?"

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu. Agar lebih mudah untuk kita bertemu nantinya."

"Oh tentu saja. Lagipula aku pun belum mengetahui rumahmu," ucapnya seraya memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol "Masukan nomormu."

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mari-bertukar-kontak, dua dokter tampan itupun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke bangunan mini tempatnya akan membuka klinik seminggu lagi.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 6 sore ketika Chanyeol selesai mengecek kliniknya serta mencatat hal apa saja yang dia butuhkan untuk melengkapi klinik tersebut. Ruangan itu hanya terdiri dari 2 lantai dan berukuran kecil. Lantai bawah terdapat dua ruangan. Di ruangan paling luar 4 kursi panjang untuk pasien yang menunggu serta meja resepsionis. Sementara itu ada 1 ruangan kecil untuk praktek serta berisikan satu set sofa yang sengaja dia sediakan untuk hal tertentu seperti menerima tamu biasa atau sekedar bercakap-cakap dengan pasiennya. Di bagian paling belakang lantai satu itu terdapat 2 toilet.

Lantai dua sendiri merupakan ruangan yang dikhususkan untuknya sendiri. Ruangan luas tanpa sekat. Bagian depan bangunan memang dibuat bening, sehingga pemiliknya bisa menikmati sunset tanpa gangguan. Ruangan itu terdiri dari 1 kamar kecil untuk istirahat serta sisanya adalah ruangan luas tempatnya akan bekerja jika tidak ada pasien. Hanya ada satu set meja kerja, lemari buku, kulkas, tv, serta 1 set sofa merah besar di dekat ujung tembok kaca depan. Siapapun yang bersantai di sofa itu akan sangat menikmati pemandanan pantai dan lautan didepannya. _Sempurna!_

Beruntungnya adalah Chanyeol tidak perlu repot membawa kunci kemana-mana, karena seluruh ruangan dan juga pintu utama gedung itu menggunakan sistem password. Jadi hanya perlu memasukan kode ataupun men scan sidik jarinya kalau dia lupa. Gedung mini ini tidak murah, namun pekerjaan serta latar belakang keluarga dan juga bantuan sahabatnya sudah cukup untuk membuat segalanya mudah ia peroleh.

Setelah memastikan semuanya terkunci dengan aman, Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Dia menatap datar pantai dan sunset disepanjang jalan, namun tak dapat dia pungkiri jika dia merasa tenang dan nyaman disini. Mungkin jika semuanya berjalan lancar terus seperti ini, penelitiannya akan cepat selesai.

Chanyeol terus berjalan, dia sempat bertegur sapa dengan beberapa warga lokal untuk memperkenalkan diri. Sikapnya yang sedikit tertutup tidak membuat dia menjadi penyendiri akut yang acuh tak acuh dengan lingkungannya.

Belum sampai dia masuk ke gerbang rumahnya, dia tak sengaja melihat sosok wanita yang sepertinya tinggal disebelah kiri rumahnya. Wanita itu mengenakan sebuah sarung tangan dan membawa sebuah wadah kecil mirip tempat makan anjing serta sekantung makanan yang sepertinya juga untuk anjing. Chanyeol mengamati wanita itu yang terus berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Sebenarnya rumah Kris tidak langsung menghadap laut, rumahnya menghadap selatan, dan semakin ke timur atau sebelah kiri rumah itu jalannya semakin menanjak.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengikuti gadis tersebut yang terus berjalan kearah timur. Jalan itu berbelok kekanan. Namun gadis itu malah berjalan lurus menuju jalan setapak di tengah hutan alami namun sepertinya terawat dengan baik itu. Perumahan elit ini memang mengusung tema _nature_ sepertinya. Chanyeol terdiam di pinggir jalan aspal dan hanya menatap punggung sempit wanita itu. Dia merasa tidak perlu mengikuti, toh dia bisa berkenalan dan menyapa besok.

Tepat saat Chanyeol hendak berbalik, dia mendengar pekikan kecil dari dalam hutan. Hari yang mulai gelap serta situasi dimana seorang wanita seorang diri di dalam hutan membuatnya mau tak mau sedikit khawatir. Dengan langkah pasti dia menyusuri hutan itu. Tak lama dia menemukan yang dia cari.

"Aduh! Comcom! Jangan meloncat seperti itu ku mohon." Pekik gadis itu. Pemandangan yang didapati Chanyeol saat ini adalah seekor anjing kecil yang sepertinya bernama Comcom itu sedang berlari kecil mengelilingi tubuh mungil wanita tersebut. Anjing itu nampak sangat girang, berbanding dengan si wanita yang berdiri tegap dengan kaku sambil terus berbicara tidak jelas. Yang aneh adalah wajahnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia sekaligus takut.

Guk Guk Guk

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam.

"Ada yang salah dengan gadis ini." Batinnya.

"Comcom! Stay!" anjing kecil itu seketika duduk manis dengan menggoyangkan ekornya serta menjulurkan lidahnya. Chanyeol bisa menebak bahwa wanita mungil itu sedang tersenyum lebar. "Good boy. That's my baby boy. Sekarang _eomma_ akan memberimu makan, tapi jangan mendekat ya, sayang? Arrachi?"

Guk Guk

Seolah mengerti, si anjing pun menggonggong kecil sambil mengamati 'majikannya' –mungkin- sedang mengisi mangkuknya. Setelah selesai mengisi mangkuk tersebut, sang 'majikan' malah mundur sekitar 2 langkah lalu berjongkok. Saat itu juga si anjing langsung makan makanannya dengan lahap. Wanita itu terlihat sangat bahagia, senyumnya seolah bisa merobek wajahnya menjadi dua bagian. Namun, entah kenapa ada kesedihan ditatapan wanita itu yang mana membuat Chanyeol penasaran. Ada yang aneh dari perilaku da penampilan gadis itu.

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Apa itu anjingnya?_

 _Kenapa anjing itu disini?_

 _Kenapa dia tidak menyentuh anjing itu?_

 _Ada apa dengan tatapan sendu itu?_

 _Kenapa dia menjaga jarak?_

 _Dan…_

 _Kenapa dia memakai sarung tangan?_

"Anda siapa?" suara pelan itu memaksa Chanyeol kembali ke dunia nyata dari pikiran terdalamnya.

"Hm?" gumam Chanyeol yang masih terlalu terkejut karena gadis itu sudah berdiri sambil membawa bungkusan besar makanan anjing di tangan kirinya.

"Saya bertanya anda siapa? Kenapa anda disini? Apa anda mengikuti saya? Atau anda mau mengambil Comcom?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit nada kecemasan terdengar. Matanya memelas lucu.

DEG

Wajahnya …

 _Apa dia siluman anak anjing? Atau dia benar ibu dari anjing kecil itu?_

_~TBC~_

Garing?

Halo semuanya, bunny is back! Thanks buat semua yang udah fav, follow, bahkan mereview FF gagal ini, aku cinta kalian!

Baiklah FF ini sebenernya mau aku hapus, tapi sayang sama yang udah mengapresiasi FF ini makanya aku paksa lanjut meskipun maksa dan pasti gak maksimal. Aku tau, kesan pertama itu penting banget, tapi tanpa kalian kasih tau chapter ini bahkan prolognya juga udah bosenin banget ya? Hahaha maaf ya.

Maaf ya baru update, aku baru saja selesai UAS, dan ada beberapa faktor lain yang bikin aku gak bisa update. *bow*

Semoga kelanjutan FF ini masih ada yang mau baca.

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 2 : Decision

The Last List

Chapter 2 : Decision

_e)(o_

Chanyeol terdiam, dia tak sanggup mengalihkan tatapan mata bulatnya dari gadis mungil yang tingginya kira-kira hanya sebahu didepannya ini. Mata memelasnya, hidung dan bibir mungilnya. Oh! Ada tahi lalat atas sudut bibirnya. Benar-benar bukan tipe gadis idaman Chanyeol, namun entah kenapa kini dia merasa gadis ini telah menjungkir balikkan fakta tersebut.

"Ehem," Chanyeol berdehem kecil untuk menjernihkan suaranya, "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Jangan salah paham, Nona. Aku melihatmu keluar dari rumahmu ketika aku hendak masuk kerumahku. Lalu ketika aku ingin menyapamu, karena kita adalah tetangga baru mulai hari ini, kau malah terus berjalan kearah hutan ini." jelasnya.

"Lalu kenapa anda mengikutiku?" tanya gadis itu tenang.

"Ah, tadi aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kau bawa. Aku sudah akan pergi dari sini saat kau memasuki hutan ini tapi kau malah berteriak kecil."

"Ternyata begitu. Jadi sekarang anda yang menempati rumah tuan Wu? Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya datar dan tenang.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, senang berkenalan denganmu," Chanyeol hendak mengulurkan tangannya duluan untuk berkenalan namun tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Baekhyun langsung berlari pulang setelah sebelumnya mengecek keadaan Comcom.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Tuan." ucapnya sebelum berlari dengan senyuman tipis. Lalu memasuki rumahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?" gumam Chanyeol sebelum berlari kearah rumahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera memasuki rumahnya. Sikapnya yang agak ceria berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan ekspresinya berubah datar. Setelah mengunci rumahnya, dia melepas sendalnya lalu membuang sarung tangannya ke tong sampah dekat bak cuci piring didapur. Dia menyalahkan keran air lalu memandangi tangannya.

"Kotor, kotor, kotor…" gumamnya pelan.

Dengan tangan gemetaran dia terus mencuci tangannya yang mungil itu sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'kotor'. Setelah beberapa menit mencuci tangan dia memandang miris lantai rumahnya yang terkena tetesan air hujan dari tubuhnya. Dengan panik dia mencari lap dan juga cairan pembersih lantai. Baekhyun membersihkan area dia berjalan tadi dengan sedikit tergesa namun tetap teliti tak melewatkan spot dimanapun.

"Mandi, aku harus mandi…" gumamnya lagi.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya. Membuka seluruh pakaiannya tanpa terkecuali lalu memasukkannya kedalam mesin cuci. Dia tampak bingung beberapa detik sebelum kemudian memutuskan melangkah ke bawah guyuran shower. Masih dengan tergesa, dia menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan sangat teliti seolah tak membiarkan satu kuman pun yang tersisa.

.

.

.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Sebuah tangan mungil nampak meraba-raba mencari benda persegi panjang serbaguna yang sudah beberapa menit lalu bergetar heboh.

"Hoaahm… Halo? Byun Baekhyun disini."

" _Apa kau baru saja bangun?"_

"Hm, aku tidur jam 5 pagi karena deadline hari ini. Tapi tenang saja aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Sahutnya sambil beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu membuka tirai dan juga jendela kamarnya. Menghirup udara segar Jeju di pagi hari memang hal yang tak pernah dia lewatkan sejak pertama kali pindah kesini.

" _Aku kan sudah bilang kau tak perlu tergesa-gesa. Perhatikan jam tidurmu. Kau adalah kesayangan paman muda sialanku itu. Jika kau sampai jatuh sakit maka perusahaan kita akan hancur, nona Baekhyunie."_

Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar ocehan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu. "Hei, walaupun begitu Jongin sangat menyayangimu, Lu."

" _Iya aku tahu, makanya sampai saat ini aku tak pernah bisa punya pacar. Huh, yang benar saja. Umurku dengan dia bahkan hanya terpaut 5 tahun tapi dia dengan seenak hidungnya mengatur hidupku."_

"Hahaha, ketahuilah nona muda Luhan, bahwa memang selama ini lelaki yang selalu mendekatimu adalah lelaki yang brengsek. Wajar saja jika Jongin _oppa_ menentang hubunganmu dengan mantan-mantanmu dulu. Mending kau berpacaran denganku."

" _Dasar gila. Iya aku tahu, tapi … Ah, sudahlah. Mari hentikan pembicaraan 'Jongin' kita. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya gadis yang dipanggil 'Lulu' dengan suara seriusnya._

"Hm, begitulah. Masih sama, setidaknya aku tak perlu berhadapan dengan orang baru setiap harinya. Orang-orang disini sedikit banyak sudah tahu keadaanku ini, mereka semua tahu kecuali yang hal satu itu. Aku juga tak mau membuat orang-orang disini memberikan tatapan mencemooh lagi."

" _Aku harap kau bisa secepatnya mencari penggantiku, kau tahu aku selalu berdoa untukmu, Baek.. Aku tak bisa-"_

"Aku paham, Lu. Kau juga tahu, kan? Aku tak pernah memaksamu, bukan? Aku hanya menduga-duga sendiri tentang hal itu jika kau ingat. Akupun masih belum terlalu yakin, hanya saja … selama ini aku tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan."

" _Dan aku harap kau bisa segera paham apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Semoga kau segera menemukan orang lain, yang tentunya … berbeda, dariku, maupun dari dia."_ setelahnya Baekhyun hanya menatap datar pemandangan didepannya. Laut luas, dan juga pria aneh semalam yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa rumah yang kau tinggali itu adalah milik Kris. Kau membelinya?" Tanya Sehun sambil terus melayangkan tatapannya ke jalan didepannya.

"Hm, dia adalah sahabatku di Seoul. Dia meminjamkan rumahnya untukku selama aku tinggal disini. Kau mengenalnya?"

" _Are you kidding me_? Tentu saja, tuan dokter-tampan-baru. Dia adalah sahabatku terlepas dari jarangnya dia ada disini. Kita berdua adalah lelaki tertampan didaerah ini, dan mungkin sekarang akan menjadi 3 orang. Aku telah memutuskan tadi malam bahwa kau akan masuk sebagai anggota pria tampan." Celotehnya berapi-api sambil terus menatap jalanan. Sementara disebelahnya, Chanyeol hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil menggeleng tak lupa senyum geli dilukiskannya di bibirnya.

15 menit kemudian, Chanyeol dan Sehun sampai di toko sepeda yang direkomendasikan oleh Sehun. Setelah tranksaksi pembelian sepeda itu selesai, Sehun memboyong sepeda itu keluar toko. Namun, saat ia akan memasukkan sepeda itu ke belakang mobilnya, Chanyeol malah mencegahnya.

"Tak perlu lakukan itu. Aku tahu kau ada janji yang berlawanan arah dari sini dari suster-suster kemarin, jadi tinggalkan saja aku beserta sepeda baruku disini. Aku akan pulang sendiri dengan bus. Aku sudah tahu arah jalan pulang."

"Begitukah? Aku tahu kau bukan wanita yang selalu mengatakan kebalikan dari isi hatinya. Maka aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu, Yeol." Sehun berujar dengan santainya yang diikuti gelak tawa Chanyeol.

"Yeah, aku serius. Lagipula aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal disini." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sebuah toko buku dengan dagunya.

"Ah begitu, baiklah nikmati waktumu, _dude_. Lalu biarkan sepedamu bersamaku saja, kau bisa mengambilnya besok di Rumah Sakit."

"Hm, bukan ide buruk. Baiklah."

Setelah Sehun pergi, Chanyeol berjalan cepat kearah toko buku diseberang jalan. Sebenarnya, tadi dia tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang yang familiar disana dan tanpa disadarinya hatinya langsung menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk pergi menemui orang itu.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, bibi." Ucap Baekhyun sopan kepada bibi penjual buah didepannya. Setelah mengurus pekerjaannya pagi tadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kepasar dan mungkin sedikit berjalan-jalan. Setelah berbelanja buah dan beberapa kebutuhan lainnya, Baekhyun kini menaiki bus menuju tempat dimana dia bisa memanjakan mata, pikiran, dan lidahnya.

"Es krim.." gumamnya pelan. Kaki mungilnya melangkah perlahan menuju kedai es krim dan kue di seberang jalan, tapi langkahnya terhenti di antara 2 toko. Pada akhirnya dia memilih memasuki toko buku disebelah kanannya. "Mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa buku lalu membacanya saat makan es krim."

TING

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya seorang pegawai toko menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah.

"Hm, sepertinya aku akan melihat-lihat sendiri saja, terimakasih."

"Baiklah, jika anda butuh sesuatu silahkan memanggil saya di meja kasir."

"Termakasih, nona … Song Nayeon."

" _Anytime_.." kemudian pegawai itu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, sementara Baekhyun dengan perlahan mulai mendekati novel-novel terkenal disudut toko. Baekhyun bukanlah penikmat novel romantis, namun dia harus membacanya karena pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu dia harus banyak membaca novel dengan bahasa Inggris dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tersentak kecil ketika sebuah suara bass menyapanya dari belakang.

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggumamkan nama asing itu dilidahnya. Sosok aneh semalam dan juga tadi pagi kini berdiri menjulang didepannya dengan tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau disini? Apa kau …

'Penguntit'?"

Perkataan polos itu sontak membuat pria didepannya mematung tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia ingin tertawa sekaligus meringis dengan pemikiran yang entah mencemooh atau terlewat polos gadis didepannya ini. Namun pada akhirnya, dia hanya mendengus geli sambil menatap gadis didepannya ini.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, di kedai es krim tepat disebelah toko buku tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Baekhyun menikmati es krim stroberinya dengan nikmat sementara Chanyeol? Pria itu hanya menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Meskipun tubuhnya mungil dan wajahnya kekanakan, cara Baekhyun bersikap, berbicara, dan juga cara makannya sangat anggun dan terlihat sangat terhormat.

"Jadi kau kesini bersama dokter Sehun lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri setelah membeli sepeda?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan setelah tadinya dia sempat berfikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai pria didepannya ini.

"Ya, kau benar. Lalu aku melihatmu saat melirik toko buku dan kedai es krim. Kebetulan sekali kau masuk ke toko buku itu yang juga ingin aku kunjungi."

"Begitu rupanya.."

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku seorang dokter…" ungkapan pelan itu nyatanya sanggup membuat Baekhyun sedikit menegang.

"Hm. Lalu?"

"Aku tahu kau adalah seorang _mysopobhia_ ,"

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, aku tak tahu apa maksudmu mengatakan hal ini padaku tap-"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu.." ucap Chanyeol pelan namun tegas. Mata bulatnya menatap intens Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku rasa ini urusanku, dan aku tak ingin, bukan, sangat tak ingin ada orang lain yang ikut campur. Aku tahu mungkin itu sifat alamimu sebagai seorang dokter, tapi tidakkah seorang pasien berhak memilih akan meminta bantuan dari dokter atau tidak? Jadi, jujur saja ini sangat menggangguku.."

"Aku tahu," ucap Chanyeol tenang, tak ada satupun ekspresi yang bisa dibaca Baekhyun diwajah lelaki ini. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Itu saja. Jika kau keberatan maka kau bisa menolakku."

"Ya, dan aku tentu saja akan menolaknya." Baekhyun melirik jam ditangan kirinya, lalu menatap Chanyeol lagi "Sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi. Permisi dan selamat tinggal dokter Park." Ucap Baekhyun tegas dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak melangkah, kembali suara tenang Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Apa kau nyaman dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Tidak pernahkah kau berfikir untuk sembuh? Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupanmu besok, minggu depan, bulan depan, atau di masa depan jika kau terus seperti ini?" Chanyeol berbicara sambil menatap meja, jari-jarinya saling memilin seolah dia hanya berbicara sendiri.

"… Kau tidak bisa selamanya terkurung dalam duniamu. Dunia ini sangat luas dan kau harus mengenal itu semua untuk menikmati hidupmu. Apa kau akan berkata kau menikmati hidupmu? Kau salah, Baekhyun. Kau hanya menghindar. Kau menutup mata dan telingamu dari keadaan disekelilingmu yang terlihat baik-baik saja dengan itu, padahal sesungguhnya mereka terganggu." Kini Baekhyun mulai goyah, ingin rasanya dia segera menengok ke belakang dan mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh dokter bertelinga peri itu.

"…Tak inginkah kau melakukan sesuatu tanpa batasan? Tak inginkah kau menyentuh anjingmu? Atau, tak inginkah kau memiliki lelaki masa depanmu? Lelaki itu tak bisa menjalin hubungan tanpa saling menyentuh, Baekhyun… Mereka-"

"Cukup, dokter Park." Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol sinis, "Aku rasa kau terlalu jauh melangkah. Kau terlalu ikut campur dalam masalahku. Kita bahkan belum mengenal lebih dari dua hari. Hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas tetangga dalam beberapa jam yang saling mengenal nama tapi kau bertindak seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya. Aku tak nyaman dengan ini semua." Suara Baekhyun sedikit mengecil diujung kalimatnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun mengerti, dia terlalu jauh melangkah ke hidup gadis ini.

Lelaki jangkung itu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja lalu berdiri, melangkah mendekati gadis yang sedang menunduk itu. "Ayo pulang, hari sudah sore. Akan sangat padat didalam bus dan aku takut kita tak akan bisa duduk."

"Tap-"

"Ayo pulang bersama, aku tak tahu jalan pulang." Ucap Chanyeol yang tentu saja berbohong.

"Dasar aneh. Tahu begitu mengapa dia tak pulang bersama dokter Sehun." Cibir Baekhyun pelan yang sebenarnya masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol, namun dia memilih diam dan mulai melangkah.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan Chanyeol, mereka tak mendapatkan tempat duduk di bus. Mereka harus berdiri berdesakkan di tengah bus. Beberapa kali Baekhyun hampir jatuh karena bus yang sering mengerem mendadak, sementara dia tak memiliki pegangan.

" _Are you okay?_ " Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

" _Y-yeah_ …" Baekhyun berkata demikian namun Chanyeol tahu gadis ini sedang gugup dan panik. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Chanyeol belum pernah melihat pasien _mysophobia_ secara langsung, jadi dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau yakin? Apa sebaiknya kita turun disini saja?"

"Ti-tidak usah. Ini adalah bus terakhir ke rumah. Aku tak apa."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing…"

Setelah itu mereka terdiam kembali.

CKITT

" _Paman! Bisakah kau pelan-pelan? Kami sangat kesulitan dibelakang sini!"_

" _Iya! Kami yang berdiri menjadi sangat kesulitan!"_

" _Maaf, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyetop bus. Sekali lagi maaf."_

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat interaksi antara beberapa penumpang dengan sang supir itu. Tak beberapa lama, ada sekitar 5 orang lagi yang memaksa memasuki bus. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin tersudut.

BRUM

Tanpa aba-aba, sang supir menancap gas dengan cukup keras sehingga beberapa orang terjungkang. Hal itu langsung mengundang beberapa makian keluar dari mulur para penumpang.

Chanyeol hanya berusaha berdiri dengan normal lagi lalu menatap gadis didepannya ini. Sekarang Baekhyun nampak akan menangis dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Samar-samar, Chanyeol mendengar gadis itu bergumam.

"Kotor, bau, keringat, kuman,"

"Baekhyun?" sentak Chanyeol pelan.

"Y-ya?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap gadis itu lalu tanpa menyentuh Baekhyun dia mengarahkan dirinya untuk membuka jalan diantara desakan orang-orang untuk Baekhyun agar mereka bisa berada disudut belakang bus dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"Ayo kita pindah kesana sekarang, setidaknya disana tidak terlalu sesak."

"Hm.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku dan mencari posisi terbaik disudut bus itu. Chanyeol mengurung Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun tak mau bersandar pada dinding bus, dan Chanyeol memahami itu.

"Apa kau tak mau bersandar?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Berpeganganlah padaku." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau menggunakan sarung tangan. Setidaknya pegang kain bajuku!" ujar Chanyeol mulai marah.

"B-baiklah." Dengan tangan gemetar hebat, Baekhyun mencengkram baju Chanyeol agar dia tak terjatuh.

"Kita akan turun di pemberhentian berikutnya." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Kenapa? Itu sedikit jauh dari rumah." Tanya Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Sekarang saja kau sudah hampir menangis, aku tak tahu mungkin kau akan pingsan jika terus memaksakan diri seperti ini."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah."

Setelah itu, tepat dipemberhentian berikutnya kedua anak manusia itu turun dari bus tersebut. Namun, saat baru dua langkah mereka berjalan, Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh ke tanah jika tak ada Chanyeol yang menangkapnya. Kakinya lemah dan semua tenaganya menguap entah kemana.

"J-jangan sentuh. Lepaskan…" gumam Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata bingung. Jika saja ada yang melihat mereka berdua, bisa saja mereka berfikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis yang menderita keterbelakangan mental.

"Baekhyun!"

"Hiks hiks hiks.." Baekhyun menangis lirih. Dia panik, dia merasa sangat kotor sekarang. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia merasa panik sekaligus terlihat ketkutan tapi tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Hei hei. Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terus memanggil gadis itu namun tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun sepenuhnya bersandar pada tubuhnya. Tanpa aba aba Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

"Huwa! A-apa ya-yang anda lakukan, dokter? Turunkan aku!"

"Diamlah, aku tahu kakimu lemas. Jadi diamlah dan katakan padaku ketika kau sudah membaik." Baekhyun tak menjawab tak juga menolak dengan gerakan tubuh. Dia hanya diam disaat Chanyeol mulai berjalan pelan.

Lalu mereka akhirnya menyusuri jalan dalam diam.

"Terimakasih, dokter. Maaf sudah merepotkan anda. Aku sudah berlatih sejak SMA untuk mencoba naik bus, namun disaat keadaan seperti tadi aku masih sulit untuk mengendalikan diri." Lirih Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didepan pintu pagar Baekhyun.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku memahami kondisimu. Untuk itulah aku menawarkan diri untuk membantumu. Ibuku adalah seorang psikiater. Aku akan membantumu dengan arahan ibuku jika kau mau."

"Aku… masih belum yakin. Biarkan aku berfikir dahulu."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Hubungi aku ketika kau sudah selesai dengan pemikiranmu atau datang saja ke klinikku pada jam sepulang kerja di Rumah Sakit."

"Baiklah.. Sekali lagi terimakasih, dokter." Baekhyun beberapa kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Hm, aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol membersihkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba hujan deras kembali mengguyur Jeju malam itu. Chanyeol berdiri didepan jendela lantai dua rumah Kris memandangi hujan diluar dengan segelas coklat hangat di tangannya. Handuk kecil setengah basah masih bertengger apik di lehernya. Moment itu sedikit terusik ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menatap siluet gadis yang beberapa saat lalu bersamanya tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa dan jika dia tak salah gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya saat ini.

TING TONG TING TONG

Dengan dahi mengernyit Chanyeol meletakkan coklatnya lalu berjalan cepat ke depan rumahnya. Melihat gadis itu berlari tanpa membawa payung, Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres. Benar saja, saat dia membuka pagarnya Baekhyun sudah berdiri dengan mata memerah dan tubuh basah kuyup memandangnya dengan tatapan paniknya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Dokter, m-maaf. Aku aku aku, Comcom, dia -hiks- muntah. Dia tidur. Di-dia -hiks- tak bergerak." Baekhyun terus meracau tidak jelas sambil terisak. Chanyeol segera memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, memaksa gadis itu fokus menatapnya.

"Bernafas Baekhyun. Bicara pelan. Satu per satu. _Its okay_ , Baekhyun _, its okay_. Bisakan?" ujarnya tenang, untung saja gerbang rumah Kris disertai atap sehingga mereka tidak perlu sok sok melakukan adegan romantis ala drama ditengah hujan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera mengatur nafasnya. Dia menutup matanya selama 5 detik lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol, "Comcom muntah dan tidak bergerak, dokter. Kumohon tolonglah dia, dokter. Kumohon, kumohon-"

"Baiklah. Kebetulan alatku masih dirumah. Bawa dia kemari dan aku akan membantu semampuku." Chanyeol hendak masuk kerumahnya sebelum Baekhyun menarik lengan bajunya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"A-aku tak bisa dokter. hiks.."

Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa gadis didepannya ini tidak mungkin bisa memegang binatang lucu itu. "Tunggu disini." Ucapnya sebelum berlari kedalam rumah dan memakai jas hujan serta mengambil 2 buah payung. Lalu dia keluar dan memberikan satu payungnya untuk Baekhyun. "Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Pakai ini dan jangan buat dirimu lebih basah lagi."

.

.

.

Dengan wajah sendu, Baekhyun melihat anjing jenis corgi itu tertidur lelap di atas kasur tradisional Korea itu. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Comcom tapi rasa paniknya mengalahkan perasaan sayangnya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mencengkram tangannya yang sudah terlapis sarung tangan.

Setelah melakukan pertolongan pertama terhadap Comcom yang sepertinya keracunan makanan dan juga lemah karena kedinginan, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pulang sebentar untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Tak bisa menyentuhnya?" Tanya suara bass dibelakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah mug berisikan coklat panas didepannya. "Coklat?"

"Terimakasih."

"Dilihat dari gejalanya, dan waktu tidurnya yang sudah hampir 4 jam, sebentar lagi dia akan bangun." Baekhyun bangkit dan duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

"Hm.."

"Apa kau tak apa berada selarut ini dirumah seorang pria? Dari yang kulihat kau ini adalah gadis muda yang belum menikah. Apa orangtuamu tak akan memarahimu?" Chanyeol hanya melihat senyum miris terukir dibibir gadis itu.

"Nenek sudah meninggal. Aku sendirian." Ucapnya pelan. Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis ini tidak ingin membahasnya, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun memekik girang.

"Comcom!" anjing kecil itu sudah sadar dan berjalan pelan kearah Baekhyun. Otomatis Baekhyun langsung meringkuk ke sofa dengan wajah sedih dan panik.

"Hey, _buddy_. _Come here_." Chanyeol langsung berlutut dan duduk dilantai sambil mengambil Comcom dalam pangkuannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa lebih baik, hm?"

GUK GUK

Comcom langsung bergerak heboh sambil menjilati wajah Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol tergeletak pasrah dilantai dengan tawa gelinya. Hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan gadis mungil yang ada diatas sofa. Matanya memandang iri dan sedih melihat interaksi hangat itu. Dia ingin berada diposisi Chanyeol. Dia ingin bisa berdiri didalam bus tanpa rasa gemetar dan pusing, dia ingin memeluk Comcom. Dia ingin menyalami bibi penjual yang sudah sangat baik padanya. Hanya sesederhana itulah keinginannya untuk saat ini.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Chanyeol dan Comcom bergulat, kini Chanyeol duduk dilantai dengan bersandar disofa. Comcom sudah tertidur lelap dipangkuannya. Merasa cukup lelah, Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepala belakangnya ke dudukan sofa diatasnya, hingga suara lirih Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Dokter Park.."

Chanyeol segera membuka matanya dan melirik kesamping kanannya, dimana Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersila menunduk menatap jalinan jari-jemari mungilnya. Terlihat berfikir keras. "Ada apa?"

"Aku …"

"…"

"Ingin memeluk Comcom seperti itu juga …" gumamnya lagi.

"…"

"Bisakah, bisakah-"

"Tentu. Memang itu yang kutawarkan sejak awal, 'kan?" Chanyeol tahu, saat ini Baekhyun sedang menguatkan dirinya untuk berani mengambil keputusan.

"Tapi … Apa aku akan bisa sembuh?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Pasti." Ucapan penuh keyakinan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada mata bulat jernih yang juga tengah memandangnya intens. "Selama kau mau dan berusaha, aku yakin kau bisa. Kau pasti bisa, Baekhyun. Aku dan kau, kita pasti bisa membantumu." Ucapan itu berakhir dengan senyuman tulus Chanyeol yang kini menular terhadap gadis disampingnya. "Kita akan mulai kapanpun kau siap."

"Eung!" angguk Baekhyun.

_~TBC~_

Halo! Balik lagi dengan Chapter 2 hihi. Semoga kalian suka ya. Alurnya cepet? Iya emang sengaja. Aneh? Namanya juga baru belajar. Ada yang rancu? Silahkan dikomen, tapi dengan syarat HARUS SOPAN DAN GAK KASAR ya..

Makasih buat yang udah fav, follow, dan review FF ini ya. Aku bener bener menghargai itu.

Jangan lupa review lagi readerku tersayang.

Salam sayang, bunny.

Kamar, 5 februari 2017 /

13 februari 2017


	4. Chapter 3 : Steps

The Last List

_e)(o_

Baekhyun yang bersemangat, Baekhyun yang menggebu-gebu, Baekhyun yang bertekad kuat, dan Baekhyun yang tenang sudah lenyap sejak 3 jam lalu. Sejak dia bangun pukul 4 subuh tadi, nyalinya sudah menciut. Memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini bersama dengan Dokter Park. Dia sudah membayangkan segala hal mengerikan yang akan terjadi padanya seharian nanti. Gadis bermata sipit itu mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya semalam. Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menganggukan kepala, kenapa dia dengan percaya dirinya berkata ingin sembuh, dan kenapa dia dengan mudahnya percaya dengan perkataan tetangga rumahnya itu.

"Aaaa! Dasar bodoh bodoh bodoh!" maki Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus menggigiti jari-jari lentiknya. "Aku pasti sudah gila semalam. Aku-, aah! Baekhyun! Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan?! Bahkan menyalami orang lain saja kau tak mampu.." racau Baekhyun yang terdengar frustasi sendiri dengan keputusan yang dia buat semalam.

 _TING TONG_

Baekhyun sangat panik. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar bel rumahnya sendiri pun dia sudah terlonjak kaget. Dia berlari menuju cermin kamarnya dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Membawa 3 pasang sarung tangan baru dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel mungilnya.

Dress merah muda polos selutut. _Check._

Cardigan kuning yang panjangnya sama dengan dress. _Check._

Flatshoes berwarna peach. _Check._

Rambut yang dikepang menyamping. _Check._

Sedikit bedak dan lipgloss. _Check._

 _Good_. Sekarang Baekhyun membenarkan semua ucapan Luhan dan orang-orang betapa dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dengan dengusan pelan dia berjalan cepat, menyambar handphonenya, dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

" _You can do it, Byun_."

Flashback On.

 _Baekhyun sudah duduk manis diteras samping rumah si dokter tampan. Diberang meja pendek khusus untuk duduk melantai, ada Chanyeol yang duduk bersila dengan Comcom dipangkuannya yang tertidur pulas. Dahi gadis itu berkerut, seolah ia sedang berpikir keras saat ini. Diatas meja sudah ada sebuah buku catatan super mungil beserta sebuah pensil._

" _Tulislah." Kata Chanyeol kalem._

" _Apa?"_

" _Tulislah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyahut lagi._

" _Iya, tapi apa yang harus aku tulis wahai dokter Park Chanyeol yang terhormat?"_

" _Tulis seperti yang aku minta tadi. Tulis hal-hal yang ingin kau lakukan terlepas dari penyakit 'anti-kuman' milikmu itu, nona." Baekhyun mendengus mendengar mysophobianya yang terdengar simpel dimata Chanyeol. Beberapa detik berlalu, dia masih juga tak menulis apa-apa._

" _Hahh.." Baekhyun menghela nafas malas. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mengernyit heran. "Aku lelah.. Kepalaku tidak bisa berfikir."_

" _Hm? Perlu aku ingatkan nona Byun, kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa dari tadi selain melihat wajah Comcom yang tertidur."_

 _Deg!_

 _Bukan. Itu bukanlah suara pemacu darah milik Baekhyun. Itu adalah milik Park Chanyeol yang melihat gadis didepannya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ekspresi yang membuat Baehyun kembali menjadi sosok gadis yang pertama kalinya dia temui saat malam hujan itu dimata Chanyeol._

" _Jika memang begitu sulit untukmu aku akan berikan sedikit kelonggaran untukmu. Aku tahu mungkin ini sedikit mendadak, makanya kau tak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk ditulis. Bagaimana kalau kau istrahat saja dulu, lalu temui aku besok pagi untuk membahas keinginanmu. Besok juga kita langsung mempraktekkan yang kau inginkan itu."_

" _Besok?!"_

" _Ya. Tentu saja. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi."_

" _Anda tidak bekerja?"_

" _Pekerjaanku itu lebih fokus ke klinik. Untuk dirumah sakit aku hanyalah semacam pekerja freelance untuk membantu dikala aku punya waktu. Lagipula aku tak terlalu dibutuhkan disana. Meskipun daerah ini tidak semaju Seoul, tapi aku yakin dokter disini tidak kalah hebat."_

" _Lalu kliniknya?"_

" _Sekalian saat pergi denganmu aku akan mencari barang untuk hiasan klinikku. Dari yang kulihat halaman rumahmu cukup cantik dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa membantuku."_

" _Baiklah. Tapi dokter Park, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"_

" _Ketahuilah kau sedang bertanya sekarang, nona."_

" _Ya Tuhan. Baiklah aku akan bertanya. Anda mengatakan bahwa anda kesini tidak untuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit kami. Lalu apa tujuan anda kesini?" Chanyeol terdiam. Dia bingung antara harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak._

" _Aku … Aku sedang melakukan penelitian."_

" _Penelitian?" Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kurang nyaman sekarang._

" _Ya, penelitian. Untuk gelar profesorku, aku harus melakukan penelitian dan akhirnya aku memutuskan datang ke sini dengan banyak pertimbangan. Salah satunya karena wilayah ini sekaligus akan memberikan aku ketenangan."_

" _Lalu, apa anda sudah mendapatkan subyek penelitianmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit mendesak. Dia mulai merasakan hatinya memanas._

" _Belum, tapi sekarang aku mungkin akan menemukannya saat ini juga jika kau akan membantuku." Baekhyun tertunduk dan tertawa pahit dengan samar. Lagi-lagi, ada yang memcoba memanfaatkannya. Dia bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tak paham bahwa dialah yang dimaksud Chanyeol._

" _Kupikir anda tulus. Ternyata kau memiliki maksud lain-"_

" _Tunggu, Baekhyun. Begini, aku sama sekali tidak berniat memanfaatkanmu dari awal. Aku tulus ingin membantumu pada awalnya. Lalu aku sadar bahwa adanya kau bisa membantuku. Aku akan merahasiakan identitasmu jika kau ingin."_

" _Kenapa kau tidak merahasiakannya saja dariku? Aku selalu memperhatikan di drama Tv maupun di dunia nyata orang yang ingin memanfaatkan orang lain tak akan mengatakannya secara terang-terangan agar tak menyakiti pihak yang dimanfaatkan."_

" _Aku menghargai segala bentuk sumber pengetahuanku diatas segalanya. Aku bukanlah pemain drama, Baekhyun…"_

 _Baekhyun tersentak dengan penyebutan namanya sendiri oleh si pria didepannya ini. Dia, entah mengapa merasa hangat ketika nama itu keluar dari bibir tebal yang selalu terlihat segar itu. Tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menyadari keterdiaman gadis manis didepannya ini namun dia tetap melanjutkan bicaranya._

"… _Dan apa perlu aku tegaskan sekali lagi? Niatku adalah 50% membantumu, 40% karena aku tertarik padamu secara emosional, dan 10% karena aku ingin mempelajari ini semua. Kalau tak mau kujadikan obyek penelitian cukup katakan padaku. Jad-"_

" _Tunggu sebentar."_

"…"

" _E-emosional? Maksud anda apa?" pertanyaan polos itu membuat Chanyeol mendengus._

" _Perlukah aku perjelas? Kita bukan anak remaja yang harus berkata 'Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?', sayang. Aku, Park Chanyeol tertarik padamu secara emosional yang berarti melibatkan perasaanku. Bahkan aku selalu mencoba menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak membahayakanmu disekitarku."_

" _M-membahayakanku?" baru saja Baekhyun merona dengan sebutan 'sayang' dari Chanyeol dan mulai memahami maksud pria itu, kini dia kembali bingung dengan perkataan sang dokter mengenai bahaya itu._

" _Sudah berapa lama kau menutup dirimu?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudia dia menyeringai. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol, bagaimana perubahan yang terjadi dan juga tatapan kosong penuh luka gadis didepannya ini._

" _Sejak lama… Sangat sangat lama bahkan sebelum aku bisa paham apa yang dilakukan pria brengsek itu padaku. Sebelum aku bisa membedakan, mana sentuhan sayang dan mana sentuhan penuh nafsu iblis. Sebelum aku tahu bahwa dunia hanya menyediakan satu pria baik yaitu ayahku. Sebelum aku tahu bahwa tubuhku sudah tak-" Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Dia diliputi kemarahan dan kesedihan mendalam. Chanyeol menggunakan instingnya langsung berjalan cepat tanpa ekspresi menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya._

" _Cukup, Baekhyun. Aku tidak memintamu menceritakan lukamu. Aku hanya bertanya berapa lama kau menutup diri." Ucap Chanyeol tenang. Dia hanya ingin mengalihkan perbicaraan berat ini secara perlahan._

" _Bukankan ini lebih menguntungkan untuk anda, Tuan? Anda akan tahu banyak hal dengan ceritaku sehingga anda bebas menulis apapun dalam laporan itu." Baekhyun tak membalas pelukan pria didepannnya ini meskipun dia tidak menampik perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya bahkan hatinya. Dari pada itu, dia malah tertawa remeh._

" _Dasar. Penulis tapi otakmu itu tebuat dari batu, ya?" Chanyeol mengurai pelukannya dan menyentil pelan dahi Baekhyun yang tingginya tak lebih dari dagunya. "Aku ini hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau, Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang membuatku tertarik, itu masih suci dari pengaruh buruk dunia ini."_

" _Apa maksud anda, Tuan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tidak sabar. Membuat Chanyeol menghelas nafas lega._

" _Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabanku sepertinya. Hatiku merasa lebih ringan meskipun adikku harus lebih bersabar disana.."_

" _Anda memiliki adik? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"_

" _Ya, aku memiliki satu. Dan semua lelaki punya, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar masih murni. Hanya saja mungkin ada hal yang membuat dia menjadi sok dewasa dan tenang seperti ini. Lihat saja dari pikirannya yang mudah teralih, tadi dia bergetar hampir menangis dan sekarang dia sudah memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan lucunya. "Baiklah, kembali ke tahap awal. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tapi tak bisa kau lakukan? Mulailah dari yang ringan."_

 _Baekhyun berpikir sangat keras sampai tanpa sadar dia meremat ujung kaos Chanyeol dibagian pinggang lelaki itu. "Ah iya! Aku ingin … bla bla bla …" dengan senyuman tulus Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis mungil yang sedang mengoceh didepannya ini. Mengoceh tentang apa yang ingin dia lakukan besok dan kesedihannya karena tak bisa melakukan hal itu._

" _Baiklah. Mari kita lakukan itu, gadis kecil.."_

 _Flashback Off._

Baekhyun menyambar sapu tangan baru yang ada dimeja dekat pintu keluarnya kemudian mengenakannya dengan cepat lalu berjalan keluar. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit bahagia dan takut sekaligus. Dia menduga duga apa yang akan dikenakan Chanyeol untuk pergi bersamanya hari ini. Tentulah tetap tampan dan berwibawa sekaligus.

Dan.. semua dugaan Baekhyun benar adanya. Chanyeol mengenakan jeans hitam dan sweeter berwarna merah kecoklatan. Sederhana memang, namun berhasil membuat semburat kemerahan dipipi gembil Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan tersadar kalau saja dia tidak merasakan hembusan angin disela-sela jarinya. Di sela-sela jarinya?!

"Apa yang anda lakukan?!" Baekhyun menyentak tangan kirinya yang kini sudah tidak mengenakan sarung tangan dari tangan dokter itu.

"Apa lagi? Aku sedang melepaskan sarung tangan itu dari tangan cantikmu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai sambil melambaikan sarung tangan Baekhyun tepat diwajahnya. Baekhyun sendiri tengah merona. Tangannya yang pucat dan terlihat rapuh disebut cantik oleh seorang pria. "Aku tidak sedang merayu, itu adalah kenyataan. Sarung tangan ini hanya menghalangi pandanganku." Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangan kiri gadi itu sebelumnya. "Selesai. Katamu kau akan belajar menerima barang dari penjual pasar ikan dengan tanganmu sendiri kan?"

"Tap-tapi tidak harus sekarang kan? Udara disi-" Baekhyun kembali terdiam saat merassa kehangatan menyusup mulai dari sela jarinya, tangannya, tubuh bagian kanannya, hingga hatinya. Dia merasakan ngilu menyenangkan di seluruh tulangnya hingga menularkan senyum samar dibibir mungil miliknya tanpa sadar.

"Ayo berangkat, semakin siang akan semakin ramai. Tidak baik untukmu."

Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling terpaut. Mungkin bukan hanya tangan mereka, namun juga hati mereka. Tautan yang tidak hanya bersifat sementara.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sedang berbalut aprom berwarna _babyblue_ kini tengah sibuk mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya. Ikan dan seafood segar sudah masuk ke freezer, sekarang dia tengah memilah buah dan sayurannya. Misi hari ini berhasil, setelah 4 kali gagal menerima belanjaan secara langsung, di upaya terakhir dia akhirnya berhasil dan merasa itu tak seburuk pikirannya. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai kemudian dijalan pulang tadi Chanyeol mengatakan hal membuat Baekhyun kini menatap kosong kepekerjaannya dan menjatuhkan beberapa buah apel pemberian penjual tadi ke lantai.

Flashback On.

" _Kenapa kau membawa semua bahan makanan ini kerumahku? Aku punya banyak, Baekhyun.."_

" _Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini, jadi aku akan memasak untukmu, Pak Dokter."_

" _Begitu ya… Padahal dengan kau mau menjadi kekasihku saja sudah cukup." Kalimat sederhana itu nyatanya mampu membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan tersenyum pahit._

" _Aku tak pantas untukmu, Tuan Park. Aku kotor. Aku punya penyakit aneh yang kata dokterpun bukan sepenuhnya mysophobia. Aku bukan gadis baik.."_

" _Baekhyun.."_

"… _."_

" _Aku sudah dewasa. Aku sendiri yang menentukan pilihanku. Aku tahu yang terbaik untukku sendiri. Tanpa kau jelaskan, akupun bisa melihat kondisimu, mungkin tak keseluruhan, namun sejauh ini aku rasa sudah cukup mengetahui sebagian kondisimu. Namun tetap saja belum sempurna. Jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyalahkan perasaanku ataupun meragukannya. Aku tahu kepada siapa aku melabuhkan hatiku."_

"… _Ayo pulang, Baekhyun. Comcom kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Ibunya terlalu lama berkencan dan berpikir."_

Flashback Off.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek? Kenapa semua apel ini berserakan?" Baekhyun tersentak dengan suara berat yang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan apel-apelnya." Baekhyun segera berjongkok dan mengambil buah apel itu lalu menaruhnya kembali keatas meja. "Ada apa? Aku sudah mengambilnya." Tanya Baekhyun kaena merasa tidak nyaman melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang sedikit terlihat, takjub?

"Apa kau sadar apa yang lakukan barusan?"

"Apa?"

"Apelnya.. Kau mengambil mereka tanpa rasa takut…" Baekhyun tersentak pelan dan baru menyadarinya.

"Anda benar…" gumamnya pelan menatap takjub pada apel dan bergantian kepada Chanyeol.

"Jika seperti ini, aku harus mempercayai kata dokter yang mengatakan bahwa ini bukan murni mysophobia. Terlepas dari baik buruknya, tapi kurasa ini bagus."

"Yeah.. Tapi kini aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit risih."

"Tak apa, ini hanyalah permulaan. Kita bisa pelan-pelan."

GLUDUK GLUDUK

TAP TAP TAP

"Suara apa itu? Aku akan mengeceknya dulu. Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sampai dia merasakan beda berbulu melawati kakinya.

Ah! Bukan hanya menyetuh kakinya saja. Gini dia mulai merasa kegelian karena ada berda lembut basah sedang menjilati kakinya dengan lumayan lahap seolah itu permen. Baekhyun segera menengok kebawah. Bingo! Persis seperti yang dia takutkan. Itu si kecil Comcom dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dan badan penuh lumpur basah sedang menjilati kakinya. Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana, darahnya serasa berhenti mengalir. Dia tak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa dingin dan sakit merayap ketulang-tulangnya. Sementara Comcom masih dengan cerianya menggoyang ekornya cepat sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan riangnya.

'Aku harus menyelamatkan diri. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini. Tapi aku akan menyakiti Comcom. Ah! Aku tahu. Dokter Park.'

"D-dokter Park." Suara pertama yang dia keluarkan hanyalah berupa cicitan bergetar. "T-to-long aku." Baekhyun berjalan menjauh.

"Tuan Park!" kini suaranya mulai nyaring. Namun Comcom yang mengira Baekhyun bemain malah mendekatkan diri dan menempelkan seluruh badannya ke kaki Baekhyun. Alhasil mereka pun berbagi lumpur.

"Ya Tuhan! _O-oppa_ … _Oppaaa_! Chanyeol _Oppaaaaaaa_! Tolong aku huwaaa!" Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Dia merasa akan pingsan kalau saja seorang 2 orang pria tinggi tak segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia masih sempat melihat Chanyeol segera mendekati dan memeluknya dan pria satunya segera membawa Comcom keluar.

"Baek? Baekhyun?! Hei hei ini aku!" Chanyeol segera mengguncang tubuh mungil si gadis yang sudah berubah kaku. "Baekhyunee?! Ya Byun Baekhyun! Bernafas!" Baekhyun terkejut dengan bentakan itu dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipinya. Bukan hanya karena bentakan itu, tapi juga karena dia menyadari raut wajah takut dan terluka milik Comcom yang sudah dibawa keluar oleh pria putih tadi.

"Hiks.."

"Baekhyun? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Chanyeol terlihat lebih lega dan segera memeluk Baekhyun erat "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir.."

"Hiks hiks.."

"Sudahlah.. Tak apa-apa, Comcom sudah dibawa keluar oleh Sehun. Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disini cukup lama. Tadi aku membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan bebincang sebentar karena dia membawakan sepedaku kesini-"

"Aku menyakitinya.."

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Aku menyakitinya, Dokter. Aku menyakiti Comcom. Karena penyakit sialanku ini aku menyakiti anak kecil seperti Comcom. Dia hanya ingin menyambutku. T-tapi aku menolak dan menyakitinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ba-bagaimana ini? A-"

"Ssstt.. Aku bisa membantumu.. Berhentilah menangis, Sayang…"

"B-bagaimana?"

"A-"

"Hei kalian berdua, cepatlah keluar. Aku harus segera pulang karena ibuku mengadakan makan malam keluarga. Si kecil kalian sedang terduduk lesu dihalam rumah. Dia sangat sedih sepertinya, bahkan dia tak mau menatapku. Hahh.. Sebagai dokter yang biasa menangani anak kecil, aku merasa sangat sedih."

"Kukira kau sudah pulang, Sehun."

"Dan meninggalkan anak manis didepan itu sendirian? Apa kau gila, Park? Sudahlah, nona. Kau tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa dengan tangisan itu. Sebaiknya kau hapus air mata itu dan dekati anjing manis itu segera." Pria yang menjadi tamu Chanyeol itupun terlebih dahulu meninggalkan dapur, menyisakan dua makhluk yang kini masih berpelukan.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Ya.."

"Baiklah, ayo keluar. Kita harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Comcom." Ujar Chanyeol jenaka sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir senja dan Baekhyun masih saja berusaha mengambil hati Comcom. Baekhyun sedang berjongkok berhadapan dengan Comcom yang sedang berbaring tengkurap di tempat air depan teras samping rumah Chanyeol –Kris- (rumah-rumah korea biasanya punya tempat seperti tempat untuk cuci-cuci didepan rumah). Baekhyun berulang kali menatap putus asa Comcom.

Sementara itu, dua orang pria tinggi yang sama-sama berstatus dokter itu sedang gencar-gencarnya menahan tawa melihat aksi dua makhluk menggemaskan didepan mereka. Namun, Sehun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak hanya sekedar merasa lucu dengan sikap Baekhyun, disana ada tatapan penuh cinta yang besar tersirat.

"Ehem. Kupikir Baekhyun adalah gadis pendiam yang seram seperti kata orang-orang. Nemun, melihatnya hari ini aku bahkan tak bisa percaya dia punya penyakit mysophobia itu. Lihatlah tingkahnya yang menggemaskan itu." Sehun berkata dengan santainya. Chanyeol sedikit tegang mendengar ada pria lain yang menyebut Baekhyun menggemaskan, namun dia berusaha professional dan menanggapi dengan santai.

"Yah, awalnya dia memang seperti itu. Namun setelah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dia mulai melunak. Apalagi setelah dia menerima tawaranku untuk membantunya sembuh."

"Oh ya? Berarti dia juga menerima bahwa dirinya akan menjadi obyek penelitianmu?"

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Kami belum pernah membahas itu. Lagipula masih banyak waktu. Kalau memang dia tidak bersedia aku tinggal mencari yang lainnya lagi. Saat ini aku hanye terfokus untuk membantunya."

"Jadi begitu… Hah, baiklah aku sudah terlambat 1 jam dari panggilan ibuku. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok, Park."

"Hm, sampai jumpa. Kau tak perlu kuantar keluar, kan?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau pikir aku wanita. Sampaikan pamitku pada gadis mungil itu. Jangan lupa ceritakan padaku kalau kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Oh iya, katakan padanya menghadapi hewan manis itu hanya perlu kepercayaan dan sentuhan penuh kasih sayang. Good luck!" ucap Sehun santai seraya berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa terkejut lalu tersenyum bodoh. Ternyata orang-orang bisa dengan mudah melihat perasaannya. Hanya gadis mungil yang berjongkok tak jauh darinya serta sedang memasang wajah cemberut memelasnya itulah yang tak menyadarinya.

10 menit berlalu setelah Sehun pamit, Chanyeol yang tidak tega segera mendekati dan duduk disamping Baekhyun yang kini juga sudah terduduk lesu, sementara Comcom sudah tidur didepannya.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Mungkin Comcom merasa terkejut dan juga merasa bersalah? Coba kubantu. Kita harus segera memandikannya atau lumpurnya akan semakin mengering jadi susah dibersihkan."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lesu, dia hanya bisa menatap bagaimana Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan mengelus bulu Comcom. Dia memekik gemas saat melihat Comcom bangun dan menguap lebar saat Chanyeol mengangkatnya menuju pancuran air.

Lama Baekhyun memperhatikan, kini dia sangat iri melihat Comcom yang sudah mulai antusias dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit kerepotan menyabuni anjing mungil itu. Baekhyun tanpa sadar sudah beringsut mendekati dua makhluk yang sedang asyik sendiri namun kemudian dia berhenti dan menjadi ragu kembali. Dia menatap kosong kedepan sampai dia merasa terkena cipratan air dilengannya.

"Kata Sehun, jika kau mau memenangkan hati Comcom kau harus percaya padanya dan pada dirimu sendiri. Ketika kau sudah percaya kumpulkan semua rasa sayangmu untuknya dan beranikan dirimu untuk menyentuhnya. Ayo! Aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Jika kau merasa kotor aku punya stok sabun baru dikamar mandiku untuk membersihkan dirimu dan aku dokter, Baekhyunee. Kalau memang kau sakit setelah ini, ada aku.."

Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya kering, dia merasa haus entah akan apa. Dia menimang-nimang pesan Sehun didalam pikiraanya kemudian tersadar bahwa pria itu sudah tidak ada.

"Sehun sudah pulang kalau saja kau mencarinya, dia menitipkan pamit padaku. Kemarilah, Baekhyun. Comcom mulai kedinginan dan gelisah karena aku terus saja diam dan kau memandangya terus."

Perlahan, dengan menguatkan hatinya dia berjalan mendekati pria yang kini tengah tersenyum teduh padanya. Dia sedikit menunduk melihat seekor anjing lucu yang sangat disayanginya menatapnya ragu. Hal itu membuatnya tersentak dan sadar betapa dia telah menyakiti makhluk lucu ini dan dia harus segera memintaa maaf.

Maka dengan seluruh keyakinannya dia mengusap kepala Comcom dengan sangat hati-hati. Comcom sedikit tegang dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget seketika melepaskan tangannya.

"Hei, _easy girl_. Jangan tegang begitu, Comcom terkejut. Ingat, kau harus percaya padanya dan juga dirimu sendiri. Coba lagi, kali ini lebih yakin dan rasakan dengan hatimu."

Baekhyun menatap Comcom yang kini sudah menatapnya sambil mengendus tangannya. Kini tanpa ragu, dia mulai mengusap lembut kepala Comcom sampai kepunggung anjing itu. Reaksi yang dia dapatkan sungguh tak terduga. Comcom seolah memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk mendekatinya perlahan, maka dia mendekati Baekhyun perlahan dan mendorong tangan Baekhyun untuk mengelusnya lagi dan lagi sambil bersuara pelan. Membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar terisak pelan.

Momen sederhana ini ada momen yang sudah dia tunggu selama ini. Momen yang dia tidak tahu seberapa besar sudah mengobati hatinya yang kosong. Hangat dihatinya dan euphoria kesenangan dijiwanya nyaris membuatnya takut sewaktu-waktu bisa meremukkan dirinya sendiri. Dia akhirnya tahu dan mengingat apa itu kepercayaan.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati sesi –mari memandikan Comcom- dengan dramatis, kini Baekhyun dengan berbalut kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol serta handuk yang menutupi rambutnya sedang duduk mengahadap laut bersama Chanyeol diatas rerumputan diatap rumah pria itu, dan tak lupa seekor makhluk mungil berbulu dipangkuannya. Sejak tadi, Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskan Comcom makanya gadis itu tak juga pulang dan memilih menggunakan kamar mandi tamu dirumah si dokter, bahkan ketika anjing itu sudah sangat bosan dipeluk sampai akhirnya dia lelah dan tertidur dipangkuan Baekhyun dengan lelapnya.

Mereka bertiga, tepatnya berdua sedang menikmati fenomena sunset bersama. Langit cerah dan posisi yang pas membuat semuanya terasa sangat indah. Namun, bagi salah satu 'jantan' yang lebih besar, pemandangan gadis yang sedang tersenyum lembut disampingnya justru lebih menghangatkan hatinya hingga tanpa sadar disemakin duduk merapat pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Dokter Park?"

"Hm? Ada apa? Hanya perasaanku saja atau sebenarnya tadi siang kau sudah memanggilku dengan sebutan _Oppa_ dengan manisnya lalu sekarang kau kembali menjadi gadis yang kaku lagi?" sahut Chanyeol dengan nada seperti mencibir membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya itu hanya refleks semata. Aku rasa aku lebih nyaman memanggil anda seperti itu untuk saat ini."

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja, nona..

"… lalu kenapa kau memanggilku barusan?"

"Ini soal permintaan anda untuk menjadikan aku kekasih.."

"…"

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa.." Bohong kalau suara yang biasanya menurut Chanyeol merdu itu kini membuatnya nyaman. Satu-satunya yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah sengatan perih dihatinya.

"… kita baru mengenal dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Aku tahu anda adalah orang yang sangat tahu apa yang sudah anda lakukan. Tapi aku tidak demikian. Aku merasa kau hanya terbawa suasana dan kasihan melihatku kesepian dan menderita sendiri." Baekhyun bergeser ke kiri dan kini duduk membelakangi Chanyeol. Sambil terus mengusap bulu Comcom, Baekhyun kembali berujar. "Aku bersedia anda jadikan obyek penelitian. Ini yang anda inginkan, bukan? Tak perlu repot untuk-"

"Baekhyun, tatap aku kalau sedang berbicara denganku." Suara dalam dan tegas itu seketika membuat Baaekhyun merinding. Namun dia berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

"Dokter Park, aku memiliki banyak masalah yang lebih besar dalam hidupku dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak terjebak dengan yang namanya komitmen. Katakan aku pengecut, tapi aku-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti, tak hanya bibir, detakan jantungnya pun tak dapat dia rasakan lagi menyadari kini Chanyeol, dengan badannya yang cukup besar sedang berada didepannya. Tangan-tangan kekar sang dokter sudah berada disamping kiri kanan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Comcom sedikit tersentak, Baekhyun yang menyadarinya segera membuat anjing itu nyaman kembali.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini, dokter." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Chanyeol nyaris berbisik sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Posisi kita sedikit membuatku risih.."

"Benarkah?" sekarang yang bisa Baekhyun dengar hanyalah suara dalam semacam geraman milik pria itu. Dia gugup, dia bahkan merasakan sedikit ngilu dan nyeri pada bagian tubuhnya saat mencium aroma mint dari nafas sang dokter ketika dia berbicara tadi. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menutup matanya. Tangannya sudah tak mengelus Comcom lagi, tangan kirinya kiri ada dibahu Chanyeol dan tangan kanannya menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak seketika terbaring direrumputan dibawahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau gadis kurang ajar yang dengan seenaknya memasuki hatiku lalu mengatakan bahwa aku hanya bermain dengan perasaanmu tidak secara langsung. Aku dokter, yang sudah dewasa dan aku bukan remaja labil yang hanya ingin bermain dengan perasaan wanita. Kalau aku berkata aku mencintaimu, _means I really do_." Bisiknya semakin dalam dengan nada tegas tak terbantahkan.

Kening mereka kini sudah bersentuhan. Baekhyun merasa ada sedikit pergerakan, dia merasa ada yang berdiam disamping paha kiri kanannya, lalu dia membuka matanya seketika ketika menyadari Chanyeol memegang tengkuknya dan menarik tangan kanannya yang tadi menyanggah tubuhnya sehingga otomatis Baekhyun sudah tidur terlentang dibawah kungkungan pria jangkung itu dengan tangan kanan Chanyeol dibawah kepalanya dan tangan kiri Chanyeol mengunci erat namun lembut tangan kanannya diatas kepalanya sendiri. Baekhyun sadar kini posisinya membuat dia malu setengah mati. Baekhyun berusaha bangun, namun Comcom yang awalnya dipaha Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan beringsut pindah ke perut rata Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun urung bergerak.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau akan membangunkan Comcom. Kalau dia bangun dia akan pergi dan aku tetap takkan melepasmu sehingga kau tidak akan bisa menangkapnya." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga kanan Baekhyun. Namun, yang membuat Baekhyun menegang adalah hidung Chanyeol yang sudah berada dititik dibawah telinganya, bukan hanya diam namun Chanyeol menghirup dengan sangat dalam aroma tubuhnya.

"Hhhh.." Tanpa sadar nafas Baekhyun mulai memberat dan mulai berbafas pendek-pendek. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke titik itu. Hanya sentuhan ringan ujung hidung, bibir bawah, dan dagu Chanyeol yang membelai itu membuat Baekhyun lupa diri. Tangan kanannya mencengkram erat tangan Chanyeol dan tangan kirinya meremat lembut rambut bagian belakang Chanyeol, yang mana membuat pria itu semakin bergairah.

"Aku sangat marah Baekhyun. Kau menganggap remeh yang kupunya. Kalau kau tak mau, aku bisa saja memaksamu, karena aku merasa sepertinya tidak hanya hatimu tapi juga tubuhmu pun sangat nyaman bersamaku. Benarkan?" kata sindiran itu membuat Baekhyun sadar dan membuka matanya. Pegangannya melemas, membuat Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah mungil gadis dibawahnya itu.

"Park Chanyeol…" Baekhyun dengan bersusah payah menormalkan suaranya yang entah kenapa menjadi sedikit serak.

'Ini adalah senjataku yang terakhir'

"Aku …" keyakinan itu menurun saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang sangat lembut dan, entahlah, penuh kasih sayang mungkin? Namun, Baekhyun buru-buru menutup matanya.

"Aku adalah wanita .."

"Aku tahu-"

"…yang menyukai dan tertarik pada wanita juga."

DEG DEG DEG

…

…

…

Suara deguban jantung Baekhyun kini sudah sangat cepat sampai dia merasa sesak didadanya menunggu tanggapan dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan segugup ini kalau saja Chanyeol langsung bangun dan menatapnya jijik seperti yang dia bayangkan.

…

…

…

Diluar dugaan Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan menatap mata Baekhyun dengan sangat tajam, membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat kecil.

"Baiklah… Lalu?"

"L-la-lalu?"

"Hm, lalu kenapa? Aku tak peduli. Sudah kubilang aku egois Baekhyun, aku akan memaksamu karena aku merasa reaksi tubuhmu ini mengatakan yang lain padaku. _Lets see, baby.."_

Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya saat wajah Chanyeol kembali mendekat. Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang tadinya berada dibawah kepala Baekhyun kini berpindah menarik dan menggenggam erat tangan kiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan gerakan predator menekuk kedua tangan Baekhyun bersama tangannya menyilang diatas kepala Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun seperti tengan bersantai dengan menyilang tangannya diatas kepalanya. Posisi tersebut membuat dada Baekhyun membusung. Chanyeol pening atas gairahnya sendiri dengan pemandangan indah didepan matanya ini. Gadis dengan wajah merah merona berpeluh tertimpa sinar matahari sore, dada membusung berlapis kaos hitam tipis kebesaran, rambut setengah basah menyebar berantakan diatas rerumputan, serta jangan lupakan aroma tubuhnya yang sangat memikat, perpaduan antara bunga mawar dan madu yang lembut namun sedikit tambahan wewangian asing yang lebih segar yang Chanyeol yakini adalah aroma keringat tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut dan mengeratkan genggamannya saat sepasangan benda lembut mengecup bagian tengan atas dadanya yang terekspos karena kerah kaos Chanyeol yang cukup lebar.

"Mmmh…"

"Satu.." Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol menghitung seperti itu. Dan semakin tak ingin mengerti saat rasa hangat nafas pria itu digantikan dengan jilatan sensual yang mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas air liur lurus sampai ke bagian lehernya dan berhenti dibagian dimana jika Baekhyun seorang pria, maka dia akan memiliki sebuah tonjolan yang disebut jakun.

"Hmmh, ah!" Baekhyun reflek membuka matanya dan mendesah saat Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya menyesap bagian itu.

"Dua…" Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya saat dia menyadari Chanyeol sedang mengecup dagunya dan kini hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"Ini, yang ketiga…" Baekhyun merasa dia akan pingsan mendengar bisikan dalam disertai hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang memenuhi organ pendengaran dan pernafasannya. Baekhyun sudah sangat pasrah dibawahnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum mematikan dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini hidungnya sudah menyentuk pipi samping hidung Baekhyun karena posisi kepalanya kini sudah miring 45° untuk memudahkan dia menggapai bibir merekah milik gadis dibawahnya ini.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat bibir atas mereka bertemu namun sangat ringan. Dia hampir saja memajukan bibirnya untuk meraih bibir pria itu sebelum mendengar suara Chanyeol menginterupsi niatnya.

"Kurasa, tanpa melakukan yang ketiga aku sudah bisa tahu kau menikmati sentuhan sederhanaku." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, namun tidak juga melepaskan Baekhyun.

DEG

Baekhyun merasa dia kalah telak. Dia measa sangat rendahan sekarang.

"Singkirkan pemikiran gilamu itu dari kepala mungilmu itu, sayang. Tanggapan yang kau berikan itu wajar karena kau seorang wanita dan kau sedang dimanjakan oleh pria yang menarik hatimu."

"T-tapi aku menyukai Luhan sejak dulu…"

"Terus mengelak dan aku akan memperkosamu disini. Dan siapa pula Luhan?"

Hing~

Mereka berdua tersentak saat menyadari Comcom yang berada diperut Baekhyun kini sedikit tertindih dan sedang mengerjapkan mata lucunya. Haripun sudah mulai gelap.

"Bangunlah.." Chanyeol segera bangkit dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Dia membantu Baekhyun merapikan tubuhnya.

"Aku lapar… Tolong berikan aku makanan, wahai gadis yang mengaku menyukai sesama jenis." Chanyeol berjalan memasuki rumah dengan Comcom di pelukannya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong bingung atas apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Baekhyunee? Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" Baekhyun tersentak dan segera melangkah memasuki rumah besar itu. Dia berjalan terbirit-birit mendahului Chanyeol lalu berlari ke dapur.

TBC

Untuk kesalahan penyebutan istilah, sistem penyembuhan, dan tingkah laku tokoh berkaitan dengan mysophobia sendiri mohon dimaklumi ya. Tolong dibawa santai aja. Aku cuman mau ngelanjutin FF ini dengan kemauan sendiri dan ajang merilekskan diri dari kehidupan nyataku. Tidak ada tujuan mau bikin ini menjadi FF berat yang berbobot pengetahuan tinggi. Jadi bacanya jangan tegang-tegang banget ya. _Just let it flow_. Ini ngarang banget, sumpah XD

Dan untuk beberapa yang nanya "Ini terinsipirasi dari webtoon uNtouchable atau drama lain selain Warm and Cozy ya?"

Jawabannya 100% engga sayang, FF ini bagi yang udah ngikutin sejak awal pasti udah tau lika-likunya sampek jadi chapter 3 ini. Aku emang pernah baca komik itu, tapi engga sama sekali terinspirasi dari komik itu kok, lokasinya sendiri aku ambil dari drama korea Warm and Cozy. Tapi namanya konsep cerita ya pastinya bakalan banyak yang sama. Misal antar CEO dingin kaya dengan gadis ceria pinter miskin, nah itu kan sering banget tuh.


	5. Chapter 4 : They are back

The Last List

Chapter 4 : They are back.

_e)(o_

Chanyeol dan Comcom sibuk memperhatikan si gadis mungil yang kini sedang sibuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka semua. Chanyeol memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Comcom berbaring tengkurap diatas meja sambil terus berkedip-kedip. Bagi Chanyeol, ini adalah yang pertama kali seorang wanita menguasai dapurnya selain ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Dia merasakan kehangatan jauh dilubuk hatinya dan ingin kegiatan sederhana ini terus berlangsung sampai waktu yang entah sampai kapan.

Baekhyun sendiri bukan tidak sadar dengan tatapan yang mengarah langsung kearahnya, dia hanya berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan terus melakukan kegiatan memasak makan malam didapur sang dokter. Meskipun gugup, apalagi mengingat kejadian sore tadi Baekhyun tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak ada adegan dimana dia melukai jarinya sendiri ataupun menjatuhkan benda-benda kelantai. Disamping rasa gugup itu, dia sadar bahwa dia senang berada di rumah ini.

"Makan malam siap, silahkan dinikmati." Seru Baekhyun riang menatap bangga hasil masakannya. Begitulah malam itu terlewati, kedua makhluk yang tanpa sadar mulai membangun ikatan batin itu makan bersama dengan penuh kebahagiaan diiringi tingkah lucu si corgi kecil.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian …

Hari ini adalah hari dibukanya klinik Chanyeol secara resmi. Dia mengadakan acara makan bersama kecil-kecilan atas saran Sehun dan juga beberapa suster yang ada dirumah sakit. Sekalian untuk mempekenalkan diri dan belajar berbaur dengan masyarakat kata mereka. Chanyeol sendiri sudah merekrut 1 perawat, 1 pegawai biasa, dan 1 orang pria penjaga keamanan.

Pesta sederhana itu berlangsung ramai, hangat, namun tetap aman. Sepertinya warga disini menyambut baik Chanyeol beserta kliniknya. Melihat Chanyeol yang sangat masuk dalam kategori menantu idaman, tak jarang ada warga yang hendak mengenalkan putri-putri mereka berharap sang dokter akan menjadi menantunya. Namun Chanyeol selalu menolak halus dengan beragam candaan, membuat ibu-ibu disana menerima itu dengan tawa tanpa ada rasa marah.

"Wah, sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar ya, Park." Seorang pria tinggi dengan alis mata tebal bak burung kartun yang terkenal dalam game datang dan langsung menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Yifan? Kau datang?" ujar Chanyeol setengah tak percaya.

"Kris, Chanyeol, Kris. Dan apa-apaan dengan ekspresimu itu. Tentu saja aku datang diperesmian klinik sahabatku."

"Ah, aku tersentuh." Sahut Chanyeol sok dramatis.

"Kau menjijikan. Mana Sehun?"

"Itu disana sedang bermain dengan anak-anak."

"Wah, tak kusangka orang yang dulunya sangat anti pada anak-anak itu kini telah menjadi dokter anak sukses. Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Jadi mana gadis yang alergi kuman yang berhasil membuat sahabatku ini jatuh cinta, hm?"

"Entahlah, sejak kejadian sore itu dia sedikit menghindariku, Kris. Aku sudah mengundangnya, tapi masalah dia akan datang atau tidak itu aku tak tahu."

"Dasar, dari ceritamu saja aku sudah paham kalau dia itu masih polos dan kau malah mengotorinya dengan nafsu kudamu, Park."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melakukannya. Dia sangat manis namun membuatku kesal. Apalagi dengan pernyataan tidak masuk akalnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia lesbian? Sungguh. Apa harga dirimu tak akan terluka? Sementara kau tahu dia menikmati setiap kebersamaannya denganmu?"

" _Easy, Man._ Baiklah baiklah aku paham. Akupun jika berada diposisimu akan melakukan hal yang sama, mungkin lebih mengingat kau yang pemilih ini bisa sebegitu terpengaruhnya. Aku jadi semakin penasaran."

"Ck, dasar. Lihat sekarang siapa yang mesum. Tapi aku tak bisa janji dia akan datang kesini."

"Ya ya ya, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita nikmati saja pestamu. Kau harus benar-benar mengambil hati masyarakat disini Chanyeol, dan acara ini sangat tepat untukmu melakukannya. Jika mereka percaya padamu, barang mahal yang susah kau temui pun akan menjadi gratis ketika mereka menerimamu. Hidupmu akan bahagia, hangat, dan nyaman disini. Namun, jika kau sudah membuat salah satu warga sakit hati padamu kau akan dimusuhi oleh semua kerabatnya. Tapi tenang, warga sekitar sini sangat baik."

"Hm.. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

"Kau merusak dandanan yang sudah aku buat Byun Baekhyun!" bentakan nyaring itu membuat 2 makhluk menggemaskan didepannya tersentak kaget. "Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan memelasmu! Aku tak akan mengampunimu. Sudah 5 jam kau bersikap seperti ini. Membuatku datang ke Jeju dengan tergesa-gesa sekarang malah seperti ini."

"Hannie… Aku malu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Terakhir kulihat kau seperti bisa mati kapan saja dengan sedikit debu. Sekarang kau malah sehat dengan terus mengelus bulu makhluk itu yang sialnya mirip denganmu."

"Jadi kau tak suka aku sembuh?" balas Baekhyun sengit. Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Bukan begitu Baekhyuniee, aku suka dengan perubahan baik itu. Namun, yang aku pertanyakan kenapa kau seperti gadis abg yang baru jatuh cinta? Demi Tuhan ini hanya perayaan sederhana. Datang kesana, berikan bunga yang sudah kau siapkan dan ucapkan selamat pada dokter itu!"

"Tidak semudah itu Luhan! Aku tak mungkin bisa menatap wajahnya itu. Aku akan selalu terbayang saat-" Skakmat. Habislah kau Baekhyun.

"Apa? Saat apa? Ada yang tak kau ceritakan padaku?" selidik Luhan penuh ancaman. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan akhirnya mulai bercerita semuanya, keseluruhannya tanpa ada potongan ataupun tambahan.

"Astaga astaga astaga! Aku tak dapat mempercayai ini, Baek! Selamattt!" Luhan melonjak kegirangan. Menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan melompat lompat berputar dikamar yang kini sudah berantakan itu. "Astaga! Akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu, Baek." Ucapan terakhir Luhan itu membuat Baekhyun bungkam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck, dasar gadis bodoh. Kau menyukai pria itu, Baek."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku malas menjelaskan panjang lebar untuk sekarang. Kau pikirlah sendiri, selama ini hal yang kau lakukan bersama dokter itu apa pernah kau lakukan kepada orang lain? Apa kau pernah merasa senyaman itu pada orang lain? Tidak, Baek. Hanya dokter itu yang bisa membuatmu menerima semua itu, berubah menjadi baik. Aku tidak percaya cinta yang datang tiba-tiba itu benar adanya!"

"Tapi aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu bahagia bersamamu."

"Astaga, itu karena kau menyayangiku Baek. Kita sudah selayaknya saudara."

"Saudara?"

"Yah, aku tahu masa lalumu membuat kau tak akan paham dengan semua ini. Tapi begitulah, kau merasa nyaman denganku, kau merasa aman, kau merasa bahagia, dan selalu ingin bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Berbeda dengan pada Chanyeol. Apa kau gugup bersamanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi apa kau merasa sekaligus bahagia dan nyaman bersamanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu diperutmu saat dia berdekatan denganmu?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk, kali ini lebih kencang.

"Dan saat dia menyentuhmu terasa nyeri di vaginamu dan dia basah?"

"Hm!" kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dengan raut wajah kagum. Kalau saja situasinya berbeda, Luhan pasti sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sekarang. "Wah Luhan kau seperti peramal."

"Dasar manusia gua! Aku bukan peramal, aku belajar dari pengalaman."

"Hei! Berarti kau sudah pernah melakukan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun. Aku bahkan sudah tidak perawan sejak lulus SMA."

"Benarkah?"

DUK DUK

"Aw! Sakit Xi Luhan!"

"Hatiku jauh lebih sakit karena selama ini berarti kau tak mendengarkan curhatanku. Buktinya kau tak tahu soal pengalaman pertamaku!"

"Kau memang tak pernah memberitahukan itu padaku, bodoh!"

"Oh ya? Benarkah?"

"Iya, bodoh!" sahut Baekhyun sambil merengut.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf Baeby. Dibagian mana yang sakit biar kutiup."

"Tidak akan bisa sembuh jika hanya ditiup saja. Kau harus menciumnya.."

"Dasar penyuka sesama jenis palsu _sialan_! Ck, mana sini kulihat! Lagi pula siapa yang mengajarkanmu kalau ciuman bisa menyembuhkan, hah?"

"Ibuku. Saat aku berumur 5 tah-" Baekhyun tercekat. Lagi-lagi dia mengingat wanita yang sudah melahirkannya. Seketika keringat muncul dipelipisnya.

"Baek…" Luhan sudah tidak kaget dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Dalam diam dia beringsut mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa, Baek." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat dan terus mengusap punggung temannya itu. "Inilah yang selalu membuat aku sedih Baek, sekarang tatap mataku." Luhan mengurai pelukan mereka dan memaksa Baekhyun menatap dirinya.

"…Pergi ke tempat pria itu. Ceritakan semuanya. Aku tahu itu berat tapi entah kenapa aku percaya dia bisa melindungimu dan menyayangimu sepenuh hati. Jangan biarkan dirimu kalah dengan kejadian sialan itu. Kau mungkin akan merasa hampir mati saat mengungkit masalah itu, tapi percayalah Chanyeol itu tulus padamu dan ketulusannya akan membawamu ke hidup yang bahagia." Luhan menunduk dan meremat jari-jari mungil nan lentik milik Baekhyun. Setitik air mata lolos dari kedua mata rusanya yang bening.

"Aku … lelah melihatmu menderita setiap saat begini. Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan, aku ingin melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersamamu, aku ingin kita bisa bersama didalam segala hal… Kumohon, lawanlah sakit itu, Baek…" Luhan menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Baekhyun. Dia merapikan dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum. "Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tugas mendandanimu sudah selesai. Sekarang kau mau pergi atau tidak itu terserah padamu. Yang jelas, kalau kau seperti ini terus akan banyak yang hilang dari hidupmu.."

Baekhyun hanya menatap sedih kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Dia kemudian menangis dalam diam. Meratapi betapa dia tak berdaya dan banyak menyakiti orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Acara di klinik Chanyeol sudah berlangsung cukup lama, sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore dan orang masih cukup ramai. Kebanyakan mereka saling bertegur sapa. Disinilah Chanyeol merasakan bahwa warga didaerah ini memang saling akrab satu sama lain. Semua orang berkumpul, kecuali gadis itu.

"Hahh.." _'dia tak akan datang'_

Baru saja dia akan masuk ke dalam untuk berisitirahat, secara samar dia melihat sosok mungil yang sangat dia kenali sedang berjalan kearahnya. Tangan besarnya reflek memegang dadanya, jantungnya mulai berdegub kencang tak karuan, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menjerit kegirangan. Lalu, seolah tubuhnya sudah terkontrol untuk melakukannya, dia berjalan mendekati sosok itu yang kini sudah tinggal beberapa meter didepannya. Senyum lebar tak meninggalkan wajahnya yang tampan. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan, Chanyeol mencubit pahanya sendiri agar tersadar untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan kebahagiaannya yang bisa saja menakuti si mungil –kesayangannya- itu.

Melihat Baekhyun hanya terus menggenggam tali Comcom sambil menunduk, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu. "Hey, kau datang?"

"A-ah itu, ya. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tak datang diacara penting seperti ini."

"Acara penting apa maksudmu, ini hanya acara pembukaan saja. Kau tidak diharuskan datang seperti harus menghadiri acara wisudamu." Chanyeol yang berniat merendah malah menjadi kalang kabut karena Baekhyun tiba-iba terlihat murung. "A-ah bukan maksudku menyuruhnya tidak usah datang. Aku hanya… Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau datang. kupikir kau tidak akan datang mengingat kau membenci keramaian, dan juga kau sudah beberapa hari menghindariku."

"Ah! I-itu karena … Eumm…" Baekhyun memilih jari-jari lentiknya tanda gugup, membuat Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya agak tidak memeluk si manis ini.

"Ehem. Sudahlah, aku tahu mengapa kau melakukannya. Ini juga salahku, tapi aku tidak menyesalinya. Hahaha."

"Ha? Apa maks-"

"Apa bunga cantik itu untukku?" Chanyeol langsung merubah topik pembicaraannya.

"O-oh iya, ini bunga untuk Dokter. Selamat untuk peresmian klinik anda. Maaf aku hanya bisa membawakan bunga kecil ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah membelikan bunga untuk dokter, akan tetapi pagi tadi sudah sedikit layu, maka aku memberikan salah satu bunga kaktus kesayanganku. Ini tidak perlu perawatan ekstra cukup cocok untuk dokter Park yang sibuk." Jelas Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Hm, terimakasih banyak, Baekhyun. Melihat bunganya sudah mekar, berarti bunga ini sudah cukup lama kau pelihara, bukan? Karena kaktus setahuku butuh waktu yang cukup lama agar terlihat bunganya." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lucu, membuat Chanyeol melajukan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Akan ku letakkan diatas meja kerjaku. Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik. Ayo kesana bergabung dengan yang lainnya, cukup panas disini." Chanyeol menyentuh lembut pinggang Baekhyun dan mengiringinya berjalan menuju orang berkumpul.

Saat tengah asyik mengobrol, Kris dan Sehun datang menghampiri Chanyeol yang senantiasa berada disamping Baekhyun.

"Aah, jadi ini dia gadis yang kau maksud, Yeol?" Baekhyun mengernyit tak nyaman melihat tingkah Kris yang tiba-tiba saja sok akrab. Sehun yang paling dekat dengan Kris pun menyikut sedikit keras perut sahabatnya itu. "Akh! Apa-apaan?"

"Maafkan kami nona Baekhyun. Ini teman kami dari Seoul, Wu Yifan-"

"Kris!"

"-ah iya, lelaki yang mengaku bernama Kris ini teman kami. Meskipun tampangnya seperti maniak, dia cukup baik."

"Hentikan, Albino. Halo, nona Baekhyun. Kau pasti sudah mengetahui tentang aku karena kita bertetangga meskipun aku tidak selalu tinggal dirumah yang sekarang ditinggali oleh Chanyeol." Kris yang sudah mengetahui sedikit tentang Baekhyun hanya membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk tanda pengenalan.

Baekhyun pun segera menyambut dengan senyum dan bungkukan badan juga, seketika dia merasa nyaman oleh perlakuan 3 pria disekelilingnya ini. _'Andai saja semua lelaki seperti mereka, walaupun dokter Park sedikit mesum'._

"Ah iya, Yeol. Aku akan pergi mengantar bule jadi-jadian ini ke bandara. Jadi aku akan pulang duluan. Lagi pula acara utama sudah selesai bukan?"

"Iya, Yeol. Aku harus segera ke bandara sekarang jika tak ingin ketinggalana pesawat dan memaksaku untuk menyombongkan diri dengan membawa jet pribadiku kesini."

"Baiklah, hari juga semakin gelap dan hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih tersisa." Chanyeol menyahut sambil melihat sekeliling, terlihat 4 orang tua yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Salah satu orang tua, yang juga kepala desa daerah itu berpamitan kepada Chanyeol.

"Dokter Park, terimakasih atas jamuannya hari ini. Kami sangat menikmatinya. Hahaha"

"Ah, tidak benar, Paman. Saya yang seharusnya berterimakasih dengan diterimanya saya disini."

"Kami juga merasa senang, dengan adanya klinik ini kami berharap bisa lebih mudah untuk berobat ketika rumah sakit tutup."

"Saya berharap yang terbaik untuk semuanya, Paman. Mohon bantuannya, _please take care of me, Sir._ "

"Tentu saja, Nak. Baiklah kami semua pamit dulu. Permisi."

"Ah, baiklah sampai jumpa."

"Ah ya ya, tidak perlu repot mengantarkan kami keluar. Sampai jumpa juga nona Baekhyun." Kepala Desa itu menyapa Baekhyun, dan yang disapa malah tercengang hingga dia merasa Chanyeol menyentuh punggungnya.

"Ah, ya Paman. Hati-hati. Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sampai kemudian sang Kepala Desa mulai berjalan menjauh.

Baekhyun menatap itu semua dengan takjub, dia mengira selama ini tidak ada yang mengenalinya karena dia selalu saja berada didalam rumah seharian. Perasaan hangat mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Membuatnya semakin semangat untuk terus menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang disekitarnya, membangun rasa percaya diri dan keberaniannya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya terdiam sampai beberapa saat sampai Chanyeol berdehem, membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ehem, apa kau akan terus tersenyum manis dan buatku meleleh seperti itu atau kau akan ikut masuk bersamaku? Akan kutunjukkan isi klinikku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun jahil dengan satu alis sedikit terangkat. Baekhyun tersipu malu lalu tersadar bahwa kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja disini.

"Dokter Oh dan Tuan Wu sudah pergi?"

"Ya sudah sejak tadi…"

"Ah! Berarti dia akan berada dipesawat yang sama dengan Lulu!"

"Oh, pasangan yang kau anggap orang yang kau sukai?" ledek Chanyeol.

"Hey!"

" _Okay. Stop it here, sweetie._ Ayo, akan kutunjukkan sarangku selama beberapa bulan kedepan." Baekhyun yang juga penasaran terhadap perubahan gedung kosong ini pun memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam. Meskipun jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang mengingat perlakuan Chanyeol beberapa 2 minggu lalu.

15 menit tour singkat, kini Baekhyun sudah duduk manis di sofa ruangan Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan laut lewat kaca bening ruangan itu. Chanyeol sendiri sedang membuatkannya kopi. Gadis itu sangat menikmati ketenangan ini, sampai kemudian dia tersadar saat Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah gelas mungil berwarna merah muda dimeja depannya.

"Silahkan, ini hanyalah kopi instan yang aku sediakan kalau keadaan darurat."

"Terimakasih, dokter. Ini pun sudah lebih dari cukup. Maaf sudah merepotkan, jika tahu begini aku akan pulang sa-"

"Lanjutkan perkataanmu dan aku akan membungkam bibir seksimu itu dengan milikku." Sela Chanyeol santai sambil menghirup aroma kopinya. Baekhyun yang tahu Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang main-main dengan perkataannya langsung bungkam dan segera meminum kopinya, tanpa meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Bisa ditebak kemudian apa yang terjadi.

"Uhuk! Panas panas." Kopi panas itu mengenai sedikit baju bagian dada Baekhyun namun tidak sampai mengenai kulitnya untung saja. Tapi tetap saja lidah dan bibirnya terasa panas. Chanyeol langsung mengambil gelas dari tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia lalu mengambilkan tissue dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau menakutiku, Baekhyun. Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"Ini salah dokter juga! Membuat kalimat begitu untuk bahan candaan. Itu bisa membuat orang lain terkejut, seperti halnya yang terjadi padaku tadi." Baekhyun merenggut kesal menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum menjawab Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bercanda Baekhyun, kau tahu aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu dan menyayangimu. Jadi tentu saja aku selalu ingin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu padamu, bahkan yang lebih. Aku pria dewasa, _sweetheart_."

"T-tapi kita kan baru saja bertemu. Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau pikir hati bisa dikendalikan ketika dia mengatakan menyukai sesuatu?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Hatiku pun begitu." Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun, dapat dirasakan betapa tegangnya gadis itu saat ini. Maka Chanyeol mencoba membuat Baekhyun melihat kesungguhannya lewat matanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan betapa hati ini sangat nyaman denganmu, aku bahkan selalu membayangkan menghabiskan sisa umurku denganmu. Hatiku luar biasa sakit melihatmu ketakutan, kesakitan, dan terluka. Aku ingin melindungimu dengan seluruh yang aku miliki. Dan, tentu saja aku ingin sekali memiliki seluruh dirimu. Aku bukan lelaki munafik yang bisa normal saat melihat gadis yang disukainya berada sangat dekat dengan tingkah yang sangat menggoda."

"Kapan aku melakukannya?!"

"Nah itu. Baru saja kau melotot dengan imutnya. Membuat aku ingin segera menerkammu diatas sofa ini." Chanyeol menyentil ujung hidung Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun memerah. " _Here we go, that cheeks._ "

"Ck!" Baekhyun berdecak malu, membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Sekarang kau sudah mulai bisa bertingkah nyaman didekatku. Mulai sekarang hingga nanti, teruslah seperti ini. Nyamanlah didekatku, karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Aku …"

"Baiklah! Sampai disini hari ini. Aku tidak sanggup menahanmu lebih lama dengan bersikap seolah aku lelaki polos yang baik hati dan suci. Ayo kita pulang bersama, calon kekasihku. Comcom, kesini _buddy_! Ayo pulang!" Baekhyun merenggut tapi tetap mengikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya dan mereka pun beranjak dari klinik itu bersama. Ketika akan mengunci pintunya, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak.

"Berikan tangamu." Titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengulurkannya dengan kebingungan. Namun semuanya terjawab setelah Chanyeol meletakkan jemari Baekhyun di alat pendeteksi sidik jari pintu tersebut. "Tanggal lahirmu?"

"Heung? Tanggal 6 mei 1992."

"Baiklah. 6592." Chanyeol juga mensetting password dari pintu itu dengan angka tersebut. Membuat Baekhyun tersentuh sekaligus bingung. Namun, dia akhirnya paham bahwa sebelum Chanyeol melakukan itu semua, ia tentu sudah memikirkan semua terlebih dahulu.

Selesai memastikan semua terkunci rapat, mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan pulang. Suasanya senja membuat segala menjadi sangat nyaman, begitupun bagi Baekhyun yang terus berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol. Menatap punggung lebar dan kokoh itu lamat-lamat. Tanpa sadar dia mulai mengagumi pria didepannya ini. Postur tubuh yang sempurna, tinggi, tubuh yang kokoh (Baekhyun tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana tubuh asli yang sekarang terbalut kemeja dan coat panjang itu), leher yang jenjang, dan daun telinga yang menurut Baekhyun sangat imut itu. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa merasa nyaman secepat ini. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kekuatan kasih sayang dan kepercayaan. Baekhyun bisa sedikit memahami betapa lelaki didepannya ini serius dengan segala yang keluar dari mulut seksinya. Dia terlihat irit bicara, namun sekali bicara dia akan berbicara sangat banyak dan membuat orang lain melayang.

' _Apa mungkin itu hanya berlaku padaku?'_ jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, malu terhadap apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Jika kau terus berjalan lambat sambil terus tersenyum cantik begitu, aku akan-"

"Stop!" Baekhyun dengan wajah merona segera berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah cukup jauh didepannya. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang akan dokter muda itu katakan, namun dia menduga pasti hal-hal yang hanya akan membuatnya lebih malu lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan segera mulai berjalan lagi didepan Baekhyun. Dia paham gadis itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, makanya dia tidak mau merusaknya dengan memaksa si mungil untuk berjalan disampingnya. Dia akan mencoba bersabar dan selalu membuat Baekhyun nyaman didekatnya.

"Baek …"

"Hm?"

"Sekalipun sulit dan tidak masuk akal, berusahalah membuka hatimu untukku."

"…"

Selanjutnya, mereka terus berjalan dalam hening. Hening yang sangat menyenangkan yang membuat Comcom pun tertidur nyenyak dipelukan Chanyeol. Tibanya mereka dipertigaan rumah menuju rumah mereka, Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan telihat gelisah. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun maju dan meremat lengan coat Chanyeol seolah dia akan jatuh apabila tidak dia lakukan.

"Berjanjilah."

"Hm?" Chanyeol dibuat semakin bingung dengan perkataan yang nyaris tak kedengaran oleh telinga perinya itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap menunggu dengan sabar sampai aku siap." Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata bulat sang dokter. "Ada banyak hal belum bisa aku ceritakan saat ini, yang membuat aku sulit untuk menerima anda." Air mata Baekhyun mulai menggenang diujung mata beningnya, membuat Chanyeol reflek membawa si mungil kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku bukanlah gadis baik-baik, dokter. Aku punya banyak rahasia yang masih belum bisa aku ceritakan."

"…" Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan sambil terus mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Ma-maka dari i-hiks-tu, kumohon bersabarlah lebih lama. Lalu kemudian kau bisa menolongku."

.

.

.

Setelah sedikit drama berurai air mata tadi, kini mereka berjalan dengan diam (lagi) namun dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

"Aku lapar …" Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Lalu?"

"Buatlah sesuatu untuk kita nikmati bersama. Bisakah? Sup kimchi pun tidak masalah. Kau pun belum sempat makan tadi kan? Aku pun belum sama sekali, karena aku terlalu sibuk menyambut tamu dan menunggumu."

"…."

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya tanda berpikir, dan kemudian mengangguk. Dia akui, menolak mata bulat indah itu disaat seperti ini tidak bisa lagi dia lakukan. Maka dengan langkah yang sedikit terseret, dia berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah sangat bersemangat membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

.

.

.

Hampir setiap hari selama 2 bulan belakangan, Baekhyun secara tidak sadar lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol. Pada pagi hari, Chanyeol akan datang kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk sarapan, tidak jarang Baekhyun membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk sang dokter. Dua hari sekali, Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun ke pasar untuk memenuhi kulkas mereka sepulang dari klinik lalu malam hari mereka akan menghabiskan makan malam bersama, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan tentu saja Comcom.

Walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengatakan secara terang-terangan, mereka berdua sudah sama-sama paham bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Baekhyun sudah tidak pernah takut untuk berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, meskipun dia masih sering panik jika berada ditempat umum yang ramai. Tanpa banyak kata, mereka sudah berkomitmen pada diri mereka sendiri untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi satu sama lain tanpa harus ada pernyataan cinta seperti anak muda yang mengalami cinta monyet.

Ada hal yang paling mengejutkan Chanyeol, adalah bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki sisi yang sedikit 'tak terduga' didalamnya tanpa dia sadari, dan tentu saja Chanyeol menyukainya. Menurutnya, hal itu wajar saja karena manusia memang membutuhkan hal yang berbau 'kepuasan'. Dari pada menjadi sok polos yang munafik, Chanyeol lebih suka tipe Baekhyun yang cerewet diluar, namun aslinya masih 100% minim pengalaman. Dia hanya berbicara atas apa yang dipelajari dan baca.

Pernah suatu ketika, mereka berdua menonton film bersama diklinik Chanyeol saat mereka terjebak hujan dan tidak membawa payung. Film itu bergenre romantis, yang tentu saja akan melibatkan adegan yang sedikit 'dewasa'. Chanyeol mengira bahwa Baekhyun akan menjerit malu, sebaliknya Baekhyun berkomentar panjang lebar mengenai hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

" _Tidak mungkin selama 3 tahun mereka pacaran, hanya berciuman ringan seperti itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama sudah dewasa, paling tidak mereka sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada sekedar ciuman panas, misalnya saling meraba mungkin? Aku banyak mengedit novel yang bergenre seperti ini dan itu lebih masuk akal ketika bahkan setelah 3 bulan pacaran, mereka akan melakukan hal-hal 'baru' bersama, karena biar bagaimana pun mereka tentunya saling tertarik satu sama lain."_

" _Benarkah?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut atas celotehan gadis disampingnya ini. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu."_

" _Mengapa tidak? Apa karena aku tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang? Atau karena aku dulu mantan penderita mysophobia palsu? Aku sudah dewasa tuan Park. Aku sudah ratusan kali membaca novel dan mempelajari hal berbau seks dan teman-temannya. Belum lagi, Lulu yang selalu menjejalku dengan pengalaman seksnya dengan kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat hebat."_

" _Hm… lalu? Apa kau sudah mencobanya?"_

" _Apa? Tentu saja belum. Si rusa gila itu sudah meracuniku dengan banyak cara dan alat untuk memuaskan hasrat wanita. Namun, aku masih terlalu jijik untuk mencobanya, karena membayangkan alat-alat penuh kuman itu masuk ketubuhku. Lagipula, apa kesannya jika kau memuaskan diri dengan alat?"_

" _Kalau begitu, lain kali mari kita praktekkan. Aku tidak sabar."Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menatap Chanyeol dalam, membuat Chanyeol terdiam tak berkutik. Secara perlahan, Baekhyun mendekat untuk berbisik didekat telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol diam saja, dia tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat malu sekarang, terlihat dari telinganya yang memerah._

" _Entahlah, Tuan. Aku merasa cheesecake didepan kita lebih menggiurkan dari pada tawaran anda." Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara tawa dan suara minta ampun Baekhyun yang tidak kuat digelitiki Chanyeol._

Disaat yang lain adalah 2 minggu lalu, ketika Baekhyun dengan 'gila'nya mengenakan _off-shoulder dress_ saat akan menemani Chanyeol ke pesta kerabatnya di Seoul. _Dress_ itu sebenarnya masih masuk kategori standar, namun Chanyeol menganggap hal itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Menurutnya, kecantikan dan kemolekkan tubuh wanita mungil itu tidak perlu dipertontonkan untuk orang banyak, cukup dia saja (?).

" _Apa yang kau coba kenakan itu Baekhyun?"_

" _Hm? Dress berwarna peach?"_

" _Kau akan menggantinya sendiri atau aku yang akan menelanjangimu?"_

" _Kenapaaa?Aku menyukainya. Ini kado dari Luhan dan satu-satunya dress milikku. Aku juga baru mengenakan ini pertama kalinya. Ayolah, aku sudah memberanikan diri kesini denganmu dan kita malah berdebat."_

" _Kita tidak jadi pergi." Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dikamar hotel miliknya, tepat disebelah kamar Baekhyun dan kembali dengan ponsel menempel ditelinga kanannya. Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang ada hanya berdiam diri mulai merasa tidak nyaman._

" _Halo? Kris. Aku tidak bisa datang ke acara adikmu-"_

"… _."_

" _Yak! Pelankan suaramu bodoh!"_

"… _."_

" _Ya, ada hal yang membuatku tidak bisa datang."_

"… _."_

" _Bule sinting. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku bahkan belum pernah menciumnya, bodoh." Baekhyun otomatis tersedak mendengarnya, wajahnya seketika memerah parah mendengar kalimat Chanyeol barusan._

"… _."_

" _Ya ya ya, akan kukirimkan hadiah yang besar untuknya. Selamat bersenang-senang."_

 _Chanyeol selesai menelpon, dan kini sudah berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa sambil memegang gelas berisi wine yang sepertinya sudah disesap sedikit. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya._

" _Jadi? Kita akan kemana?"_

" _Tidak kemana-mana sampai kau jelaskan kenapa kau berani berpakaian seperti itu." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu menceritakan bahwa Luhan menantangnya untuk menggoda Chanyeol._

" _Aku merasa tertantang dengan kata-kata Lulu. Dia berkata aku tidak bisa menggodamu. Lalu, aku teringat salah satu novel yang menjelaskan bagaimana karakter wanita itu menggoda prianya." Jawab Baekhyun cuek sambil menatap polos Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol datang membawa segelas coklat hangat dan sebuah selimut untuknya. Baekhyun menerima dengan senang hati coklat hangat buatan Chanyeol, setelahnya Chanyeol langsung menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Apa tidak dingin?"

" _Hoodie_ milik dokter Park lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkan aku dan Comcom."

"Ck, lagipula siapa yang menyuruh kalian berdua bermain air dihalaman sampai kebasahan?"

"Jadi anda tidak suka aku melakukannya?"

"Dasar kau ini. Tentu saja aku senang. Tapi melihatmu tenggelam dalam bajuku membuat aku ingin menerkammu sekarang juga."

"Kalau begitu terkam saja." Tantang Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang gemas pun langsung menggigit ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Aw! Apa-apaan."

"Akan kuterkam kau andai saja tidak ada dua orang itu didepan rumahmu berdiri dan mungkin sudah cukup lama, melihat wajah kesal mereka."

"Hm? Apa maksud anda, dokter?" Baekhyun bertanya dan hanya di jawab dengan dagu yang dicondongkan kearah depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang penasaran akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya kearah yang ditujukan dagu Chanyeol.

DEG

Saat itu juga Baekhyun menyesal telah melakukannya. Gelas yang dia genggam terjatuh kelantai bersamaan lututnya yang melemas. Untung saja Chanyeol dengan segera menyangga tubuh mungil itu.

"Baek?" Tidak ada sahutan, hanya tatapan kosong dan wajah pucat bercucuran keringat yang dia dapati. Saat itulah Chanyeol tahu, ada yang tida beres disini.

" _He's back_ …" Chanyeol tak sanggup menjawab melihat adanya kesakitan dan ketakutan luar biasa dimata gadisnya. Dia hanya terdiam sambil membiarkan Baekhyun meremat lengannya. " _No no, they are back_ …"

Ada yang salah disini.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo, aku balik lagi dengan cerita basi yang sekarang aku sendiri pun bingung mau nerusin gimana. Chapter ini datar-datar dulu ya. Yap! Buku kerangka ceritaku hilang. Dan _here we are._ Ga tau kesambet apa dan 2 hari ini kepengen _comeback._ Yasudss, _Happy Reading_!


	6. Chapter 5 : Her Parents (?)

The Last List

Chapter 5 : Her parents (?).

_e)(o_

Di dapur mungil milik Baekhyun, sangat terasa aura menegangkan diantara empat orang itu. Jika saja ini bukan demi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak akan mau terlibat dalam situasi ini. Dia sangat benci terlibat dengan masalah keluarga orang lain. Namun, karena ini melibatkan Baekhyun dalam artian 'sepertinya' buruk, maka Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati akan melakukannya.

"Baekhyun …" Suara lelaki yang berumur sekitar 45 tahunan itu adalah yang paling pertama terdengar. Entah karena terlalu terkejut atau apa, Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak dan Chanyeol menyadari itu. Dia segera menangkup tangan kiri Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan. Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya gadis itu sedikit rileks.

"Apa kabarmu, Baekkie?" lelaki itu bertanya lagi, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab hanya terus menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

' _Siapa laki-laki ini?'_

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meringis pelan merasakan Baekhyun meremas tangannya dengan keras, namun urung bertanya karena wajah Baekhyun kini yang mulai pucat dan terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Jika ayahmu bertanya, kau harus menjawabnya. Dimana sopan santunmu?! Ini yang diajarkan nenekmu selama kau tinggal bersamanya?!"

"Sayang …"

"Diamlah, sayang. Dia memang patut diberi pelajaran. Hanya karena dia dibesarkan sejak kelas 2 JHS oleh neneknya, dia menjadi anak yang tidak menghormati orangtuanya. Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!"

Mendengar kemarahan orang yang Chanyeol pikir ibu Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh disini. Kesimpulan pertama yang dia tangkap adalah hubungan keluarga mereka jauh dari kata harmonis. Dia sedikit marah mendengar gadisnya yang tidak berbuat salah dibentak seperti itu, namun dia masih mencoba bersabar agar tidak dianggap lancing dan juga menakuti Baekhyun nantinya.

"Sudahlah sayang, mungkin Baekhyun masih belum bisa menerima aku menggantikan ayahnya."

"Omong kosong! Laki-laki miskin itu sudah lama membusuk di dalam tanah dan sekarang kaulah ayah sahnya. Tidak seharusnya dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini Jonathan." Sahut ibu Baekhyun lembut, namun entah mengapa Chanyeol malah benci mendengarnya. Setelah saling melemparkan tatapan 'cinta' dengan suaminya, ibu Baekhyun kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada putrinya.

"Apa sampai saat ini kau masih berkutat dengan penyakit anehmu itu, Baekhyun?" Baiklah, kini Chanyeol mulai merasa semua sangat keterlaluan.

"Permisi nyonya, sungguh saya sebagai orang lain pun sangat tidak senang mendengar perkataan anda. Ja-"

"Kau siapa? Apa hakmu berbicara? Baguslah kalau kau tahu kau hanya orang lain. Ini urusanku dengan putriku." Baekhyun meremas Chanyeol yang hampir saja berbicara lagi. Chanyeol menengok dan melihat mata bening kesayangannya berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil berbisik, "Hentikan, dokter Park. Jangan seperti ini.."

"Maaf nyonya, saya adalah kerabat dekat, tetangga, dokter pribadi, dan juga pria yang menyayangi Baekhyun. Jadi saya merasa kurang setuju dengan kalimat kasar yang anda lontarkan pada Baekhyun."

"Tahu apa kau?!" suara wanita paruh baya itu melengking tinggi dalam dapur Baekhyun. Dia tertawa meremehkan sejenak lalu berbicara kembali dengan senyum jijiknya. "Kau, sangat bodoh, Nak. Kau tahu siapa wanita ini? Dia putriku, tapi dia juga yang membuatku menyesal melahirkan dia."

"Nyonya-"

"Bersembunyi di balik sosok lemahnya, dia ini hanyalah seorang yang menjijikkan. Berpura-pura menjadi perempuan suci yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengurung diri didalam kamar sepanjang waktu. Namun nyatanya dia adalah perayu yang sangat ulung! Lihat saja sekarang dia berhasil merayumu? Apa yang dia berikan padamu? Mulut kotornya? Uangnya? Ah! Atau tubuh-"

BRAKK

"Hentikan." Semua orang terkejut melihat tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal kuat diatas meja itu. Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat, namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Ibu Baekhyun hanya berdecih kemudian membuang muka.

"Lihatlah apa yang sudah wanita jalang itu lakukan. Tidak puas menggoda suami orang kini dia-"

"Ibu. Kumohon hentikan sekarang juga."

"Apa?! Kau berani melawanku-?"

"Cukup ibu. Kita selesaikan nanti, sekarang biarkan aku mengantar dokter Park keluar."

"Baekhyun …" Chanyeol bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal melalui tatapannya, namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Kemudian dengan lembut, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju pintu.

Sesampainya didepan pintu pagar, Chanyeol langsung menarik kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Baek-"

"Ya. Itu ibuku, dan di sebelahnya ayah tiriku. Dan Ya, mereka ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang aku katakana sore itu. Maka dari itu dokter Park, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah rumit ini. Kumohon-"

"Sekarang kau menyakitiku." Baekhyun tersentak. "Kau menolak aku yang berusaha melindungimu, aku tahu dia ibumu tapi hatiku hancur saat kau diperlakukan seperti itu. Lalu kini kau mendorongku menjauh." Chanyeol menyisir kasar rambutnya dengan frustasi "Aku tidak akan memaki ibumu, atau melakukan kekerasan disana. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu!"

Tanpa sadar, air mata meluruh di pipi halus Baekhyun, namun bibirnya tersenyum sangat manis. "Kau tahu, itu adalah kalimat terbaik yang pernah kudengar selama hidupku. Aku seperti mendapatkan kekuatan baru." Chanyeol menghela nafas dan membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"Apapun itu Baekhyun, aku tak akan sanggup melihatmu tersakiti." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dalam pelukan sang pria. "Kau harus kuat Baekhyun. Kalaupun semua orang didunia ini mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu, maka aku akan jadi yang pertama yang akan menampik semua itu. Jika kau mulai merasa lemah, ingat ada aku yang akan selalu bersamamu. Jika kau merasa marah, ingat aku yang akan lebih gila. Jika kau butuh aku, katakanlah. Jika kau memenangkan dirimu sendiri, rayakanlah bersamaku. Hanya … datanglah padaku apapun kondisimu, _baby. Please remember to do that._ "

"Heung!" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. " _I will._ "

"Gadis pintar. Sekarang masuklah, selesaikan dan segera suruh mereka segera pergi. Aku tak mau kau diperlakukan seperti itu lagi."

"Eum!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan segera berbalik menuju pintu rumahnya. Namun sebelum dia masuk, Chanyeol berseru.

"Ingatlah Baek, kau hanya diijinkan menangis di dua tempat, didekapan ayah kadungmu, dan didekapan lelaki yang sangat mencintaimu, yaitu aku." Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum hangat.

'Tunggu aku.' Katanya tanpa suara, lalu melangkah masuk.

.

.

.

5 hari. Sudah 5 hari Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat keberadaan Baekhyun. Pintu rumahnya tertutup rapat, seolah tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Dokter tampan itu hanya menghela nafas kasar dan kembali melajukan sepedanya menuju rumah sakit.

Hari-hari yang dilalui Chanyeol tidaklah menyenangkan lagi tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun. Untung saja dia masih bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Dia berusaha sebaik mungkin, karena pekerjaannya bisa jadi sarana menyakiti seseorang apabila dia salah langkah.

Tapi tetap saja, di saat dia berdiam diri seperti halnya sore ini, semuanya makin terasa. Bukan hanya kerinduan yang dia rasakan, melainkan sedikit rasa penolakan. Baekhyun sudah mengiyakan untuk datang kepada Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun keadaan yang Baekhyun hadapi. Chanyeol bahkan sudah bersiap mendengarkan segala kemungkinan terburuk mengenai masa lalu Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini menjadi rahasia gadis itu. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun malah pergi darinya? Apa Baekhyun tidak mempercayainya?

Chanyeol menutup mata bulatnya sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya terus dilakukannya. Meskipun tidak berefek apa-apa namun dia tetap melakukannya beberapa kali. Berusaha menanamkan di dalam pikirannya bahwa Baekhyun mungkin butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan segala urusannya sebelum siap untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan menjelaskan segalanya.

' _Baekhyun, dimana pun kau berada, ingatlah aku selalu akan menunggumu pulang. Apapun masalahmu, ingatlah bahwa aku selalu mendekungmu. Cepatlah kembali.'_

Mengusap wajahnya kasasr, Chanyeol tersadar hari telah menjelang malam. Dia meletakkan kopi yang sudah dingin sejak tadi di wastafel ruangannya. Masih terlalu malas untuk mencucinya. Dia hanya ingin segera istirahat di rumah dan menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

.

.

.

Semua pikirannya untuk istirahat nyatanya hanyalah menjadi angan-angan semata, sudah 4 jam dia mencoba tidur namun tetep saja tidak bisa. Gelisah tidak jelas menggerogoti hatinya dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Chanyeol menggeram kesal saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia memutuskan untuk bangun dan menghirup udara pagi. Mungkin saja dengan begitu bisa sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya. Dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol menuju atap rumahnya. Dapat dia dengar samar-samar ada suara gonggongan anjing yang Chanyeol sangat kenal itu adalah milik Comcom. Dia langsung menaiki tangga dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

DEG DEG DEG

Hatinya mencelos, otaknya beku seketika. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun disana, di halaman rumah Baekhyun, si pemilik rumah tergetak lemas di atas tanah sementara Comcom terus menggonggong lemah, anehnya anjing itu tak terlhat sehat dan berdiri tegak. Tidak adanya sinar matahari tidak menghalangi Chanyeol melihat betapa Baekhyun berusaha menggerakkan badannya namun berakhir lemas. Tidak dapat Chanyeol menggambarkan seberapa bingung dan kagetnya dia saat ini.

Langkah besar dia ambil untuk berlari kerumah Baekhyun secepat mungkin. Namun dia tidak lupa membawa selimut untuk menjaga kemungkinan terburuk. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan beberapa kali dia terjatuh, dengan tangan gemetaran dia berusaha membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri dan terus gagal beberapa kali membuatnya emosi dan memukul daun pintu di depannya. Namun setelah beberapa kali mencoba, dia akhirnya berhasil.

Tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dia langsung berlari ke rumah Baekhyun. Memang tidak ada drama –pintu pagar tidak mau terbuka-, namun hal paling menjengkelkan saat ini adalah pintu pagar Baekhyun yang terlihat terkunci rapat dan di gembok dari luar. Hal ini yang mebuat Chanyeol berpikir 5 hari kemarin bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah. Hal itu semakin membuat Chanyeol bingung setengah mati. _Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!_

Chanyeol, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menendang pintu kayu itu beberapa kali. Namun hal itu tidak juga berhasil. Pintu rumah tradisional korea bukanlah terbuat dari kaca maupun plastic yang rapuh, namun kayu yang sangat keras. Sadar itu membuat dia lebih membuang waktu, akhirnya dia berlari kesana kemari mencari batu besar untuk menghancurkan gembok itu. Tidak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, dia memutuskan mengambil tiang pendek yang tergeletak didekatnya.

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

' _Please please please_ …'

BRAKK

BRAKK

Akhirnya gembok itu hancur. Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Baekhyun dan Comcom yang kini sudah terlihat sangat lemah bersandar diwajah Baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol, ada banyak hal yang tidak beres disini. Ada sisa-sisa darah di bibir dan di pipi Baekhyun. Pakaian yang nyaris hancur, warna kebiruan di sekujur tubuh mungilnya, sisa air mata yang mengering, bibir yang pucat, dan seutas tali yang rusak di pergelangan tangannya. Tidak luput dari perhatiannya tingkah Comcom yang aneh, dia sangat lemah dan tidak fokus, yang sangat menyakiti Chanyeol dari Comcom adalah pantatnya sedikit bergoyang seolah lega dan senang melihat Chanyeol di sisa tenaganya.

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar kencang. Dia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk ketakutan. Dengan sisa kewarasannya dia mengecek nadi, nafas dan suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

' _Sangat lemah.'_

Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi, dengan segera dia memakaikan selimut pada Baekhyun dan kemudian membaringkan Baekhyun terlentang, dengan lembut dia mengambil Comcom dan meletakkannya di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Jadi dia bisa mengangkat keduanya degan gendongan _bridal style_ sekaligus. Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke rumahnya dan mendorong pintu yang syukurnya tadi tidak dia tutup rapat, dengan sedikit kesusahan dia menjatuhkan kunci mobil dari atas meja dengan sedikit tarikan jari kakinya lalu menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu mobil dengan jari kakinya. Dia berjalan terseok karena berusaha menarik kunci mobil dengan kakinya sambil terus berjalan.

Chanyeol sedikit kesusahan saat membuka mobil namun akhirnya dia berhasil juga. Dibaringkannya Baekhyun di kursi belakang dan setelah itu dia menaruh tumpukan barang dan bantal diantara kursi belakang dan depan agar nanti Baekhyun tidak terguling dan jatuh saat mendapat goncangan. Perasaan bingung menyelimutinya, sadar dia tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih, dia berlari menuju rumahnya setelah menyalahkan penghangat mobil utnuk mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Sehun.

Tuut, tuut, tuut

' _Halo? Ada apa Yeol_?' Chanyeol mendesah lega, dia ingat Sehun sedang berjaga di UGD saat ini. Profesinya sebagai spesialis anak tidak berarti dia tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan lain disini, karena kekurangam staff semuanya bekerja sama untuk melakukan perkerjaan yang sebenarnya bisa di kerjakan staff khusus UGD.

"Se-sehun, t-tolong aku. T-tolong. B-baekhyun dan Comcom-"

' _Tarik nafasmu Park. Sekarang!_ ' titah Sehun dari seberang sana. Tanpa bantahan, Chanyeol melakukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Saat dia mulai tenang, dia kembali berbicara.

"Baekhyun pingsan. Ah, aku tak tahu itu pingsan atau apa yang pasti dia sangat lemah. Keadaan sangat buruk. Comcom juga bertingkah tidak wajar."

' _Denyut nadinya?_ '

"Sangat lemah."

' _Ambil kunci mobilmu, bawa dia kesini. Aku akan bersiap. Kontrol dirimu dan berkendaralah dengan hati-hati. Usahakan tidak terjadi banyak goncangan saat kau menuju kesini aku takut keadaan Baekhyun memburuk._ '

PIP

Chanyeol menepuk pipinya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil. Membenarkan selimut Baekhyun dan juga Comcom yang terus merintih kecil.

' _Betahanlah, kumohon.'_

.

.

.

Subuh itu keadaan UGD terlihat sangat sibuk, Chanyeol melihat Sehun dan perawat lainnya sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk keadatangan pasien. Sehun dan para perawat laki-laki segera mendatangi mobil Chanyeol dengan membawa tempat tidur pasien. Ketika Chanyeol hendak membantu, Sehun mencegahnya.

"Lihat dirimu. Biarkan aku yang menangani Baekhyun. Comcom akan dibawa dan periksa sementara oleh dokter hewan di desa ini." Setelah memberikan Chanyeol sebotol air mineral, Sehun segera masuk mengikuti Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

"Permisi dokter Park. Silahkan ikuti saya untuk mengurus administrasi nona Baekhyun."

"Baiklah. Tapi bisakah aku melihat Baekhyun sebentar? Hanya ingin memberikan informasi dasar pada Sehun dan perawat lainnya."

"Tentu saja. Silahkan, dokter."

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat sedang membersihkan beberapa noda darah diwajah dan tangan Baekhyun. Infus sudah terpasang dan beberapa perawat lainnya sedang menyiapkan peralatan lainnya.

"Bagaimana, Hun?" sehun hanya menoleh sekilas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Namun seperti yang kau lihat, dia sangat lemah. Dia mengalami dehidrasi parah dan sepertinya kekurangan asupan makanan juga." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya mendengar pernyataan awal Sehun. "Ada darah keluar dari telinganya kupikir awalnya itu dari dalam telinga, namun sepertinya itu luka luar. Masalah internal masih akan di periksa lebih lanjut. Kau segera urus administrasinya agar Baekhyun segera dibawa ke kamar pasien. Dokter yang akan menangani Baekhyun akan tiba dalam 10 menit."

"Baiklah. Kumohon lakukan yang terbaik, Hun."

"Hm." Sehun tahu Chanyeol lebih hebat darinya, namun disaat seperti ini dia sangat memaklumi bagaimana Chanyeol tidak akan bisa mendiagnosis Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol terlihat tenang, tapi Sehun dapat melihat bahwa laki-laki itu panik luar biasa. Dia datang kerumah sakit tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, lalu tubuhnya yang gemetar, serta tatapannya yang penuh ketakutan.

.

.

.

3 jam kemuadian, Chanyeol terlihat bersandar di kursi depan ruangan Baekhyun. Orang lewat mungkin mengira dokter muda itu sedang tidur. Nyatanya dia hanya sedang menutup mata, namun otaknya sedang bekerja keras.

' _Kenapa Baekhyun bisa pingsan?'_

' _Kenapa ada darah?'_

' _Kemana dia selama ini? Apa dia ada didalam rumahnya?'_

' _Kenapa rumahnya digembok dari luar?'_

' _Kenapa Comcom bisa seperti itu?'_

"Yeol? Chanyeol?" ditengah pemikirannya dia merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. "Park Chanyeol!"

"Oh? Ada pa Sehun?" Sehun menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini. Lalu segera kembali." Sehun memberinya sepasang baju dan alas kaki. Baru kemudian Chanyeol tersadar bahwa sejak tadi dia tidak menggunakan alas kaki apapun.

" _Thanks_. Aku akan segera kembali." Chanyeol berlari kecil meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa menggeleng. Setelah itu sang dokter anak masuk keruangan Baekhyun untuk memeriksa keadaan gadis itu.

"Dia sudah tidak pucat lagi."

CKLEK

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm. Terimakasih. Bagaimana dia?"

"Sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Ayo kita sarapan dulu."

"Tap-"

"Makan dulu, Park. Setelah itu baru kau temui dokter Kang. Aku juga sangat lapar."

Setelah melalui sedikit perdebatan, akhirnya dua orang dokter itu pun sarapan bersama. Selesai sarapan sederhana ala dokter sibuk yang belum menikah, Sehun pamit pulang untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sementara Chanyeol langsung menuju ruangan dokter Kang.

"Ada banyak luka lebam ditubuh nona Baekhyun."

DEG

"L-luka?"

"Ya. Tidak hanya itu, dia mengalami lecet di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Selain itu juga ada luka sobek kecil di bibir dan telinganya." Mata Chanyeol membulat besar, tanpa sadar dia menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Hal yang membuat aku sedikit terkejut adalah ada sisa sperma di lehernya."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol merasa seluruh jiwanya direnggut secara paksa oleh alam saat mendengar kalimat dokter Kang.

"Tenang sedikit. Karena aku mencurigai sesuatu, aku memeriksa menyeluruh hingga kebagian intim nona Baekhyun namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pemerkosaan. Di pemeriksaan internal juga tidak ada luka dalam. Namun tetap saja sepertinya dia akan sedikit terguncang kaena kau pasti tahu apa yang menjadi dugaanku."

"Baekhyun …" Bagaikan mantra, Chanyeol terus menyebut nama Baekhyun. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Ada apa dengan Baekhyunnya?

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi, dokter Kang. Apakah anda sudah selesai?"

"Oh, dokter Nam. Silahkan masuk. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan dokter Park mengenai corgi miliknya. Jika sudah selesai silahkan temui aku diluar. Permisi. Maaf sudah mengganggu dokter Kang."

"Kebetulah kita sudah selesai disini. Nah dokter Park, silahkan berbicara dengan dokter Nam. Kondisi Baekhyun sejauh ini sudah sangat membaik. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih dokter Kang." Setelah membungkuk tanda terimakasih dan pamit kepada dokter senior di rumah sakit itu, Chanyeol segera keluar dan mengikuti dokter Nam keruangannya.

Sesampainya disana, dia melihat Comcom sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur kecil yang sepertinya disediakan untu hewan yang sakit di ruangan itu.

"Silahkan duduk, dokter Park." Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, namun matanya tidak lepas dari Comcom barang sedetikpun.

"Ada apa dengannya, dokter Nam?"

"Santai saja dokter park. Si kecil ini sudah baik dan sekarang sedang tidur untuk pemulihan tenaganya. Dia sudah makan setengah jam lalu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, namun berita buruknya adalah sepertinya Comcom di berikan suntikan penenang yang sebenarnya untuk manusia. Hal itulah yang mebuat dia sangat lemah, sepertinya juga itu tidak dilakukan hanya sekali. Si kecil ini juga sepertinya sudah sekitar 2 hari tidak diberi asupan makanan."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

"Saat ini dia sudah normal kembali hanya sedang pemulihan tenaga. Aku juga tidak menemukan adanya luka fisik ditubuhnya. Mungkin sebenetar lagi dia akan bang-"

GUK

"Ah itu dia sudah bangun dan sepertinya langsung mengenali pemiliknya."

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menyambut Comcom dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya gemetar antara bahagia dan lega. Chanyeol segera membungkuk dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada dokter Nam.

"Sudahlah, ini memang sudah tugasku. Sekarang keluarlah dan temani nona Baekhyun. Aku dengar dia juga mengalami hal buruk."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih."

"Sudahlah, gantilah ucapan itu dengan tindakan." Perkataan dokter Nam membuat Chanyeol menatap dengan penuh kebingungan. "Aku bukan orang baik dokter Park, melihat kejadian yang menimpa dua orang terdekatmu hari ini aku sangat marah. Tolong temukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jika kau menemukan pelakunya, tambahkan tuntutannya dengan penyiksaan terhadap binatang."

"Tentu saja akan kulakukan. Terimakasih dokter Nam." Dengan Comcom di gendongannya, Chanyeol melangkah keluar sambil berusaha menjaga agar anjing kecil itu tidak tejatuh karena saking bersemangatnya dia terus saja bergerak berusaha menggapai wajah Chanyeol. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol sedikit lega, namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa masih ada rasa khawatir dan marah mengingat keadaan Baekhyun.

" _Good job, buddy. Good job_." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menciumi kepala Comcom.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 pagi, dan Chanyeol masih terlelap dengan kepala yang direbahkan disisi kanan ranjang Baekhyun. Sementara itu, sang gadis mulai terusik tidurnya. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian, dia sudah terbangun sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun terlihat bingung selama beberapa menit, awalnya seperti berusaha menelaah apa yang terjadi. Meskipun dia masih bingung kenapa bisa berada di rumah sakit, nyatanya dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada dokter muda di depannya ini saja nantinya. Jemari Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak karena infus bergerak untuk mengelus rambut lebat sang dokter.

"Terimakasih …" bisiknya pelan. Namun hal itu nyatanya berhasil mengusik Chanyeol sehingga membuatnya bangun. Dia berkedip lama menatap Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi, dokter Park." Chanyeol langsung berdiri seketika. Kini dia sudah mengenakan seragam kerjanya, dengan teliti dia langsung memeriksa semua tanda-tanda vital Baekhyun. Selesai dengan itu semua, Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Ditatapnya gadis mungil di depannya dalam diam.

Kepala dan dada Chanyeol mau meledak rasanya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Baekhyun. Tapi disisi lain dia kecewa dan marah luar biasa dengan apa yang menimpa Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup mata dan mengusap wajahnya, menarik nafas perlahan lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

' _Jika kau siap, kau akan menceritakaannya padaku meski aku tidak bertanya, kan? Dengan begitu aku masih akan bisa percaya bahwa kau juga mempercayaiku, Baek.'_

"Apa kau haus atau lapar?" Baekhyu sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Chanyeol, namun setelahya mengangguk sangat pelan. "Apa masih ada yang terasa sakit?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Itu karena luka lebam di sekujur tubuhmu. Tunggulah sebentar, akan kuambilkan makanan dan minum untukmu. Aku menjamin makanan di rumah sakit ini enak, tidak seperti di rumah sakit lain pada umumnya. Kau harus makan dan pulih dengan cepat." Titah Chanyeol sebelum beranjak keluar. Namun …

"Dokter Park …" panggilan yang nyaris berupa rintihan itu mengehentikan langkah Chanyeol. Dia berusaha menampakkan wajah datar sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada ap-" semua kalimat yang sudah dia susun dengan rapi agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan tertelan kembali melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berurai air mata dengan tangan yang mengisyaratkan untuk Chanyeol memeluknya. Chanyeol berjalan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sejuta kekhawatirannya dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Mendengarkan tangisan paling menyayat hati yang pernah dia dengar.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Lalu ada apa?" Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka seperti ini dan Chanyeol mulai bepikir mungkin Baekhyun belum siap untuk menceritakan yang terjadi. Chanyeol secara perlahan mengurai pelukannya. "Aku harus menjalankan tugasku, akan kupanggil perawat untuk membantumu. Makan dan minum yang banyak, lalu banyak istrahat agar kau bisa segera pulih, lalu bisa bermain dengan Comcom. Kau ingin tahu keadaannya kan?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk sangat cepat membuat Chanyeol merasa senang didalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Baek."

"Terimakasih, dokter Park." Sahut Baekhyun saat Chanyeol nyaris menutup pintu kamar inap Baekhyun. Setelahnya Chanyeol hanya bersandar sebentar sambil menutup matanya.

' _Berkonsentrasilah Park! Ada pasien yang menunggumu.'_

"Yak! Park Chanyeol apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ayo ikut aku, ada puluhan orang keracunan makanan di sebuah pesta. Sekarang UGD sedang sibuk."

Chanyeol segera berlari bersama Sehun menuju UGD, setidaknya dia akan bisa sedikit mengalihkan sakit hatinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunggu, menunggu sampai dia lelah agar bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang sudah pukul 1 malam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda lelaki itu datang. Comcom sudah dibawa oleh perawat ke kamarnya dalam keadaan sehat dan pulih sepenuhnya. Membuat Baekhyun menangis bahagia sambil terus mengucapkan terimakasih. Tapi tetap saja dia merindukan sosok lelaki yang dia sayangi itu. Baekhyun pun menangis dalam diam, tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sejak tadi si lelaki sudah berada diluar kamar inap Baekhyun. Hanya saja dia tak kuasa masuk dan melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu, yang ada dia hanya akan terus bersikap menyebalkan yang mungkin bisa menambah goncangan pada diri Baekhyun. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk duduk diluar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun terlihat lebih sehat. Kini dia tengah tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuknya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah selesai menyuapi Baekhyun, dan sekarang dia sedang mengupas apel untuk makanan penutup Baekhyun.

"Jadi, dokter Park bisa memasak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, sedikit. Hanya sekedar hobi." Jawabnya seraya memasukan potongan kecil apel ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Lalu mengapa anda tidak memasak dan malah memintaku? Tadi aku makan dan merasa bahwa masakan dokter Park jauh lebih enak dari pada milikku. Membuatku jadi sangat malu selama ini hanya memasakkan hal yang sederhana untuk anda." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk lesu. Chanyeol sangat ingin tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk lesu namun masih mengunyah apel dengan semangat.

"Bagiku, masakan ibu dan masakanmu adalah yang terenak. Tidak ada yang bsa mengalahkan masakan kalian. Bukan hanya sekedar enak, tapi masakan kalian membuat aku merasa kenyang dan penuh tidak hanya diperut, tapi juga di hati."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berkaca-kaca. Andaikan tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, Chanyeol pasti akan segera mencubit pipi Baekhyun sepuasnya.

"Baiklah semua sudah selesai, sekaang kau istirahat, jika lututmu sudah tidak lemas, akan kupertimbangkan untuk membiarkan kau berjalan-jalan disekitar sini." Chanyeol hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun teringat sesuatu. Namun entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa aneh dan tidak suka akan hal itu. "Dan Baek, ayah tirimu akan segera tiba untuk menjengukmu."

DEG

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ketakutan. Bola matanya langsung bergerak kesana kemari dengan tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dan mulai bergerak gelisah. Membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin ada hal yang tidak beres disini. Chanyeol menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun sambil menatap mata gadis itu, seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk bisa lebih tenang karena ada Chanyeol yang akan menjaganya.

"Baekhyun…" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng keras dengan air mata berurai. "Baekhyun lihat aku." Baekhyun malah hendak membuang wajah namun Chanyeol menahannya. "Baekhyun! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap disini. Percayalah padaku."

Kira-kira setengah jam setelah adegan Baekhyun menangis, akhirnya ayah tiri Baekhyun datang. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di sofa atas permintaan yang sedikit –sangat- memaksa karena orang tua itu bersikeras untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang terus memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan lelaki itu.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa anda kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya. Dia sudah sejak tadi terganggu dengan tatapan lelaki tua itu kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tentu saja menjenguk putri kesayanganku. Iyakan, sayang?" balas Jonathan dengan senyuman yang tak lepas di wajahnya. "Jadi kapan dia bisa pulang? Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk ikut pulang bersamaku ke Seoul. Baekhyun sudah setuju dengan hal itu. Benarkan, sayang?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan yang dia dapatkan adalah gelengan kecil. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil langkah berani. Dia akan melawan lelaki tua ini. Segera dia mengetik pesan untuk Sehun.

 **To : Sehun Oh**

 **Tolong beritahu security rumah sakit kita, dua orang cukup. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi kekacauan. Ada hal yang tidak beres dengan ayah tiri Baekhyun.**

Untungnya Sehun segera mengiyakan pesan itu tanpa banyak tanya. Setelah itu Chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponselnya di nakas dekat tempat tidur Baehkhyun. Dia melepas jas kebanggannya dan meletakkannya dengan rapi, lalu kini dia tidak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk memeluk lengannya, tapi dialah yang memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat benteng yang kokoh untuk melindungi gadisnya.

"Jadi?" tanya pria tertua di dalam ruangan itu mulai tidak sabar.

"Tuan Jonathan, Baekhyun secara hukum bukan anak anda lagi." Sahut Chanyeol tenang, namun tidak demikian lelaki didepannya.

"Apa?!"

"Tolong pelankan suara anda. Ini rumah sakit." Jonathan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Secara hukum, Baekhyun berada di kartu keluarga nenek dari ayahnya. Jadi, anda tidak bisa memaksa dia untuk mngikuti anda. Wali Baekhyun di rumah sakit ini adalah aku, dan tidak lupa akulah dokternya. Jadi aku yang memutuskan kapan Baekhyun bisa pulang."

"Jadi apa maumu? Baekhyun? Kau tak ingin pulang bersama ayah, nak? Ayo. Ibu sudah menunggumu." Rayu Jonathan sedikit tidak sabar. Sementara yang di panggil semakin mengerutkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Jawablah, Baekhyun. Agar aku tahu harus bebuat apa selanjutnya. Jangan biarkan semuanya seperti ini." Bisik Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mulai menangis pelan. Tidak lama kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap ayah tirinya, namun belum berapa detik dia mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Hei sayang, jangan begini. Kau membuat ayah terlihat jahat. Ay-"

"Aku tidak mau." Sahut Baekhyun cepat setelah dia meyakinkan diri bahwa Chanyeol pasti akan melindunginya.

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke rumah itu lagi."

"Baekhyun, sayang jangan bercanda."

"Tuan, anda sudah dengar sendiri kan? Pintu keluar ada di sebelah kanan anda."

"Cih, apa hakmu menyuruhku keluar dari ruangan anakku sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, anda mengganggu pasien saya."

"Hah! Omong kosong. Baekhyun, ikut aku sekarang!"

PLAK

Chanyeol menampik tangan Jonathan yang hendak menggapai Baekhyun. "Jangan pernah berharap anda bisa menyentuh Baekhyun 'lagi' dengan tangan kotor itu, Tuan Jonathan."

"Ah jadi perempuan itu sudah memberitahukannya padamu? Tapi kau masih saja mau dengannya? Apa yang sudah diberikannya padamu? Tapi tubuhnya sudah nyaris cacat dengan banyak luka, apa kau masih mau padanya? Hahaha! Lebih baik kau biarkan dia jadi milikku, dan kau bisa mencari jalang lain untuk jadi milikmu." Jonathan menyeringai, tapi tidak lama setelah Chanyeol malah membenahi letak pelukannya kepada Baekhyun menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Tugasku adalah mengobati yang sakit, maka aku akan mengobati semua 'luka' itu dengan baik sampai semuanya sembuh dan membuat anda mengagumi betapa cantik dan berharganya gadis disampingku ini."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu? Mungkin dia sudah menjual dirinya padamu? Bagaimana rasanya? Sejauh ini aku belum pernah berhasil menyetubuhinya. Jadi kau sudah? Ah tentu saja nikmat bukan?" Chanyeol melempar vas bunga di nakas Baekhyun ke arah dinding melewati Jonathan, yang mana jelas membuat laki-laki itu terkejut bukan main.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat sampah mengenai Baekhyun lagi dan segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku menghancurkanmu, Tuan Jonathan." Jonathan bisa saja melawan, namun melihat 2 orang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan kekar masuk ke dalam ruangan membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut dan memutuskan untuk tidak melawan saat diseret keluar.

"Tunggu pembalasanku karena telah mempermalukanku, dokter _bajingan_."

"Aku akan menunggumu, Tuan. Dan sebelumnya," Chanyeol menjeda kalimat yang akan dia utarakan selanjutnya dengan mengecup pelan ubun-ubun Baekhyun, "Sejak awal kita bertemu tadi, aku tidak pernah membahas Baekhyun punya luka ditubuhnya, bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Chanyeol memamerkan smirknya yang paling menakutkan,"-dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa anda yang melakukan semua ini pada gadisku. Jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengakui semua yang kau lakukan padanya."

" _Sialan_."

"Ah! Jangan khawatir. Semua pembicaraan kita sudah kurekam dengan baik. _Thankyou, Sir, for your hardwork_."

"A-apa?! _Bajingan sialan_! Lepaskan aku!" Jonathan terus meronta agar dilepaskan namun tidak bisa melawan lebih lagi.

"Dokter Park …"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih, hiks…" sisa hari itu Baekhyun habiskan dengan menangis lagi dipelukan lelakinya-"

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah nyaman?" tanya Chanyeol kepada gadis disebelahnya yang baru saja selesai memasang seatbeltnya.

"Eung!"

"Baiklah. Santai saja, jika kau stress kau akan mabuk dalam perjalanan. Orangtuaku bukanlah orang yang suka makan orang." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun sambil berbisik 'aku bahkan sudah bisa menjamin mereka akan sangat menyukaimu'.

"Apa?"

"Tidak tidak, hanya sedang bergumam."

"Dokter Park, aku bisa sembuh kan?"

"Tentu saja, setelah kau berani berbagi masa lalumu, semua akan lebih mudah untuk bisa membuat ayah dan ibumu dipenjara. Kau juga akan lebih nyaman menikmati hidup. Selain itu, mungkin saja aku bisa melakukan 'hal lebih' dari pada hanya sekedar berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan. Sedikit meraba mungkin?" Chanyeol sedikit berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun, membuat yang mungil tersipu malu.

"Dokter Park!"

Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul, menuju rumah Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Selama 3 hari setelah 'kunjungan' ayah Baekhyun, Baekhyun menjadi sangat perdiam dan Chanyeol menyadari itu semua. Namun, dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang selanjunya dikatakan Baekhyun 2 malam yang lalu.

 _Chanyeol baru saja selesai berganti pakaian dan kini sedang membaca beberapa buku kedokteran di sofa kamar inap Baekhyun. Kita bisa menyebut Chanyeol dengan sebutan kutu buku tampan, karena apabila dia sudah mulai membaca maka dia akan mulai hilang dalam dunianya sendiri. Hal itu berlangsung sekitar 40 menit sampai suara gadis kesayangannya mengalun lembut ditelinga perinya._

" _Dokter Park.." Chanyeol segera menutup bukunya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ini adalah yang pertama Baekhyun terlihat fokus kepadanya selama 3 hari ini._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Aku mau minta tolong pada anda…"_

" _Hm? Seperti apa?"_

" _Aku ingin sembuh.. maksudku benar-benar sembuh. Dimana aku bisa berdamai dengan masa laluku. Kemudian, aku bisa membuat ayah tiriku di hukum secara pantas. Aku mungkin belum bisa menceritakan segalanya sekarang, tapi aku tahu dokter Park sudah lebih dari mengerti sekarang bahwa dialah sebagian besar penyebab aku seperti ini. Maka dari itu, bantulah aku dan teruslah bersamaku. Bisakah?"_

 _Dan jawaban yang Baekhyun dapatkan malam itu adalah pelukan erat dan ucapan terimakasih yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dari Chanyeol._

Setelah pernyataan Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol segera menghubungi ibunya di Seoul untuk mencarikan psikiater terbaik untuk membantu Baekhyun yang tak heran membuat sang ibu marah-marah karena bingung di hubungi tengah malam tanpa menjelaskan situasinya terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya Chanyeol menceritakan segalanya kepada ibunya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

' _Bawa dia kemari, akan ibu lakukan segalanya yang terbaik yang bisa ibu lakukan. Kebetulan, aku dan noonamu ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyunee kesayanganmu itu. Ayahmu juga sudah seperti orang gila yang sangat terobsesi dengan anak anijing betinanya karena Yoora dan Hyemi sudah tinggal disini lagi.'_

PIP

Chanyeol lupa, bahwa ibunya adalahpsikiater terkenal di Seoul.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuu! Minta reviewnya ya? Saran endingnya bagaimana juga boleh, tapi jangan

"happy ending ya, kak!",

"Chanbaek nikah, dan live happily ever after, kak!",

"Chanbaek punya baby, kak.",

atooo

"Chanbaek naena kak" hahahahahahahahaha.

Aku lagi buntu nih. Butuh alur, mungkin klo cocok aku pake idenya. Mungkin setelah ini aku bakalan update lama lagi. Hahaha. _See you all_ , gaes!

Btw, ini wujud galauku besok mau bimbingan _**thesis**_ pertama. Doain lacwarrrr ya man-temans.


	7. Chapter 6 : Almost is Never Enough

The Last List

Chapter 6 : Almost is Never Enough

_e)(o_

"Omo! Sayaang! Chanyeol sudah datang! Tinggalkan bunga-bungamu dan lihat sia- Omo omo! Kau Baekhyun? Baekhyunie?! Sayaanggg! Lihat siapa yang dibawa anak perjaka kita!"

" _Nee_?! Aku tak bisa mendengarmu, sayang!" sahut pria yang sepertinya tuan Park itu dari belakang rumah.

"Kesini atau ku pangkas semua bungam-"

" _I'm here_. Hah hah hah." Setelah beberapa kali teriakan heboh di rumah besar itu, akhirnya pria paruh baya yang berbadan sedikit gempal itu datang. Nyonya Park langsung mencubit perut gembul suaminya dengan gemas sambil mengomel pelan. Nyonya Park lebih tinggi dari pada suaminya. Baekhyun akhirnya tahu kalau tubuh tinggi Chanyeol berasal dari ibunya yang juga tinggi semampai.

"Hahh, maafkan orangtuaku, Baek. Harap maklum, beginilah keluargaku. Lama-lama juga kau akan terbiasa. Tapi kau memang harus terbiasa, karena mereka akan menjadi orangtuamu juga." Chanyeol berbisik mesra, lalu melihat Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan merona.

"Tidak apa, aku sangat menyukainya. Rasanya menyenangkan." Tambahnya dengan sebuah _eyesmile_ yang sangat menyilaukan.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun tidak terganggu dengan hal tersebut. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari rumah ini. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol merasakan genggaman ditangannya, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum sangat manis. Dia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu terus, aku tidak akan mampu menahan diri. Aku akan menciummu dan orangtuaku akan menikahkan kita saat itu juga." Baekhyun menoleh dengan delikan imutnya yang malah membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

"Anakku Chanyeol! Oh putrakuu.." Nyonya Park memeluk erat Chanyeol sambil terus bergumam 'anakku pulang'. Setelah itu Tuan Park berganti memeluk putranya.

"Aku pulang, ayah ibu …" Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis melihat adegan di depannya ini. "Ayah ibu, ini Baek-"

"Ibu tahu. Byun Baekhyun, gadis manis tetanggamu, yang membuatmu berdebar setiap waktu, yang ingi-"

"Ibu!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk dan menyeret ibunya ke dalam rumah sebelum membuat celotehan sang nyonya membuat Baekhyun mengetahui segala rahasianya, meninggakan Tuan Park beserta Baekhyun berdua. Baekhyun hanya menunduk ragu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di depan Tuan Park.

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"Iya, paman. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Sahut Baekhyun dengan membungkuk dalam.

" _Kangaji._ "

" _Ne_?"

"Mulai hari ini aku akan memanggilmu, _uri-kangaji_." ( _kangaji_ yang berarti anak anjing merupakan sebutan untuk anak kesayangan, atau anak manis di Korea. Namun disini ayah Chanyeol memberi nama itu karena Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan anak anjing dan kebetulan itu memiliki filosofi yang pas dengan Baekhyun yang manis).

"A-ah _ne_ , paman. Panggilah aku sesuka paman."

" _Okay! Come here_." Baekhyun bingung dengan ayah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja merentangkan kedua tangannya.

NYUUT

"Akh! Apa-apaan sayang?" tuan Park mengaduh kesakitan saat perutnya di cubit 'mesra' oleh sang istri.

"Badanmu kotor, kasihan Baekhyun. Sini biar bibi yang memelukmu dulu. Dan kau sayang, pergi bersihkan dirimu dulu." Setelah mengolok suaminya, nyonya Park tanpa pikir panjang memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. " _I've heard about how much you have suffered all this time. I'm sorry for coming so late. You've work hard_. Sekarang mari kita lewati semua bersama. Percayalah pada Chanyeol, aku, dan paman gendut itu. Kita akan memenangkan semua ini." Ucap Nyonya Park sangat lembut sambil mengusap lembut penggung sempit Baekhyun.

" _Me too_ …." Tuan Park langsung ikut berpelukan lewat punggung istrinya. Sementara Baekhyun yang sedang berlinang air mata, menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum tampan bersandar di tembok sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

" _Thankyou_.." ucap Baekhyun dengan gerakan mulut tanpa suara. Namun selanjutnya, balasan Chanyeol membuatnya seketika lemas. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk memeluk Nyonya Park lebih erat sambil mengubur wajahnya dileher wanita itu. Tetapi tetap saja dia teringat apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

 _I LOVE YOU_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baru sehari Baekhyun tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, namun sejauh ini Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman. Setiap harinya dia akan membantu nyonya Park menyiapkan sarapan, lalu setelah berberes dia akan lanjut merawat taman Tuan Park saat pria itu pergi bekerja. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun otomatis menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang boleh menyentuh tanaman tuan Park. Membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemangat mengerahkan segala kemampuannya.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini rumah itu kedatangan tamu, yaitu kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sering tertawa dalam diam melihat bagaimana si nona kecil Jung Hyemi menguasai seisi rumah, termasuk pamannya, Chanyeol.

" _Amoni-chan, Halboji-channnnn_ , Hyemi datannggg.." itu adalah teriakan nyaring yang paling pertama kali terdengar saat gadis kecil itu tiba. Hanya sebentar, sampai saat dia menemukan sang paman kesayangannya sedang tidur lelap di sofa.

" _Achoon_ , Hyemi rindu!"

"Ayo bermain boneka, _Achoon._ "

" _Achoonnn_ , Hyemi laparrr.." Ya, meskipun dia sudah berumur 2 tahun dan seharusnya sudah bisa mengatakan _Samchon_ , dia tetap saja menggunakan panggilan yang dia gunakan sejak kecil untuk pamannya.

Baekhyun awalnya mengira gadis kecil itu akan menerimanya langsung, alias bisa akrab seketika karena Baekhyun sangat senang dengan anak-anak. Mungkin dia sulit mempercayai orang lain, namun tidak begitu dengan anak-anak. Baginya, anak-anak adalah sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat murni. Namun, yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun mendapat tatapan sengit Hyemi selama beberapa jam awal mereka bertemu. Baru setelah 2 jam bertemu, Hyemi mendatangi Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya bermain boneka _Barbie_.

" _Eonnie_ , siapa?" tanya Hyemi sengit, yang mana membuat Baekhyun sedikit sedih.

"Itu _Imo_ sayang, bukan _eonnie_ …" sahut Chanyeol dari dapur. Sepertinya sedang mengganggu ibu dan kakaknya membuat cemilan.

" _Arrasseo. Imo. Imo_ , siapa?"

"Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kata Chanyeol _Samchon_ Hyemi manis. Namun, menurut _Imo_ Hyemi sangat sangat sangat manis." Hyemi membuang wajah mendengar pujian dari Baekhyun, terlihat malu tapi berupaya agar terlihat galak.

"Sangat manis?" tanyanya pelan.

"Eung! Sangat manis! Lebih manis dari boneka cantik manapun." angguk Baekhyun penuh keyakinan dan antusias. Di pembatas ruangan, 3 orang yang sejak tadi menatap interaksi 2 gadis di ruang tengah itu merasa sangat gemas.

"Baekhyun terlihat sangat polos." Sahut Yoora.

"Mm, ibu juga berpikir begitu. Apa mungkin masa kecilnya tidak dia lewati dengan maksimal? Sehingga masih tersisa bagian kekanakan dari dalam dirinya yang bisa keluar ketika melihat anak kecil."

 **Kembali ke ruang tengah.**

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terus mengangguk sebagai jawaban gadis kecil di depannya. Menunjukkan raut wajah berpikir kerasnya, Hyemi langsung berlari mengambil salah satu boneka _Barbie_ kesayangannya. "Mana yang lebih manis, Hyemi atau boneka ini?"

"Apa? Tentu saja Hyemi!" jawab Baekhyun keheranan.

"Baiklah!" Hyemi seketika mengacungkan kelingking mungilnya kearah Baekhyun. "Mulai sekarang, Baekkie _Imo_ adalah sahabat Hyemi. Berjanji untuk saling menyayangi, saling memeluk, daaannn saling mencium selamanya." perjanjian yang sangat aneh bagi Baekhyun. Namun dia sangat senang, sehingga dengan semangat dia menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Hyemi.

"Janji!" Baekhyun langsung di tarik menuju mainannya berada oleh Hyemi. Disana, Baekhyun di kenalkan dengan seluruh mainannya. Baekhyun dalam hati berusaha sangt keras menghafal semua nama mereka didalam hati.

"Wah wah, anak manis _Samchon_ mendapat teman baru rupanya. Jika kalian akan menjadi seperti ini, lalu mengapa Hyemi tadi marah-marah pada _Imo_?" yang ditanya langsung menunduk sedih sambil memilin jemarinya.

"Ka-karena, saat _Uncle_ Fanfan datang kesini, _Achoon_ berkata jika nanti ada yang lebih manis dari pada Hyemi, _Achoon_ akan menyayanginya sama bahkan lebih dari _Achoon_ menyayangi Hyemi.."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun _Imo_? Sambung Yoora dari belakang Hyemi. Hyemi langsung bangkit memeluk kaki ibunya.

"K-karena, Baekkie _Imo_ sangat manis. Hyemi pun suka."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sejak selesai makan siang, Chanyeol terus saja menempel pada Baekhyun. Ya, sore ini dia akan kembali ke Jeju dikarenakan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter disana. Lalu Baekhyun? Tentu saja akan tetap tinggal disini bersama keluarga Park. Selain untuk menyelesaikan permasalah yang ada mengenai orangtua Baekhyun dan proses pemulihan fisik serta mental Baekhyun, juga untuk menjamin keamanan Baekhyun dari gangguan orangtuanya sendiri.

"Dokter Park, tolong ambilkan selang disana, aku akan menyirami bunga ini." Pinta Baekhyun seraya menunjuk selang yang ada di dekat Chanyeol berdiri. Chanyeol dengan enggan membawa selang itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak sedih akan kutinggalkan selama beberapa hari?"

"Tenang saja, dokter. Aku suka berada disini, semua orang terlihat menerima keberadaanku. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Hyemi membuatku berpikir, masa kecil itu sangat indah. Hanya kebetulan aku saja yang bertemu dengan orang jahat dulu."

"Tentu saja. Mereka semua mulai menyayangimu lebih dari menyayangiku. Bahkan keponakan kecilku sekalipun." Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat lelaki dewasa pendiam seperti Chanyeol bisa mengeluh seperti ini. Untuk menghibur lelakinya (?) Baekhyun langsung mendekat dan berjinjit untuk berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa khawatir? Aku akan jadi wanita yang sangat menyayangimu. Sangat sangat sangat sayang. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju." Bertepatan dengan pernyataannya itu Chanyeol langsung mengambil selang yang di pegang Baekhyun kemudian menyiram Baekhyun.

"Aaaaa! Dokter Park! Rasakan ini." Baekhyun merebut selang dengan susah payah lalu langsung menyiram balas Chanyeol.

Sisa siang itu mereka habiskan dengan saling menyiram. Tapi tidak hanya ada mereka berdua, Hyemi menyusul kemudian membawa pistol mainan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bermain di kolam renang. Sementara Nyonya Park tidak luput dari cipratan saat dia hendak memanggil anak-anak dan cucunya untuk makan siang. Alhasil, mereka berempat kini sedang di kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri.

TOK TOK TOK

"Oh, _eonnie_? Ada apa _eonnie_?" Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin mandi terkejut dengan kedatangan Yoora yang tiba-tiba di depan kamarnya sambil menyengir tak berdosa.

"Baekhyuuunn, bolehkan kami menggunakan kamar mandimu? _Shower_ air hangat di kamar mandi kami tidak berfungsi. Aku harus buru-buru karena Hyemi sangat mudah sakit. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja _eonnie_. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi _eonnie_."

"Jangan! Kau mau mati kedinginan? Kau lupa ini sudah memasuki musim semi? Pergilah ke kamar Chanyeol dan pinjam kamar mandinya. Dia kalau mandi sangat cepat, mungkin sekarang sudah selesai. Terima kasih, Baek." Yoora langsung masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa kau belum juga mandi? Kau bisa terkena flu." yang dibicarakan kini sudah berdiri di depan kamar Baekhyun setelah mendengar suara berisik dari kamar Baekhyun di sebelahnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"A-ah. Ehem." Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya melihat rambut basah Chanyeol. Menurutnya entah kenapa itu sangat _hot_. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sementara pipinya mulai memanas. "Yoora _eonnie_ meminjam kamar mandiku untuk Hyemi. Katanya _shower_ di kamarnya rusak. Aku diminta untuk memakai kamar mandi anda."

"Oh, kalau begitu gunakan saja. Sabun mandi yang kugunakan berbau anggur, karena ibu yang mengisinya. Jadi kau tenang saja. Kau tidak akan beraroma khas lelaki hanya karena mandi dikamar mandi milikku."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah. Aku menyukai aroma dokter Park. Sabun hanya nilai plus saja." Jawaban polos Baekhyun nyatanya membuat Chanyeol melongo. Tahukah gadis itu perkataan semacam itu bisa membuat libido lelaki meningkat.

"Jangan mengatakan hal aneh kalau kau masih belum siap menenangkan singa jantan ini, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mendekati Baekhyun yang kini sudah terhimpit di dinding. Baekhyun sadar kini sudah berbuat salah hanya bisa salah tingkah, namun tidak lama, karena setelahnya dia malah tersenyum nakal.

"Aku hanya melihatnya dari novel. Itu ungkapan kalau si gadis ingin menyenangkan lelakinya. Aku hanya iseng, dokter. Yah, sedikit terbawa suasana karena anda menjadi sangat tampan dengan kemeja dan rambut basah ini." Baekhyun mencicit lucu.

"Baek-"

"Stop! Aku harus mandi agar tidak terlambat mengantar anda ke bandara." Baekhyun berlari ke kamar Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu semakin bertindak lebih jauh. Chanyeol disisi lain hanya bisa mendengus geli.

"Dia tidak membawa _bathrobe_." Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Namun setelahnya dia sadar bahwa kamar Baekhyun memiliki lemari alat mandi di dalam kamar mandi karena kamar mandi kamar Baekhyun luas. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang lemarinya di luar kamar mandi. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Chanyeol tersenyum licik kemudian langsung berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Setibanya di kamarnya, Chanyeol mengunci kamarnya rapat lalu mengantongi kuncinya. Setelah itu dia mengambil salah satu _bathrobe_ kesayangannya. Dia berjalan sambil bersiul menuju tempat tidurnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kamar mandi. Menunggu mangsanya menyadari kesalahan besar yang sudah dibuatnya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi itu membuka sedikit dengan perlahan. Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya menengok kiri kanan sebelum akhirnya retina cantiknya menangkap sosok paling berbahaya dan paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Disisi lain Chanyeol menunjukkan _smirk_ super tampannya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat lucu. Tidak terkira betapa terkejut dan malunya dia saat ini. Dia mengira Chanyeol sudah tidak berada di kamar ini. Kesalahan bodohnya adalah dia tidak sempat berpikir untuk sekedar mengambil _bathrobe_ saat mereka saling menggoda di luar tadi. Sempat terpikir olehnya kembali ke kamar sebentar untuk mengambil _bathrobe_ nya, namun dia tidak jadi melakukannya dengan angan-angan adanya benda itu di dalam kamar mandi Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, inilah yang terjadi sekarang.

BLAM

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan lucu sang gadis di depannya itu. Dia mulai bersiul santai sambil menopangkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kokohnya di tempat tidur besarnya. Menunggu gadis itu melakukan hal lucu lainnya. _Ahh_ , betapa dia menikmati momen ini.

10 menit kemudian, Chanyeol mulai merasa kasihan. Mungkin cukup main-mainnya sampai sini. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini, Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan keluar kamar mandi saking malunya yang bisa saja berakibat si mungil demam. Dia menggapai _bathrobe_ itu kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Sesaat sebelum dia mengetuk pintu tersebut, pintunya sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka sedikit.

CKLEK

"Omo! Apa yang anda lakukan, dokter Park?" Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dan alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat sang dokter sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi. Sementara, yang ditanya kini sedang menahan nafas. Aroma Baekhyun memenuhi indra penciumannya, yang mana berefek 'lumayan' besar terhadap sesuatu diantara selangkangannya. Belum lagi leher dan bahu kiri mengkilat karena basah Baekhyun yang sedikit terlihat saat dia menyembul seperti ini.

"Ah- Ekhem." Chanyeol ingin merutuki suaranya yang tiba-tiba serak ini. Menutup mata dan menarik nafas perlahan, dia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Maafkan aku sudah menggodamu. Hanya saja aku ingin menghukummu karena kau sudah lalai. Sadarkah kau bahwa tadi itu sangat fatal? Kalau yang berada disini lelaki lain bagaimana? Rambut basah, leher basah, bahu ba-" Chanyeol berhenti bicara saat melihat wajah Baaekhyun yang kini sudah sangat memerah. Menahan ngilu yang lebih parah dengan ekpresi Baekhyun, dia menutup matanya dan langsung memberikan _bathrobe_ yang sedari dipegangnya. "Pakai ini secepatnya sebelum ku dorong pintu ini dan membuat kita berdua basah oleh keringat di bwah guyuran air."

Baekhyun mengambil benda itu dengan wajah semerah tomat. Dia bukan tidak tahu apa maksud dari 'basah' yang dikatakan Chanyeol , hanya saja dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat sefrontal itu dari Chanyeol. Sedikit terburu, Baekhyun langsung memakai _bathrobe_ yang sepertinya milik Chanyeol ini. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mengakui bahwa aroma lelaki ini sangat kuat di benda yang sedang membungkus tubuhnya ini dan itu membuatnya sangat nyaman. Oh bolehkah dia menyimpan ini untuknya sendiri.

Saat dia bercermin, dia tertawa kecil melihat _bathrobe_ itu menutup sampai setengah betisnya. Tangannya menghilang di balik lengan _bathrobe_ itu. Baekhyun dapat membayangkan seberapa lebar bahu Chanyeol melihat bagian bahu _bathrobe_ itu jauh melewati bahunya, dan hal itu otomatis membuat belahan dadanya semakin terlihat.

" _Baek? Kau akan terkena demam jika berlama-lama di dalam."_

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan menjadi malu mengingat sudah berapa lama dia menatap dirinya di depan cermin sambil menikmati aroma si lelaki. Sambil berusaha menutupi dadanya, dia mulai beranjak keluar tanpa suara. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang memutar kunci kamar lalu membuka pintunya sedikit setelah itu menutupnya lagi, dan secara tidak teduga dia langsung berbalik. Tanpa diminta, Chanyeol tentu saja langsung melihat Baekhyun di belakangnya yang saat ini tengah menunduk malu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai Chanyeol melangkah lebar mendekati Baekhyun dengan rahang mengeras. Baekhyun yang terlambat menyadarinya, hanya sempat mencoba menghindar dengan berjalan mundur sebanyak tiga langkah sebelum tangah kokoh Chanyeol menggapai pinggangnya lalu mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di meja rias Chanyeol. Tidak ada adegan botol dan wadah _make up_ yang berserakan karena meja itu kosong. Apa yang kalian harapkan dari meja rias lelaki?

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kanan dan kiri tubuh Baekhyun. Matanya menatap intens Baekhyun, yang mana membuat yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah. Tangannya masih senantiasa memegangi bagian leher _bathrobe_ agar tidak terlepas dan memperlihatkan sedikit bagian tubuh yang biasanya terbungkus _bra_ itu.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan Baek?"

"A-a-apa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya di leher di bawah telinga kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegang saat Chanyeol menghirup dalam di area itu, dan disaat Chanyeol memutuskan mencium dan membelai kulit itu dengan lidahnya, tubuh Baekhyun bergetar kencang, degub jantungnya menjadi tak terkendali hingga terasa sakit, perutnya melilit dan kewanitaannya sedikit ngilu oleh serangan dadakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, disisi lain, sangat menyukai reaksi Baekhyun. Tangan kanan gadis itu kini sudah berpindah tepat di bahu kiri Chanyeol. Mungkin berniat mencegah Chanyeol namun tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Nafas Baekhyun memberat dan agak tersengal, bagian pipi sampai ketelinganya merona parah, matanya tertutup rapat seperti seolah jika membukanya dia akan pingsan. Chanyeol menghabiskan sepersekian detik untuk mengamati wajah Baekhyun, namun kemudian dia melihat pemandangan eksotis, yang membuatnya ingin segera membanting gadis ini ke tempat tidur lalu memncumbuinya. Ia melihat Baekhyun melakukan gerakan menelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk mungkin membantunya bernafas. Chanyeol mengamati bagaimana getaran leher itu sangat seksi, terlebih dengan posisi kepala Baekhyun saat ini yang tengah mendongak, otomatis membuat sesedikit apapun gerakan di tenggorokannya, akan terlihat sangat jelas.

Chanyeol menjadi sangat bernafsu, di ciumnya leher itu dan sedikit menyesapnya namun tidak sampai meninggalkan bekas. Rintihan kecil Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan gerakan cepat dan tegas Chanyeol terdengar, hal itu tentu saja menyulut nafsu Chanyeol lebih besar lagi. Dengan lihai lidahnya menari diatas kulit leher Baekhyun. Kepalanya miring ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat saat mencari posisi berbeda untuk menikmati leher jenjang si mungil.

Nafasnya semakin memburu saat bagian leher sampai dada bathrobe itu terbuka lebar. Nyaris memperlihatkan puting payudara Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja menyadari bahwa kini tubuh mereka menempel rapat dan kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah melingkari bahunya, tangan kiri Baekhyun memegang tengkuk Chanyeol, sementara yang kanan sedang meremas lembut rambut belakang Chanyeol.

" _I don't think I can hold it anymore, baby_ …" bisiknya tajam seolah tak lagi ingin dibantah oleh gadis didepannya.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengatur nafas kembali buat terkejut saat Chanyeol membenamkan wajah di belahan dadanya kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu. Kepala Baekhyun menjadi sangat pening, tubuhnya terasa akan bisa hancur kapan saja dengan gejolak besar dari dalam dirinya. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak lihai menurunkan _bathrobe_ dari pundak kirinya. Chanyeol menurunkan tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menguncinya di belakang tubuhnya, membuat payudara kiri Baekhyun terekspos dengan sangat sangat 'cantik'. Anehnya, tidak ada rasa dingin menyengat dirasakan Baekhyun. Mungkin dikarenakan panasnya kegiatan mereka berdua saat ini.

Chanyeol dengan gemas menciumi setiap jengkal kulit pipi payudara Baekhyun, memutar lidahnya di sekitaran puting merah muda itu sebelum kemudian meraup dan menghisap benda sensitif itu, yang sejak tadi sudah menegang.

"Akh! Oh Ya Tuhan! Aku- ahh!"

Baekhyun mendesah keras sebagai akibat dari tindakan Chanyeol, kepalanya terlempar kebelakang dengan mulut terbuka, air mata sedikit mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sungguh dia tak sanggup dengan semua kenikmatan ini. Tubuhnya yang sama sekali belum pernah disentuh seperti membuat seluruh syarafnya terkejut setengah mati seperti dialiri arus kenikmatan yang besar.

Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan spontan Baekhyun semakin bernafsu untuk meneruskan kegiatannya. Ditengah hisapannya, dia akan melibatkan lidahnya untuk menggoda puting payudara Baekhyun, yang mana membuat Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, menekan tubuh Baekhyun dengan keras.

Baekhyun menegang saat merasakan bagian bawahnya yang tidak tertutup apapun tertekan dan sedikit tergesek oleh benda yang keras, besar, dan panas. Walaupun benda itu tertutup oleh celana piyama abu-abu sang dokter, Baekhyun sangat tahu itu apa. Dia sangat ingin merapatkan kakinya, namun tubuhnya berkeinginan lain, yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah semakin membuka pahanya, sehingga kedua benda paling intim itu bisa bergesekkan lebih keras lagi.

Chanyeol yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan puting Baekhyun kini menjadi sedikit kelimpungan, sudah terbagi pikirannya dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Gadis itu membuka pahanya semakin lebar, membuatnya bisa leluasa menggesekan kejantanannya lebih intens ke bagian intim Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu, dibawah sana sudah sangat basah, terbukti dari gesekan yang terasa lembut dan licin. Gesekan yang mereka lakukan semakin cepat dan tidak terkendali, ingin rasanya Chanyeol menurunkan segala penghalang yang membuat dua benda intim itu tidak bertemu secara langsung. Namun-

DUG DUG DUG DUG

" _Achoonnnnnn! Achooonn! Kata mama kita harus segera berangkat ke tempat parkir pesawat!"_

Teriakan nyaring dibalik pintu itu menghentikan segala macam kegiatan yang tengah mereka jalani. Kobaran nafsu yang tadi sudah hampir menuju puncaknya, menjadi padam seketika. Nafas mereka masih memburu dan posisi mereka masih seperti tadi. Chanyeol melepas hisapannya dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu dan leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri yang tangan kirinya sudah bebas hanya bisa memeluk erat Chanyeol sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Iya sayang! Sebentar!" Sahut Chanyeol sedikit serak, masih efek kegiatan tadi. Ia menghela nafas kasar sebelum akhirnya memeluk Baekhyun sebentar lalu saling menjauhkan diri. Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan di depannya, Baekhyun tengah memperbaiki posisi duduknya sehingga Chanyeol belum sempat melihat bagian paling pribadi milik si gadis, sedikit membuatnya kecewa namun berganti _excited_ karena dia dibuat semakin penasaran dengan hal itu, dia akan melihat dan menikmatinya nanti.

 _Yah semoga akan ada nanti._

Baekhyun turun dari meja rias Chanyeol dengan dibantu oleh pria itu, dirapikannya sedikit penampilannya kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun yang sangat sadar bahwa perbuatannya tadi sangat membuatnya terlihat sebagai perempuan rendahan, entah kenapa tidak merasa seperti itu. Senyuman Chanyeol membuatnya merasa sangat dipuja dan didambakan. Dia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia bahagia.

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol, disambut oleh lingkaran tangah kokoh si lelaki di pinggangnya. Tangan kecilnya bergerak lihat merapikan rambut Chanyeol, sisa perbuatannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat rambut anda berantakan." Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, menikmati wajah dan aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari dekat.

"Lain kali, aku ingin kau membuatnya lebih berantakan lagi."

"Apa masih ada lain kali?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu." Kata Chanyeol sebelum merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, dengan dahi saling menempel satu sama lain. "Akan ada jika kau mengijinkan, dan aku akan pastikan kau akan menginjinkan." Bisik Chanyeol. "Padahal aku belum sempat menciummu tadi." Gumam Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan bibir Baekhyun.

Keheningan sempat melanda sebelum Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan-

CUP

Chanyeol terdiam,. Tidak, bukan. Kecupan itu tidak sampai ke bibirnya. Hanya pada tempat yang biasanya ditumbuhi jenggot untuk para lelaki. Chanyeol yang terlihat sebal dengan kelakuan gadis itu, hendak memburu bibir tipis semerah ceri itu andai saja yang lebih mungkin tidak langsung melesat kabur keluar. Menyisakan pintu yang terbuka. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Baekhyun sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku piyamanya. Sampai kemudian terdengar suara mungil yang membuatnya melongo.

" _Achoon_ pipis dicelana? Celananya basah." Ungkap si nona clik sebelum berbalik menuju kamar Baekhyun di sebelah kamar pamannya.

Chanyeol menatap ke bawah, melihat cairan yang sedikit kental menghiasi celana piyamanya. Tepatnya di area kejantanannya. Seketika dia tersenyum nakal setelah menyadari milik siapa itu. Dengan langkah santai dia mengambil setelan baru dan bersiul menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap dan sedikit memuaskan diri dalam rangka menidurkan si junior kebangganggannya sebelum berangkat ke bandara.

"Kurasa, membayangkan hal tadi saja belum cukup." Gumamnya sebal.

.

.

.

Sudah genap sebulan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dipisahkan oleh jarak. Hal itu tentu tidak mudah untuk keduanya. Tapi mereka harus sangat berterimakasih dengan adanya teknologi yang berkembang sangat pesat sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun setiap saat walaupun hanya melalui ponsel. Ya, Baekhyun kini sudah memiliki ponsel genggam sendiri, Chanyeol membelikannya satu saat perjalanan ke bandara sebulan lalu. Ahh, dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun berhenti menhubunginya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Bermula saat Chanyeol bercanda soal hubungan meeka kedepannya.

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bervideo-call malam ini, mereka berdua saling melempar candaan. Hingga Baekhyun berkata dia sedikit gugup mengenai kasus dengan orangtuanya._

" _Tenanglah, Baek. Ada aku dan ayah ibuku, ada noonaku dan keluarganya. Ada Comcom dan Mongie di rumahku. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"_

" _Walaupun begitu aku hanya khawatir dengan masa depanku. Bagaimana jika tidak ada laki-laki yang menerima masa kelamku dengan keluargaku. Aku bahkan merasa mungkin saja orangtua anda sedikit-"_

" _Baekhyun. Dengarkan aku. Orangtuaku … Ah aku tak bisa dan tak ingin menjelaskannya. Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa dan bisa membedakan mana yang tulus dan yang tidak. Rasakan pelakuan keluargaku padamu dengan seluruh hatimu, kemudian kau pasti akan menyadarinya."_

"… _."_

" _Dan Baek? Aku ingin lelaki yang kau pilih itu adalah aku di masa depan. Sesulit apapun, seburuk apapun, sememalukan dan semenyakitkan apapun juga masa lalumu, aku menerima dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tetap akan menyebutnya bagian dari dirimu, dan semua hal buruk itu aku lah yang akan mengusahakan untuk menggantinya dengan segala macam hal baik di dunia ini. Hanya kaulah yang harus berdamai dengan semua hal itu sekarang. Agar kau tahu… Kau sangat berharga."_

Kasus Baekhyun sudah hampir selesai, 3 minggu yang lalu Baekhyun di temani orangtua Chanyeol mengajukan laporan mereka. Saat itu, Baekhyun masih belum berani berbicara sepenuhnya, maka mereka baru melampirkan beberapa bukti yang sduah mereka kumpulkan, termasuk rekaman suara ayah tiri Baekhyun, hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun dan Comcom, serta peralatan yang meliputi suntikan dan gembok pagar rumah Baekhyun. Kata pengacara mereka, hal itu sudah bisa membuat ayah Baekhyun dijebloskan ke penjara. Hanya saja sedikit sulit untuk menangkap ibunya.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrtt

Saat tengah melamun, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan nama kontak 'Big Boss' yang tidak lain adalah milik ibunya memanggil. Chanyeol dengan sigap mengangkatnya.

"Halo, bu."

" _Hm. Channie, lusa kau kembalilah ke Seoul sebentar._ " Chanyeol agak heran dengan suara ibunya yang tidak sesemangat biasanya.

"Ada apa bu? Ada hal buruk yang terjadi?"

" _Tidak, hanya saja ibu masih sangat marah, kecewa, sedih.. Hahhh.."_

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sabar, disaat sperti ini dia sadar tidak bisa memaksa ibunya untuk bercerita.

" _Ini mengenai Baekhyun. Dia, dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Bagaimana masa lalunya. Hal itu memang membuat proses hukumnya semakin mudah dan lancar, oleh karena itu sidang final bisa dilaksanakan lusa. Namun, tetap saja ibu tidak bisa berhenti marah."_

"…."

" _Pokoknya kau harus datang dan menemani Baekhyun, Chan. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun."_

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku." Sahut Chanyeol pelan. Walapun dia terdengar biasa saja, ibunya tentu saja paham yang dirasakan anaknya.

" _Chanyeol, dengarkan ibu. Kau tahu kan apa yang disebut dengan pertahanan diri?" Chanyeol memngangguk walaupun dia tahu ibunya tak bisa melihatnya. "Baekhyun sedang melakukan itu. Sejak dua hari yang lalu dia rutin meminta ibu untuk membantunya tenang. Dia sekarang sedang di masa terberatnya, dimana dia sedang berproses untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya. Kau pahami saja, kau adalah orang yang dia percaya ketiga setelah nenek dan sahabatnya, jika dia menceritakan semua padamu sebelum dia berdamai dengan masa lalunya 100%, dia hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan terus merasa bersalah. Wanita memang seperti itu, kadang mereka butuh waktu untuk bisa menceritakan sesuatu, hanya untuk meyakinkan diri mereka sendiri. Berbeda dengan pria, dimana mereka dengan senang hati membicarakan sesuatu saat itu juga agar tidak ada yang mengganjal. Lagipula, kalau dia bercerita padamu sekarang, apa kau pikir dia tidak akan menangis sejadi-jadinya? Jadilah pria yang bisa menjadi sandarannya ketika dia tergoncang hebat saat menyatakan pada dunia tentang masa terburuknya, mungkin setelah itu dia menjadi lebih leluasa menangis padamu karena lega dan membiarkan hatinya terbuka lebar untuk kau masuki dan kau obati. Dia akan secara sadar mengakui bahwa seburuk apapun yang telah dia lewati, kau masih ada untuknya."_

Ibunya hanya tidak tahu, air mata sudah mengalir di sudut mata bulatnya. Ponselnya sudah tergeletak diatas meja dengan mode loudspeaker. Chanyeol bingung dan sedih, bisanya dia berpikir Baekhyun mendorongnya menjauh dari hidup gadis itu sementara gadis itu sedang berjuang. Hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah mendukung Baekhyun secara emosional.

" _Chan? Kau masih disana?"_

"Ya bu.. Aku akan datang, tentu saja. Sampai jumpa. Aku menyayangimu."

" _You know I do_."

PIP

Chanyeol segera bangun dan memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Sehun di ruangannya. Dia akan meminta tugas _full_ sampai besok sore agar Sehun bisa menggantikannya selama 2 hari kedepan.

"Hun?"

"Ya, silahkan masuk, Park." Sehun yang sedang mengamati perkembangan pasiennya pun berhenti melakukannya. "Ada apa, Park?"

"Aku akan langsung pada intinya. Aku ingin bekerja _full_ malam ini hingga besok pagi, jadi aku bisa ke Seoul pada siang hari. Aku akan menemani sidang final kasus Baekhyun lusa." Sehun yang paham dengan situasi itu akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Kau tak perlu meminta persetujuanku, aku akan senang membantumu. Akan tetapi apa kau lupa besok ada pemeriksaan dari inspektur kesehatan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sambil meninju meja sahabatnya itu.

 _Sial._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Aku gak tau kalian bakalan baca ini ato engga, krna kebiasaan org Indonesia itu gak baca apa yang emang gak mereka pengen. But I hope kalian baca ini.

Terus terang, sekarang aku menulis untuk pengalihan stress, makanya aku bisa apdet 3 kali berturut turut dalam waktu yg gak lama. Terlebih aku SANGAT menghargai reader yang review, follow, fav, ff ku, aku ngerasa sayang bgt kalo gak berusaha meluangkan waktu buat maksa otak hahaha. Kalian tau, nulis itu gak gampang. Ide, mood, dan waktu kadang tak selaras #ceileh.

Kadang aku ya bisa santai kalau kalian cuman jadi silent reader ato reviewer 'gak rajin' yg komennya ga niat bgt #yaolohhh, tapi ada saatnya aku sedih kecewa dan tersinggung dengan bbrapa komen yang cmn bilang 'next', 'lanjut', 'fast update'. Jadi, author note ini hanya bertujuan untuk mencegah adanya komenan next next yang lain. Baca itu aku jadi pen hiatus tau gak hahahaha. Syukurnya aja, aku liat sih kalian yg cmn review 'next' masih kalah banyak sama readers yang komen sepenuh hati hahahaha. Sampe nge pm kadang vuset dah, sayang gue ama kleyan.

Tapiii, disamping kegalauan diriku yang tak lain adalah si author kelas paud. Aku makasiiihhhh banget sama kalian yg meluangkan waktunya buat review dgn bukan hanya kata 'perintah', ato 'tuntutan'. KALIAN LWAR BYASA! Kalian adalah alasan yg buat aku susah tidur kalo belum ngetik sedikiiitt aja hahaha. Kalian gak tau, betapa kalian sangat mempengaruhi semangat author, siapapun itu.

BTW aku mau sombong dikit, reviews ku yang udah ratusan ini pas aku baca-baca gak banyak lhoo yg review 'gak niat'. Cuman emg dasarnya aja author lagi sensi makanya melow. Eh, apa mungkin krena belom bnyak yg baca ya, makanya jarang ada review 'gak niat'. Hahahaha. Sebodo amat lah.

Kira-kira kapan aku update lagi ya? Habis ngetik chapter ini mood nulisku serasa dikuras abis. Krna abis nulis adegan 'anu' diatas buatku ngerasa tak bisa lanjut nulis lagi hahahaha.


	8. Chapter 7 : The Pain

The Last List

Chapter 7 : The Pain.

_e)(o_

Suasana di ruang sidang itu sangat menegangkan. Terlihat dua orang paruh baya sedang berbicara lembut dengan seorang gadis mungil di tengah-tengah mereka. Raut cemas, takut, gelisah, dan tertekan terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya. Di sisi lain ruangan, terdapat pasangan paruh baya lainnya yang merupakan terdakwa, duduk berjejer dengan ditemani kuasa hukum mereka. Raut wajah mereka tak terbaca, hanya terlihat kaku dan marah. Mereka adalah ibu Baekhyun, Maria Kim, beserta ayah tirinya, Jonathan. Ya, ibu Baekhyun ditangkap 3 hari yang lalu dengan tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap anak dan dia juga melindungi tersangka kejahatan, suaminya.

Baekhyun terus saja menatap sekeliling ruang sidang itu, mencoba mencari keberadaan orang yang paling dia harapkan untuk menemaninya saat ini. Masih ada sisa waktu 30 menit lagi sebelum sidang dimulai, namun dokter muda itu masih saja belum menampakkan dirinya. Rasa gugup dan takut semakin menyelimutinya.

' _Apa dia sangat sibuk?'_

' _Apa dia tidak akan kemari?'_

' _Apa dia marah padaku?'_

Penyesalan sedikit merambat ke hatinya karena dia sempat mengabaikan lelaki itu sejak enam hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya dia berusaha untuk tidak goyah. Sejak dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan segalanya, hingga saat ini dia masih berjuang agar tidak hancur setidaknya sampai sidang selesai hari ini. Dia akan bertahan. Berbicara dengan lelaki yang sangat dia sayangi itu hanya akan membuat dia lemah dan hancur seketika. Mungkin dia tak akan sanggup berdiri disini dengan tegap, dia hanya akan menangis dan terus berindung pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya berniat untuk menyelesaikan semua dulu seorang diri, baru dia akan membiarkan dirinya hancur lebur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Namun, sepertinya apa yang dia lakukan salah. Mungkin Chanyeol marah dan kecewa padanya, menganggap dia tidak cukup percaya pada Chanyeol untuk menceritakan segalanya.

"Hadirin sekalian, harap tenang. Sidang akan segera di mulai."

Tanpa sadar, sudah 30 menit dia melamun, hingga tiba saatnya hal dia tunggu –mungkin- dimulai. Setelah beberapa pembukaan dan kuasa hukum keluarga Park berbicara, tibalah saatnya dia duduk dan berbicara setelah sebelumnya dia disumpah terlebih dahulu.

Saat sedang akan duduk, kembali dia menengok ke belakang. Berharap dengan air mata yang nyaris jatuh, bahwa dokter itu akan datang setidaknya untuk menemaninya melewati semua ini, agar saat dia jatuh nanti ada yang akan menolongnya. Namun, sepertinya pria itu tidak datang.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, berdoa, menaik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, lalu duduk tegap. Siap untuk menuntaskan segalanya.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Ayah (tiri) dan ibu Baekhyun terbukti bersalah. Namun, untuk ibu Baekhyun masih akan ada sidang selanjutnya, karena masih akan ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Sementara ayah Baekhyun akan mendekam di penjara dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Sidang sempat ricuh saat penahanan ibu Baekhyun ditunda karena bukti yang masih belum cukup. Namun siapa sangka Jonathan, ayah tiri Baekhyun, malah histeris dan tidak terima. Akhirnya dia membeberkan semua kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu. Ibu Baekhyun, tentu saja tidak mau diam dia membantah keras sambil menangis sambil mengatakan semua yang dikatakan suaminya itu bohong. Kejadian itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga kemudian kuasa hukum kedua keluarga Park masuk dengan membawa surat pernyatan bahwa Mark, kakak tiri Baekhyun bersedia menjadi saksi untuk kejahatan ibu tiri dan ayahnya. Mark sedang dalam perjalanan ke Korea. Untuk itulah sidang ditunda sampai seminggu kemudian.

Selama sidang, Baekhyun terus saja tertekan dan terintimidasi oleh Hakim, Jaksa, dan Pengacara dari pihak terdakwa. Hakim terus saja bertanya dengan nada menuduh, dan Baekhyun sangat takut dibuatnya. Beberapa kali dia menelan ludahnya kasar serta suaranya bergetar pada bagian kesaksian yang sangat menakutkan untuknya. Baekhyun tidak takut dengan tekanan itu, hanya saja mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian itu membuat tubuhnya sakit setengah mati. Dia hanya beharap semua cepat usai.

.

.

.

Saat ketukan palu tanda sidang selesai sudah terdengar, Baekhyun merasa sangat lega. Kepalanya pening dan lututnya sangat lemas.

Semua orang mulai meninggalkan ruang sidang. Nyonya Park terus memanggil Baekhyun. Mengajak gadis itu untuk pulang bersama, namun Baekhyun hanya menengok sambil tersenyum.

"Nyonya…" bisiknya. Nyonya Park terlihat sangat bingung saat Baekhyun kembali menunduk dalam.

Baekhyun ingin berdiri dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan sesak ini. Akan tetapi, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang, dadanya sesak, dan lututnya sangat lemas. Baekhyun ketakutan, namun dia tidak membpunyai siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong.

Air mata Baekhyun berhenti mengalir saat merasakan ada yang mendekatinya. Tak lama, sepasang sepatu hitam terlihat tepat didepannya. Mengenali dengan sangat aroma tubuh ini, Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Pulang?" tanya si pemilik sepatu lembut, dan Baekhyun seketika meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku, aku … Tidak bisa berdiri, _hiks_." Rintihnya. Baru saja dia akan menunduk jika saja dia tidak merasakan sebuah lengan kekar menariknya berdiri kemudian menggendongnya dengan erat.

"Ayo kita pulang." Bisik sang lelaki seraya mengecup ubun-ubun gadis mungil itu. "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, Baekhyunie. Aku, kami, sangat bangga padamu. Kami menyayangimu. Sekarang biarkan kami yang melanjutkan sisanya." Tidak ada balasan didapatnya, hanya pelukan yang semakin erat dan bahu yang basah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak bangun juga, bu?" tanya Chanyeol frustasi kepada ibunya. Sementara, Nyonya rumah itu hanya bisa mengelus pundak anak lelakinya itu dengan lembut. Merasa maklum dengan kekalutan anaknya. Dokter pun pasti bingung jika orang terdekatnya sakit.

"Hm! _Achoon_ benar! Kenapa Baekkie _Imo_ tidak bangun, _Amoni-chan_?" sahut yang termungil dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Bibirnya mencebik sedih sementara gesturnya terkesan sombong dan marah. Tangan mungilnya dilipatnya di dadanya sementara dagunya terangkat angkuh. Namun, mata beningnya terlihat berkaca-kaca memancarkan rasa sedih.

Hyemi sudah sejak tadi gelisah melihat Baekhyun terlihat habis menangis, dan tertidur dalam pelukan pamannya. Dia sangat sedih melihat wanita yang sudah belakangan ini menjadi 'sahabatnya' itu terlihat lelah dan sakit. Dia bahkan hampir tidak ingin pergi ke penitipan anak saat seluruh keluarganya mengatakan Baekhyun akan pergi ke tempat kerja paman dari pihak ayahnya (adik ipar Yoora adalah seorang pengacara). Seolah dia tahu apapun yang terjadi disana selalu membuat hati orang sedih.

"Hyemi sudah jadi anak baik. Hyemi tidak merebut mainan Nana. Hyemi makan dengan lahap, bahkan makan sayur. Hyemi bahkan tidak keluar kelas kecuali saat pipis dan sikat gigi sebelum tidur siang. Hyemi menunggu dengan sabar dirumah. Tapi _Amoni, Halboji, eomma,_ dan _Achoon_ malah membuat sedih _Imo_." Jeritnya sedih. Airmata mengalir dengan deras saat dia mengeluh dengan bahasanya yang khas anak anak. Sederhana namun cukup menyayat hati. Bukannya apa, Baekhyun sudah tertidur sejak siang tadi, dan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam namun gadis itu tak juga bangun.

Pukul 8 malam tadi, dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun hanya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu hanya kelelahan, fisik maupun mentalnya. Sekarang dia hanya sedang tertidur. Dokter juga mengatakan Baekhyun akan bangun segera. Membuat se;luruh keluarga Park hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Nyonya Park tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol memeriksa Baekhyun, dikarenakan anaknya itu juga terlihat kacau.

Lama menangis, akhirnya Hyemi tertidur pulas dalam pelukan ayahnya. Setelahnya, seluruh keluarga Park memutuskan untuk istirahat, kecuali Chanyeol yang masih tetap tinggal di kamar Baekhyun untuk menjaganya sepanjang malam itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bingung, sejak bangun subuh tadi Chanyeol seolah menghindarinya. Chanyeol selalu menjaga jarak dengannya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertatapan. Chanyeol seolah menjauh, disaat anggota keluarga lain mengucapkan rasa bahagianya skan keberanian Baekhyun. Bahkan Hyemi sampai tidak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun. Gadis cilik itu dengan garang menatap seluruh keluarganya dengan alasan sudah membuat 'sahabatnya' menangis.

Chanyeol mengurung dirinya seharian di ruang kerjanya dengan alasan pengerjaan penelitiannya. Dia hanya akan keluar saat waktunya makan. Baekhyun yang memanggilnya untuk mengajak makan pun hanya dibalas terimakasih lalu dokter itu akan berjalan keluar melewati Baekhyun begitu saja.

Jujur, Baekhyun sangat sedih. Hatinya sakit melihat lelaki itu terasa tidak tergapai olehnya. Apa mungkin Chanyeol masih marah? Harusnya Baekhyun yang merajuk karena dokter itu tidak menemaninya saat persidangannya.

Tapi, dia ada saat akhir sidang menggendongnya, apa mungkin Chanyeol datang tapi sedikit terlambat? Ah, sudahlah.

.

.

.

Hari hampir berganti, Baekhyun terus memutar kembali pembicaraannya dengan Yoora 2 jam yang lalu. Katanya Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk memahami semua, namun Baekhyun harus tetap percaya bahwa Chanyeol seperti itu hanya karena dia khawatir pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol butuh penjelasan darinya langsung, bukan hanya dari ibu ataupun kakaknya.

Oleh karena itu Baekhyun berniat membicarakan semua dan minta maaf pada lelaki itu keesokan harinya. Namun, dia terus gelisah. Hatinya sangat tidak tenang. Pukul 11 tadi dia hampir masuk ke ruang kerja Chanyeol tetapi diurungkannya karena melihat betapa seriusnya Chanyeol bekerja.

Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tidak bisa diam. Sejak tadi dia sudah berdiri dan bergerak gelisah di depan kamar Chanyeol. Dia memberanikan dirinya untuk bisa membicarakan segalanya malam ini. Dia bahakan sudah siap jika seandainya Chanyeol memarahinya. Baekhyun merafalkan doa dari bibir mungilnya sebelum mengelap tangannya yang basah ke pakaian seksi yang diberikan _noona_ Chanyeol itu tadi.

" _Pakai ini, agar Chanyeol tidak bisa menolakmu."_

Baekhyun tahu ini tidak baik, apalagi dia tidak nyaman dengan pakaian ini. Tapi demi nasehat Yoora yang katanya ampuh untuk hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengenakannya sekarang.

Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya mmberanikan diri untuk mengetuk. Namun sebelum dia mengetuk, daun pintu itu terlebih dahulu terbuka. Baekhyun sempat melihat mata Chnayeol melebar saat melihatnya, tapi hanya sebentar sebelum lelaki itu berbicara.

"Masuk. Kau akan masuk angin." Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah tahu jika Baekhyun sudah sejak tadi ada diluar kamarnya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah sudah menganggu pria itu malam-malam begini. Dia hanya bisa memandang khawatir pada pria yang kini sedang menutup pintu lalu berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya.

"D-dokter …"

"Duduklah." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Sofa tempat tidur itu nyaman, namun tidak cukup nyaman untuk membuat Baekhyun melupakan kegugupannya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin berbicara, kau bi-"

"Tunggu." Baekhyun berdehem. Dia cukup sedih melihat Chanyeol yang menjadi dingin seperti ini. Kata-kata yang yang sudah disusunnya sejak tadi hilang seketika. "A-aku …"

"Ada apa? Bicaralah yang jelas agar aku paham apa yang harus aku lakukan." Desah Chanyeol. Terdengar jelas bahwa saat ini dia tengah kecewa dengan mengatakan sindiran itu. Chanyeol berkata seperti itu benar adanya, dia memang bingung harus bagaimana jika Baekhyun terus saja mendorongnya menjauh. Jujur dia masih sedikit sedih melihat Baekhyun terpuruk seperti kemarin.

"K-kenapa dokter mendiamiku seharian ini?" akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara. Chanyeol menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Aku, hanya kecewa pada diriku. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku bahkan tidak cukup baik untuk bisa kau percayai untuk membantumu mengatasi ini semua. Aku merasa gagal…"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Kumohon dengarkan aku." Pinta Baekhyun. Dia mengambil jemari Chanyeol untuk digenggamnya erat, seolah itulah pegangan agar dia tidak jatuh. "Aku, aku percaya pada dokter, sangat. Aku bahkan membuka segalanya saat sidang, untuk anda. Aku berhenti menghubungi bukan karena aku ingin."Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, meremas pelan jari-jari Chanyeol sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Masa laluku … Menghancurkanku. Selama ini aku hidup, hanya bertahan dari kesakitan. Bukan untuk memerangi kesakitan itu. Saat anda bilang akan menerimaku apa adanya malam itu, aku berfikir keras dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan segalanya, termasuk keburukan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kesakitanku di masa lalu. Jika orang melihatku, mereka mungkin akan berfikir mengapa aku tidak berjuang bersamamu."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat dia merasa lelaki itu mengangkat dagunya, membawanya untuk menatap lekat mata bulatnya. Menyampaikan banyak perasaan yang mungkin tak akan sanggup diutarakan dengan kata-kata. Membangun rasa percaya yang lebih besar lagi di hati Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin berdamai dulu dengan diriku, lalu dengan masa laluku. Bertahap, tidak sekaligus. Aku meminta bantuan ibu anda hampir setiap hari. Entah bagaimana, beliau berhasil membuatku mengatakan semuanya. Namun anehnya, aku tidak menangis. Dan aku sadar, itu bukannya 'tidak' akan tetapi 'belum'."

"…"

"Aku berharap, saat aku sudah berhasil melewati semua konflik dalam diriku, saat aku hancur oleh karenanya, anda akan jadi kekuatan terakhirku, yang terbesar. Aku percaya lebih dari apapun bahwa hanya anda yang akan bisa menyelamatkan saya dari itu semua. Saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku bahwa jika kemudian itu semua terjadi, aku akan menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya padamu. Aku berusaha berdamai, untuk bisa lebih percaya dan lebih menumbuhkan perasaan aneh ini dalam diriku tanpa terganjal masa lalu. Perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan."

"Lalu ... Apa saat ini aku sudah bisa mendengar segalanya darimu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Menatap teduh sang gadis.

"Aku siap. Hanya saja, apa aku masih boleh berharap saat aku menceritakan semuanya, anda akan tetap menerima dan tidak membuangku?"

"Baek …" Chanyeol memanggil sedih. Apa sebegitu beratnya bagi gadisnya ini.

"Bolehkan?" desak gadis itu sedikit merengek.

"Jika kau mengijinkan aku mempertahankanmu saat ini juga, kau harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu bahkan ketika kau tak ingin lagi."

Detik itu juga, Baekhyun menghancurkan segala segel penutup dalam hatinya. Dia melepaskan semua yang selama ini menahannya agar tidak hancur berkeping-keping. Memercayakan dirinya pada lelaki di depannya ini. Lelaki yang diyakininya akan membantu, mengambil kepingan hatinya, kemudian menyatukannya dengan sihir ajaib yang bahkan sudah terasa menyenangkan saat membayangkannya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, mulailah Baekhyun membuka masa kelamnya kepada lelaki itu.

" _Baekkie ya, perkenalkan ini paman Jonathan. Dia sahabat baik ibu." Kata ibunya saat itu._

 _Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa menatap bingung seorang paman berwajah asing di depannya. Tangan mungilnya masih tetap setia menggenggam baju ibunya saat paman itu berjongkok di depannya sambil tersenyum._

" _Baekhyun ya? Cantik sekali .. Seperti princess." Katanya sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun kecil, dia tidak bahagia saat ada yang berkata dia seperti tuan putri._

 _Baekhyun POV_

 _Hari berganti hari, aku merasa ibu semakin sering mengajakku bertemu paman itu. Kata ibu, dia senang beteman dengan paman Jonathan. Sama sepertiku yang senang bermain dengan Jongdae._

 _Paman Jonathan sering ikut ibu untuk menjemputku. Aku senang, karena sekarang aku bisa bercerita banyak. Meskipun paman aneh, tapi dia senang mendengar ceritaku walaupun ibu mencoba menghentikanku bercerita._

 _Hari ini kami bermain ke rumah paman Jonathan. Kata ibu, kita akan bertemu teman baru, anak paman Jonathan. Rumah paman Jonathan kecil, aku tidak suka. Rumahnya sangat bau. Paman pasti malas bersih-bersih._

" _Baekhyunie, ini Mark, dia oppa."_

" _Oppa?" aku menatap anak laki-laki tinggi didepanku ini. Dia tampan, tidak seperti Jongdae yang berwajah kotak. Tapi, dia tidak tersenyum. Dia melihatku, lalu ibu, kemudian paman. Setelahnya dia pergi ke kamar._

" _Oppa benci aku, bu?"_

" _Tidak sayang, oppa hanya malu. Pergi ikuti oppa ke kamarnya, dia punya mainan. Paman akan bermain dengan ibumu sebentar, okay?" kata paman. Aku dengan semangat mengangguk dan berlari kecil menyusul oppa. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kamar oppa. Saat aku berbalik mau bertanya, ibu dan paman malah masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu._

" _Hei." Seseorang bersuara._

" _Oppa…"_

" _Namamu Baekhyun?" tanya oppa. Dan aku hanya mengangguk. Oppa mendekatiku, lalu menggenggam tanganku. Dia mengajakku ke kamarnya. Dan benar saja! Mainannya banyak sekali!_

" _Woah! Boleh Baekkie bermain, oppa?"_

" _Hm. Ambillah, semua untuk Baekkie. Oppa harus belajar, jadi Baekkie bermain sendiri tidak apa-apa?" aku hanya mengangguk penuh semangat. Mulai membongkar peti mainan itu sebelum oppa kembali berbicara dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan._

" _Apapun yang terjadi, jangan mendekati ayahku. Jangan pernah memasuki kamarnya. Dulu, ibuku masuk kesana dan setelahnya selalu menangis. Kemudian setelahnya ibu tidak pulang lagi. Oppa tidak mau kau menangis. Jadi jangan kesana ya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ibu semakin sering bermain ke rumah paman Jonathan. Tapi, setiap ayah bertanya, ibu selalu berkata aku yang memaksa ingin bertemu Mark oppa. Padahal aku tidak pernah memintanya. Akan tetapi, karena oppa punya banyak mainan aku hanya mengiyakan. Lagipula, aku takut ibu marah jika melawan. Jika oppa sedang les, atau belum pulang sekolah, aku hanya diperbolehkan bermain di kamar oppa sementara ibu dan paman main di kamar paman. Ibu tidak pernah menangis jika keluar dari kamar itu seperti yang dikatakan oppa, hanya saja penampilan ibu menjadi berantakan dan aromanya sangat membuatku mual._

 _Ayah naik jabatan, aku semakin sering dapat mainan dan baju baru. Akan tetapi, ayah semakin jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Ayah akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali setelah pamit padaku, lalu pulang sangat larut malam. Aku sedih, tapi ayah berjanji jika dia libur akan mebawaku ke kebun binatang yang kata teman-teman sangat menyenangkan._

 _Sejak saat itu paman Jonathan sering bermain ke rumah. Kadang dia membawa sebuah dus kecil berisikan banyak mainan aneh. Saat ibu kebelakang, paman berkata itu untuk menyenangkan ibu. Jika aku sudah besar paman berjanji akan mengajariku memakainya. Yeay!_

 _Ibu menyuruhku masuk kamar dan belajar karena sebentar lagi aku akan naik kelas 5. Tapi aku tidak bisa berkonstrasi, paman dan ibu sangat berisik jika bermain. Seperti saat ini, mereka tertawa-tawa di kamar ibu dan ayah. Namun setelahnya suaranya hilang, membuatku penasaran. Aku keluar dan melihat pintu kamar ibu tidak tertutup rapat._

 _Ibu sedang bersandar di dinding, kaki ibu terangkat di pinggang paman, seperti saat ayah menggendong dan memelukku biasanya. Beberapa kali paman mencium ibu, tapi berbeda saat ayah menciumku atau ibu. Ah! Paman memakan bibir ibu! Paman jahat. Bermainnya tidak baik. Tapi, ibu juga memakan bibir paman. Ibu aneh, dia terus saja bersuara aneh, hingga kemudian dia melihatku. Ibu mendelik kearahku, lalu turun dari gendongan paman. Setelahnya ibu membanting pintu kamar dan menguncinya._

 _Aku kembali ke kamar, namun tidak bisa belajar. Aku bingung dengan cara bermain ibu dengan paman. Setelah lama bermain, paman pulang. Aku lapar._

" _Baekhyun!" ibu masuk ke kamar. Dia tampak marah padaku._

' _Baekhyun takut, ayah.'_

 _Ibu manarikku berdiri. Bahuku sakit, ibu memegangnya terlalu kuat. Tapi aku tidak berani menangis._

" _Baekhyun, kau ingin menjadi anak nakal?" aku menggeleng keras saat ibu bertanya._

" _T-tidak, bu."_

" _Bagus. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah ganggu jika ibu bermain dengan paman Jonathan. Apalagi seperti tadi kau mengganggu kami. Mengintip itu tidak sopan! Satu lagi, apapun yang kau lihat ibu dan paman lakukan jangan pernah memberitahukannya kepada orang lain, bahkan ayah sekalipun. Kau mengerti?!" ibu semakin marah. Aku takut…_

" _I-iya, bu."_

" _Bagus. Jika Baekhyun nakal dan melanggar yang ibu katakan. Ibu akan mencubitmu dengan keras. Kau mau?!" aku hanya menggeleng keras. Cubitan ibu sangat sakit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku sudah naik kelas 5. Sayangnya sahabatku Jongdae pindah sekolah. Jadi aku kesepian. Tapi tidak terlalu, karena paman sering membawa Mark oppa. Setiap hari, jika dia tidak les dia akan menemaniku main seharian di kamar saat ibu dan paman mungkin bermain saling memakan. Sekarang, aku sering mendengar ibu menjerit, namun Mark oppa selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak peduli. Kadang jika ibu dan paman di kamar, oppa akan membawaku menjauh dari kamar._

 _Tapi saat itu, tidak ada oppa. Hujan sangat deras sore itu, aku takut sekali. Aku mencoba mencari ibu ke kamar paman Jonathan. Pintunya tidak tertutup. Aku mencoba mengintip, sedikit takut untuk masuk. Akan tetapi aku melihat ibu sedang di tindih oleh paman di tempat tidur. Mereka berdua tidak memakai baju sehelaipun. Apa ini permainan baru? Apa ibu tidak kedinginan? Ibu terus menjerit, lalu kadang memakan bibir paman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka mainkan. Tapi aku takut, dan entah kenapa hatiku sedih melihatnya. Ibu kan hanya milik ayah. Mencium hanya boleh untuk yang saling menikah! Paman terus bergerak di atas ibu. Aku takut saat paman menggeram seperti serigala. Akhirnya aku berlari ke kamar dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut sampai ibu mengajak pulang._

 _Setelahnya, aku sering melihat ibu dan paman bermain seperti itu lagi. Ternyata permainannya adalah setelah saling memakan mereka selalu bermain kuda-kuda seperti itu lagi. Kadang didapur, ruang tamu, dimanapun. Dan aku sering melihatnya._

 _Pada suatu malam, ayah sakit dan tidur seharian. Malam harinya, ibu membangunkanku. Ibu menyuruhku duduk di bawah meja, dia membungkus seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dan menyuruhku jangan bergerak dan berbicara sampai ibu yang meminta. Dia juga melarang aku membuka selimutku. Tak lama, aku mendengar pintuku di kunci. Aku penasaran saat ibu merintih dan aku mengintip. Paman lagi lagi menindih ibu._

' _Aku takut, ayah!'_

 _Paman memasukkan alat kelamin laki-lakinya ke milik ibu. Aku pernah melihat benda itu saat belajar di sekolah. Pasti sakit sekali, kenapa permainan mereka jadi semenakutkan ini? Aku menangis, tapi menahan suaraku agar ibu tidak marah._

 _Aku takut.._

 _Meskipun ibu menangis, paman tetap sering bermain jahat dengan ibu. Ibu sering menangis. Besok aku harus melaporkannya kepada ayah. Paman Jonathan jahat!_

 _Baekhyun POV end._

 _Keesokan harinya, sebelum ayahnya berangkat kerja, Baekhyun menceritakan semua kepada ayahnya. Ayahnya entah kenapa sangat marah sebelum terburu-buru keluar. Tidak lama setelahnya Baekhyun mendengar ayah dan ibunya bertengkar. Bahkan ibunya sampai menangis._

 _Saat ayahnya sudah pergi, sang ibu ke kamar Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun ditarik berdiri dan langsung ditampar keras oleh ibunya. Baekhyun sangat ketakutan. Pipinya panas, ia sangat ingin menangis namun takut ibunya semakin murka._

" _Apa yang ibu katakan dengan tidak memberitahu siapapun, hah?!"_

" _Tidak, bu. Maafkan Baekkie." Rintihnya saat sang ibu terus marah sementara badannya terus dicubiti oleh sang ibu. Setelah itu, Baekhyun muda hanya bisa menangis sampai tertidur. Dia terbangun saat malam hari karena lapar, namun sang ibu tidak mempedulikannya. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun sangat sering tidak makan malam karena sang ibu yang terus mengabaikannya._

 _Suatu hari, Jonathan dan ibu Baekhyun mabuk di rumah Jonathan. Mereka tidak sadar bercumbu di depan anak-anak mereka yang ada di dalam kamar. Mark terus berteriak menyuruh kedua orang dewasa itu berhenti, karena Baekhyun terus bergetar dan menangis. Saat Jonathan bangkit, dia mengira ayahnya itu akan berhenti dan meninggalkan kamar. Namun siapa sangka sang ayah kembali dengan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan yang Mark sangat tahu persis gunanya. Setiap ibunya dulu marah, ayahnya akan menyuntikan ini secara paksa pada ibunya, kemudian ibunya akan menjadi sangat lemas dan hanya bisa menangis._

 _Mark memberontak, namun tenaganya tidak sebanding. Mark diseret dan dikurung di dalam lemari. Dia melihat dari celah lemari itu Baekhyun meronta minta tolong pada ibunya. Namun sang ibu hanya tertawa. Pada akhirnya, Mark hanya bisa menjerit pilu saat melihat cairan itu memasuki tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tergeletak lemas di lantai. Hatinya tersayat pedih, melihat air mata Baekhyun terus mengalir selama orangtua mereka 'bermain'._

 _Mulai hari itu, Baekhyun menjadi anak yang snagat pendiam. Dia baru akan berbicara hanya pada Mark. Itupun hanya sedikit respon. Kesehatan ayahnya semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Membuat Baekhyun semakin terpukul sementara ibunya semakin jarang dirumah. Dia tidak berani banyak berbicara, takut dia akan disakiti dan diberi suntikan lagi. Itu sangat sakit._

 _Suatu hari, ayah Baekhyun memanggil pengacara ke rumah. Ibu Baekhyun terlihat panik. Tak lama setelah pengacara itu keluar ibu Baekhyun bertanya mengenai pembahasan mereka didalam. Namun, sang pengacara hanya bungkam._

 _Berbulan-bulan terlewati, akhirnya Baekhyun kehilangan satu-satunya alasan dia masih merasa punya hati. Ayahnya, tepat setelah dia akan menyelesaikan sekolah dasarnya, meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya._

 _Setelah ayahnya meninggal, Jonathan setiap hari datang ke rumah. Baekhyun kini sudah paham dengan permainan ibu dan Jonathan. Saat dia mendapat menstruasi pertamanya, Mark akhirnya menjelaskan segalanya dan membimbing Baekhyun tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukannya sebagai perempuan yang sudah mulai 'matang'. Termasuk berhati-hati terhadap lawan jenis._

 _Jonathan semakin menjadi-jadi, hampir setiap malam dia masuk ke kamar Baekhyun jika ibunya sudah tidur ataupun saat siang hari saat ibu Baekhyun bekerja. Jonathan sering membelai tubuhnya. Jonathan mengatakan dia akan mengajarkan Baekhyun hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Namun Baekhyun selalu menolak dan berusaha menghentikan sentuhan pria itu. Hingga suatu hari ibu Baekhyun melihat itu semua. Baekhyun berharap ibunya menolongnya, namun siapa sangka Jonathan menuduh Baekhyunlah yang menggodanya. Membuat ibu Baekhyun sangat marah dan memukul Baekhyun habis-habisan. Tubuhnya lebam-lebam dan terluka, tapi ibunya tanpa ampun terus memukulnya sambil terus memakinya._

" _Anak kurang ajar! Masih kecil sudah seperti pelacur! Anak KOTOR! Menjijikkan!"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, menggapai ibunya untuk meminta belas kasih. Namun tidak juga didapatnya. Hatinya menjerit sakit. Mencoba memberitahu ibunya, hatinya lebih sakit dari pada tubuhnya saat ini. Sayang, kekerasan itu tidak pernah berhenti dan terjadi lebih sering. Bahkan untuk kepuasan dan permintaan Jonathan Baekhyun sering sekali disuguhkan adegan 'permainan' mereka. Membuat Baekhyun merasa mual dan jijik._

 _Jonathan semakin sering melecehkan Baekhyun saat tidak ada ibunya. Baekhyun tidak berani melawan, karena Jonathan mengancam akan melaporkannya pada sang ibu. Lelaki itu juga mengancam akan menyakiti ibunya. Kadang Baekhyun dipaksa untuk memuaskan Jonathan dengan tangan ringkihnya. Jika Baekhyun terus menolak, Jonathan tidak segan memaki dan melakukan kekerasan. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun selalu merasa dirinya menjijikkan, kotor, dan penuh dengan dosa. Setiap habis dilecehkan dia akan mandi dan membersihkan dirinya hingga tanpa sadar melukai dirinya sendiri, dan itu terus-menerus dilakukannya agar dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang._

 _Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Jonathan dan ibunya menikah. Tidak ada perayaan, mereka hanya pulang dan mengatakan kepada kedua anaknya bahwa mereka adalah keluarga dengan menunjukkan surat pernikahan mereka. Mulai saat itu mereka tinggal bersama di rumah Baekhyun._

 _Pada suatu malam, saat Baekhyun sudah menginjak tahun kedua junior high school, sang ibu belum juga pulang dikarenakan terjebak hujan, sementara Mark belum juga pulang les. Mark yang saat itu sudah di tahun kedua senior high school menjadi semakin sibuk. Waktunya untuk menjaga Baekhyun sangat sedikit. Membuat Baekhyun lebih was-was._

 _Seperti halnya malam ini. Baekhyun sudah tergeletak dengan pakaian yang sobek. Bagian bawahnya sudah polos sementara Joinathan sudah menindihnya. Baekhyun terus mengelak terutama saat sang ayah tiri berusaha menciumnya. Dengan lantang Baekhyun berkata ini kotor, membuat Jonathan emosi, akhirnya kembali membuat Baekhyun lemas dengan cairan suntik yang didapatnya dari pabrik obat dia bekerja. Baekhyun memangis pilu. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, dan seolah belum puas, Jonathan terus saja menyakiti tubuhringkih anak tirinya. Baekhyun, hatinya menjerit meminta pertolongan kepada Tuhan. Dia ingin segera berhenti merasakan penderitaan ini._

 _Baekhyun menyangka dia akan kehilangan pertahanan terakhirnya sebagai perempuan malam itu. Sebelum akhirnya Mark datang dan memukul ayahnya sampai pingsan. Mark membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut. Lalu dia membongkar semua barang di kamar itu untuk mencari uang milik orangtua mereka. Setelahnya dia mengambil beberapa baju Baekhyun. Memilihnya secara acak, dan memakaikan salah satunya pada Baekhyun._

 _Pada malam hujan gelap itu, Baekhyun hanya melihat oppanya masul ke mobil dengan dia dalam gendongan oppanya. Baekhyun melihat oppanya berbicara mengenai alamat, dan lelaki yang membawa mobil yang sepertinya adalah teman sang oppa langsung melajukan mobilnya membelah malam penuh derita itu._

 _Yang Baekhyun ingat adalah dia sedang dalam gendongan oppanya saat dia melihat sang nenek kesayangannya, ibu dari ayahnya yang sudah lama hidup sendiri terkejut nyari histeris melihat keadaan cucunya._

 _Setelahnya Baekhyun dibersihkan oleh sang nenek, lalu Baekhyun diberi minum. Sang nenek membelai kepalanya sambil berlinang air mata. Baekhyun ingin mengucapkan banyak hal, namun kantuknya seakan menelannya. Terakhir yang dia dengar adalah bagaimana Mark berkata dia akan membalas semua yang terjadi pada adik tirinya itu, dan neneknya menangis pilu._

 _Saat Baekhyun bangun keesokan harinya, sang nenek bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Neneknya tidak pernah bertanya apapun. Baekhyun mengerti, mungkin neneknya tidak ingin membuatnya terluka. Tapi dia merasa aneh pada dirinya. Dia merasa sekelilingnya terus saja kotor. Kadang dia akan menangis sendiri karena menganggap dirinya sudah terkontaminasi kotoran dan bakteri. Beberapa kali menjalani perawatan pada beberapa psikiater, nenek Baekhyun akhirnya memboyong cucunya menetap di pulau Jeju. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun kehilangan kabar tentang oppanya. Neneknya hanya mengatakan Mark kabur dari rumah, dan sedang berusaha menjadi manusia hebat untuk membawa Baekhyun keluar dari segala penderitaan ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kembali kemasa ini, Baekhyun terlihat menangis sesegukan di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya terus memeluk erat Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari, ada sosok _monster_ yang terbangun dari dalam pria yang kini tengah menangis dalam diamnya.

Pria yang terluka, sangat terluka karena wanita yang dia sayangi dan cintai disakiti sebegitu kejam dahulunya. Belum lagi setelah mendengar bahwa beberapa minggu lalu Baekhyun menghilang, sebelum Chanyeol menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya di halam rumahnya di Jeju, itu karena _kembali_ nyaris diperkosa ayah tirinya itu. Chanyeol sedih, marah, murka, benci, dan itu semuanya menjadi satu.

Lama kelamaan, Baekhyun menyadari ada yang salah dari keterdiaman dokter tersebut. Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Chanyeol berlinang air mata, namun rahangnya mengeras sementara matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat besar.

Namun, Baekhyun entah kenapa tidak takut akan hal itu. Dia malah menghapus air mata Chanyeol. Membuat tatapan pria itu kembali terfokus kepadanya. Kemudian tanpa ragu Baekhyun bangkit berlutut pada sofa itu. Dipegangnya kedua sisi wajah sang dokter. Lalu dia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pelan dahi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, menikmati dengan sangat momen ini. Kemarahannya sirna seketika, hanya tersisa kecewa dan kesedihan didalam hatinya. Bagaimana gadis sebaik dan selembut ini sudah banyak mengecap pernderitaan dalam hidupnya.

Kemarahannya semakin kandas tak tersisa saat Baekhyun dengan polosnya mengecup kedua kelopak mat,a hidung, pipi dan dagunya, kecuali bibirnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya saat dirasakanya Baekhyun sedikit menjauh. Hatinya luluh melihat senyum Baekhyun.

"Nah, dokter Park. Kini anda sudah melihat titik terendahku, terburukku, dan terhinaku. Saat ini, anda lebih dari sekedar tahu dan mengerti aku tengah hancur disini." Bisik Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya, namun air mata kepedihan terus saja mengalir deras dari mata cantiknya.

"Apa aku masih bisa berharap anda akan bersedia menyatukan kembali kepingan hancur ini? Bersediakah anda menengok gadis hina ini? Bisakah, bisakah gadis ini, dengan seluruh masa kelamnya, dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya meminta pertolongan anda?"

Air mata Chanyeol mengalir, diraihnya wajah Baekhyun. Dikecupnya lama dahi gadis itu, gadis yang meminta pertolongannya. Gadis lemah yang sedang hancur. Gadis yang bahkan tanpa harus dia meminta, Chanyeol pasti akan membantu. Gadis yang disayanginya, yang sedang diperjuangkannya.

"Dengan seluruh hidupku, Baek. Seluruhnya." Bisiknya pilu.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
